Five Nights of Isolation
by venomousbook38
Summary: it's here the sequel to Five Night of Deception, 30 years after the pizzerias closer Mike has been revived from the void and must now destroy Fazbera's Fright and the Fazbear name but he must also bring back his Friends from the darkest part of the void and befeat a returning enemy will he succeed or die trying find out in Five Nights of Isolation.
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights of Isolation

 **Hey guys this is what you've been waiting for the sequel to the best FNAF story I've done and with the boost in views I got just for teasing this I'd say you want it so here it is my next story Five Nights of Isolation.**

 **Now unfortunately this will not be uploaded as often since I've got a job now and it will take up my time but I will do my best to upload the story as I can and I might make it shorter than the last story so sorry in advance, anyway let's start this party.**

 **FNAF is owned by the awesome adventure Scott Cawthon.**

Chapter 1: the reawakening

It has been 30 years since Mike discovered the truth about Freddy Fazbear's pizza, befriended the animatronics and defeated the purple guy, but with the collapse of the Fazbear name and being stuffed into a Mongoose suit by mistake he was forced to go into storage with his cousin Jeremy and the other animatronics, it is unknown where they may reside now or what has or what will happen to them, it is up to one man and his golden bear to remember the past and bring them back from storage.

Fritz was at home casually drinking tea and reading the news paper, he was looking for a job as he has recently been made redundant from being a hotel floor manager, now that Fritz was in his mid 40s he had experience in lots of different areas and could suit a multitude of different situations, he found a section that was talking about a new horror attraction coming this Halloween which was only about a week away, but it also reminded Fritz of something, something he used to do years ago for a month but then it shot down.

The section of the news paper with the ad for the horror attraction was called Fazbear's Fright, it had a picture of a brown Bear, a yellow Chicken, a purple Bunny and a red Fox with pirate attire on, Fritz remembers something about them but he can't put a finger on it so he called for his golden Bear friend.

Fritz: "hey Goldie can you come here for a sec?"

Goldie: "yeah, what's up?"

Fritz: "well I was looking for a job in the news paper and found this, it looked familiar to me but I don't know why, do you know?"

Goldie: "umm… it does look familiar, but ever since I became real and started to live with you I've forgotten a lot of things"

Fritz: "what do you suggest we do?"

Goldie: "I'd say apply for the job and see what's inside maybe we'll remember something"

Fritz: "what you want to come too?"

Goldie: "of course, I didn't decide to live with you just to be coped up in this house"

Fritz: "ok fine, let's hope that nothing bad happens"

Goldie: "why say that?"

Fritz: "don't know, just that I'm getting a bad feeling from the picture"

Fritz then called the number on the paper and within just a few days him and Goldie had the night guard position for the week ahead of the grand opening, but what they didn't realise is that their past is about to haunt them.

Meanwhile in the void Mike and Jeremy were waking up, they have had a strange time in the void being able to stay connected to the souls of the animatronics but of course the Toys were not there and so Jeremy was feeling lonely without Mangle, but now the souls of the animatronics have been fading away almost like balloons floating to the sky, but deep down Mike know it was still not the end.

Now it's just Mike and Jeremy left in the void and with nothing to do it almost felt like the end of the world, Mike thought back to his childhood where it all started his first visit to Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

Mike's thought: _"I was 3 years old, mum and dad loved me so much that they took me to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, the moment I stepped through those doors I could see it all, the colours, the lights, other children, the pizza and the animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, such cartoon antics, such happy faces, it was like a kids paradise, even mum and dad liked the silliness of it, where are those happy times now, where is the soul trapped in a chicken suit that I fell in love with, what's going to happen to me?"_

Mike couldn't stop thinking of good times and everything he's done to try and make things better for him and everyone else, it's almost like it was always going to play out the same way no matter what he did, but Jeremy sensed a light at the end of a very dark tunnel, Jeremy seemed to have a stronger link to Chip then Mike had a link to Mike the Mongoose, he could feel someone approach the body of Chip and did something to the suit.

Jeremy: "hey don't despair bro, I think our luck is about to turn around"

Mike: "how do you know?"

Jeremy: "I have a strong connection with Chip, and I think we're being turned on"

Mike: "I hope you're right, I want to see the world again, and my chicken"

Jeremy: "I'm with you there"

Meanwhile back with Fritz and Goldie, it was the first night of the job and they were standing outside the new attraction, it was dark and cold outside on a hill in the middle of nowhere, the building was light up with a combo of green and yellow lights making it look spooky and eerie, the building also looked as if it was deliberately built poorly so it would leak water from between the walls and the door handles looked rusted and squeaked loudly.

Despite all the negative first impressions the place gave off Fritz and Goldie still got the feeling of knowing what's behind the door so they unlocked it and went in, inside the reminders only got stronger, the walls were covered in kids drawings of the Freddy crew from the old pizzerias and some promotional posters too, there was still a scent of pizza either fresh or rotten and when they got to the office there was the Bear himself hanging on a coat hanger with parts missing and no endoskeleton.

Fritz: "whoa who's the bear, he looks like you Goldie"

Goldie: "I don't know who that is and there is no way he is me, for one he's not real he's an animatronic and two what happened to him, he looks like the leader of the place but why is he just hanging here, I don't like this"

Fritz: "aww what's up, is the big golden Bear getting scared?"

Goldie: "no! It's just… I think I'm remembering things"

Fritz: "ok, like what?"

Goldie: "I'm not sure yet, let's just start the night"

Fritz and Goldie finally got to the office but after seeing Freddy strung up in the hall and then the box of Toys in the office Goldie was having a hard time focusing, his memories were trying to resurface and remind him of his past, Fritz on the other hand wasn't that bad, he did have some memories but since he wasn't around for long it didn't bother him so much so he decided to let it go for now.

12 am and the night got started, Fritz looked around and found a flat screen computer monitor to his right which was connected to the camera system and some kind of built in maintenance panel on his left which is used to check up on the delicate systems of building, when Fritz saw the ventilation system setting it got him thinking _"why do they need a ventilation system? Is this place full of Carbon Monoxide or something? That's surely illegal right?"_

"Ring ring" the phone started to ring and Fritz answered

Fritz: "hello?"

Phone dude: "hey, hey bro thanks for coming over tonight, I promise things are going to be wicked awesome for you"

Fritz: "ok?"

Phone dude: "now you're probably wonderin' what this place is and what you are doing, well good question this is the culmination of my father's work, he knew all about Freddy Fazbear's pizza being like possessed by spirits and wanted to expose it but poor guy died before he could see his dream realised, so I carried on in his footsteps though now I think he was a bit nuts, these things don't move so relax man"

Fritz: "ok well that's the first question but what about the other, why am I here?"

Phone dude: "oh right, you'll be staring as… the security guard, I'll need you to look over the place at night to make sure no one steals the props or makes out in the corner ha, oh and just on a side note we found this wall that has a crack in it and is totally hollow so I'm going to get in touch with a dude that knows about the place, anyway talk to ya later man"

After that Fritz felt like he was almost certain he knew this place and what was happening to it, he remembers talking to someone called Mike saying similar things about the spirits possessing the pizzeria and how the Phone guy died, Goldie would have remembered everything then and there if he had stayed in the office, he decided to venture off on his own to look around at the walls and floors.

Goldie's thought: _"I look around and see so many things that remind me of a past life, I know I wasn't always a real bear and that I used the life force of a human to become real, but I see the remains of animatronics and I hear their voices in my head, they call my name but I don't remember theirs, am I lost or have I found something that was lost?"_

Walking around Goldie can see in some rooms that there's not just Freddy hung on a coat hanger there's also: Bonnie on a coat hanger, Foxy's head on the wall with a light in his eye and Chica's head on the floor with two light's in her eyes, as Goldie keeps walking he sees the Pete's Burger bar animatronics around the place too there is: Pete hanging on a coat hanger in the game room, Oscar on a perch with two lights in his eyes in hall 10, Sarah's head just behind the door in the same room as Chica and Lenny's head on the wall with one light in his right eye in hall 5.

Goldie starts to remember things about his past and tries the think back to before he moved in with Fritz, but then he bumps into something, something small and fluffy which is sitting next to something large and plastic, it's some kind of Mongoose animatronic sitting next to some kind of skyscraper in a suit.

Goldie: "what the heck, what's with all the animatronics just laying here, I better get Fritz on my radio, Fritz, come in Fritz, do you copy"

Fritz: "this is Fritz, I copy, what's your situation, over"

Goldie: "I've been walking around and I've found some deactivated animatronics that are intact"

Fritz: "where are you? Can you give me a cam number I can find you on?"

Goldie: "try cam 9"

Fritz: "ok cam 9… got you, whoa they look like they haven't been touched in years, look at how dusty they are"

Goldie: "I feel like I should turn them on"

Fritz: "I don't like the sound of that"

Goldie: "if I turn then on we might be able to find out why we remember this place"

Fritz: "but what if they are possessed, what if the ghosts are still here?"

Goldie: "that's what I'm counting on, it's the ghosts that have the key to our memory"

Fritz: "ok then just be careful"

Goldie then turned them on First Mike then Chip then Opal and Ashe and finally Finn, after 30 years of no interaction it took a long time for their systems to reboot, Goldie watched as they started to shake and their eyes began to light up, the first to wake was Opal and Ashe and they had no idea where they were.

Opal: "oh man, my head feels like an anvil, where the hell are we?"

Ashe: "don't ask me I've been with you the whole time, wait Goldie's here"

Goldie: "you know my name?"

Opal: "of course we do, you are the face of savour Mike and now the real one is saving us"

Ashe: "wow aren't we lucky"

Goldie: "ok if you know me so well can you tell me why this place is so familiar to me?"

Ashe: "how the hell is this place so familiar to anyone? I've never been here before"

Opal: "wait Ashe look, the walls have pictures of the Freddy crew on them, maybe he's remembering old times when he was an animatronic"

Goldie: "yes, I remember being an animatronic but then I used a human's life force to become real but that's all I remember"

Opal: "well from what I remember you telling us you had a special endoskeleton which was faulty and had to be removed and that's how you ended up being an empty suit"

Ashe: "it's always a harsh life isn't it?"

Goldie: "yes but one thing still eludes me, who was the human I used to become real?"

Mike: "that would be me"

Goldie: "that voice, no it can't be"

Finn: "that's right Mike the Mongoose is Mike Schmidt"

Chip: "and I'm his bro/cousin Jeremy Fitzgerald son of Gerald Fitzgerald, but as I am a Chipmunk now you can call me Chip"

Goldie: "you're the human I used to become real? What happened to you?"

Mike: "don't you remember? After the others faced the purple guy and lost we were the only ones left but he couldn't touch us and ran off into the safe room, then when he broke you off of me I simply pushed him into Springtrap and clicked my fingers now he's no more"

Goldie: "yes that's it, I saw what you were doing and that you were the one to save us from the purple guy and purgatory so I became real to help you but you were faster than I anticipated and you got yourself stuffed"

Mike: "oh well I don't mind as long as I'm with Chica that's fine, hey where is she anyway?"

Goldie: "I don't think you'd want to see her right now, in fact let's go to the office, Fritz well tell you"

So with Goldie leading the way they somehow managed to get to the office without bumping into the wrecked animatronics and talk to Fritz about Fazbear's Fright.

Goldie: "hey Fritz, look who's here"

Fritz: "hi guys, I bet your wondering what's going on"

Chip: "yes, and I feel like I've heard that name before"

Fritz: "you have, I've recently figured stuff out myself, I got a job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza around 30 years ago"

Mike: "30 YEARS!"

Fritz: "yeah, almost as soon as I got the job they shot down and you where put into storage, they kept me on to help with the moving stuff around, after a month at the job they paid me and locked you away, I applied for a job here and when I got a phone call someone told me that this place was the culmination of another man's work"

Mike: "I bet it was that Phone guy who wanted this, he sounded like he knew what was going on"

Fritz: "yeah he said the guy died before his dream was realised, does that sound like him?"

Mike: "not sure but he did died while I was at the pizzeria"

Finn: "so was this going to happen to us if you came or not Mike?"

Mike: "sounds like it, what else did he say?"

Fritz: "he said there's a cracked wall somewhere and that he's going to get someone to check it out"

Ashe: "why is this place so badly made, seems to me like it's on purpose but if there's a wall they don't know about then that's a problem"

Opal: "she's right guys, lord knows what's behind that wall, we better be careful"

Chip: "all I want to know is why is my beloved Prim in this box again?"

Finn: "you mean Mangle, and she's mangled again, what's going on here"

Fritz: "Well you could fix them again but I don't think they left any spare parts here, they really want them to look creepy"

Mike: "I've done it before and if I have to I'll do it again"

Mike, Chip and Finn not long after being reactivated, told the basic jest of why they were at some spooky knock off of the pizzeria and helping with Goldie's memory started to fix the Toys, there was Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle/Prim, Mike tried to fix Mangle first as he remembered how Oscar did it but she would not be as strong as the reinforced steel has rotted away.

He set her up in the same way Oscar did and placed all the pieces in the correct spot, he cleaned her up with a cloth and she looked almost as good as she did 30 years ago, Chip and Finn managed to do an ok job for the others, luckily since they were in better condition they didn't need as much work, they got turned on and it only took a few minutes for them to activate.

Mangle: "whoa, slow down I've only just woke up"

Chip: "Prim, you ok"

Mangle: "wait that's not my name… unless, Jeremy and Finn oh it's good to see you"

Chip: "it's good to see you to, but remember they changed my name to Chip"

Mangle: "and you changed mine to Prim"

Chip: "yeah, do you still like it"

Mangle: "well after all this time to think about it, I've decided to stick with Mangle, I hope you don't mind"

Chip: "not at all, when you say it, it sounds beautiful like you"

Mangle: "aww, what about you big guy"

Finn: "I like the way your eyes sparkle in this yellow light"

Mangle: "still as charming as ever"

Toy Bonnie: "ok we get it you have two lovers, but I think we need an explanation, where the hell are we, this is not storage"

Mike: "hello Toy Bonnie"

Toy Bonnie: "Mike the Mongoose, fancy seeing you here"

Mike: "I reactivated you again, this is Fazbear's Fright the horror attraction, apparently the Phone guy knew of your secrets and tried to expose them but he failed, but his son succeeded"

Fritz: "not quite, there's one week before this place opens and I don't know what exactly will happen I guess the Freddy outside is going to just sit pretty and get stared at, plus there's a broken wall someone is going to check out as well"

Mike: "wait did you say Freddy?"

Fritz: "I did"

Mike and the others went into the hall just outside of the office and there Freddy was just hanging on a coat hanger, the lifeless look on the Bear's face was more than enough to bring Mike to tears he thought _"no Freddy, why would they do this to the main mascot, why would they strip him down to the basic body, he has no arms, no legs, he doesn't even have his hat, wait what about Chica?"_ Mike then ran as fast as he could but he was still not used to being only 2 foot tall, he ran all around the place looking for Chica, but then when he found her.

Mike: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHICA, what depraved fool would do this she's just a head, a head… with a light bulb in side, what will her soul think about this, I can hear her now and she's furious"

Ashe: "if that happened to Freddy and Chica, what about Foxy and Bonnie… no not Foxy"

Ashe made her way through the halls trying to find Foxy, Opal was right behind her so she could find Bonnie, when they found them they were beside themselves.

Ashe: "NOOOOOOO, why, why would they rip off Foxy's head, are you telling me these guys are more useful them us?"

Opal: "how is turning Bonnie and Foxy into lights useful, it's degrading and despicable, I want my Bonnie boy back"

Ashe: "think about it Opal, they want them to be scary because they are possessed, they still are, but after doing this ok fine you want scary, I'll give you scary"

Opal: "oh I like the way you think Ashe, I'm in who else?"

Mike: "me, no one does that to Chica, I didn't help her find the right path just so she can be lost in the void, I will find a way to destroy this place even if it kills me"

Chip: "whoa strong words bro, but I'm in to, finding love makes you sympathise with other who also have loved ones right Finn?"

Finn: "indeed"

Mangle: "yeah"

Toy Freddy: "sounds like fun, plus I'm sure Freddy wouldn't mind"

Toy Chica: "yeah for my sis, let's see how you like lights in your head"

Toy Bonnie: "Bunnies must stay united and you took my bro away for that you will pay a hefty price, I swear to help Mike destroy this place and repair my brother or so help me get my revenge on Phone dude"

Goldie: "I'll help too, I may not have any bros or sisters but we're still related, I guess that makes me the father of the crew so I'll do my best for the Freddy crew and the Pete's Burger bar crew too"

Mike: "of course they're here too, well then I'll put everything I have into getting them all back one way or another!"

Fritz: "come on Goldie, let's go home we have more days where this came from"

So Fritz and Goldie went home leaving Mike, Chip and the Toys to come up with a plan to destroy the Fazbear name so that it can never be resurrected again, but as the night turns to day an old enemy begins to rise, from the ashes of his corpse and the memory of his defeat he hungers for his own revenge, with a new name and a new home he will seek out his pry and will only stop once he is defeated again.

 **That was chapter 1 of Five Nights of Isolation it feels good to write stories again and since FNAF World is coming I may have to make a FNAF World story as well but for now let's focus on this I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to make more references like a FNAF song in the next chapter ok you got it lol :), but anyway hope you enjoyed and hope you come back for more till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	2. Chapter 2

Five Nights of Isolation

 **Hey guys this is chapter 2 of Five Nights of Isolation in this one an enemy will rise and course trouble for everyone and there will be a FNAF song from natewantstobattle so let's get started.**

Chapter 2: he rises

When Fritz and Goldie got home there was a lot to think about like: who the animatronics are, what did phone guy know about the pizzeria and what is behind the wall, Fritz didn't know a lot as he was only around for a month so he wouldn't have gathered much info on anything, but Goldie was an animatronic so he should know all the info about the pizzeria and phone guy, with that in mind Fritz asked.

Fritz: "hey Goldie, since you were an animatronic I'm guessing you would know some things about the place"

Goldie: "yeah, what do you want to know?"

Fritz: "well the phone dude is apparently following in his father's footsteps, so what did the phone guy know about the pizzeria and the animatronics?"

Goldie: "well, he was around when I was in service and back then everything was fine but then came the endoskeletons that let the humans use us as costumes and Spring Bonnie didn't like that so one time he retracted his endo and killed the guy inside"

Fritz: "whoa that's messed up, I'm guessing that's the first instance that you seemed to be possessed?"

Goldie: "well it would be if we were, apart from the Toys we also have our own sentience though now that purple guy is stuck in Spring Bonnie I'm not sure if he is there any more"

Fritz: "so what happened when the first kids got murdered?"

Goldie: "that was when the phone guy knew things were going to be bad, the purple guy was getting into Spring Bonnie and phone guy came in on him and wondered why he was doing that, the purple guy knocked him out and the next thing he knew is that there was blood on the animatronics"

Fritz: "so he must have thought that something happened to the kids when they started getting worried parents coming to find them"

Goldie: "exactly, he started to think the kids had possessed the animatronics"

Fritz: "ok so what about that wall?"

Goldie: "I'm not sure about the wall, but whatever's behind it can't be good"

After that Fritz and Goldie went to bed to get some much needed sleep and be ready for the next night, but back at Fazbear's Fright Mike, Chip and the crew was thinking of a way to bring back the others and destroy the franchise, so far the only thing any of them could think of is to burn the place down but they don't know how, there's no fuel or a way to start a fire so they tried to come up with plan B.

Mike: "how are we going to burn down the place with no petrol or diesel? There aren't even any matches"

Toy Freddy: "we could just smash through the walls and bring the place down that way"

Chip: "I don't think that will work, this place was made in anticipation of moving animatronics so they should have made the walls super strong despite the leaking water"

Toy Freddy: "I'm going to try anyway"

"Bonk"

Toy Freddy: "ouch!"

Toy Bonnie: "nice"

Toy Freddy: "do you have a better idea?"

Toy Bonnie: "I do actually, see those wires, they're hanging over the presents in hall 8, if we can damage them and course them to spark we might be able to start a fire"

Opal: "well that's a good plan but one problem, the doors are locked and we don't have the key"

Toy Bonnie: "not to worry, we can wait for those guys to come in who are going to check out the wall, when they come in we'll steal them and lock them in with the fire"

Finn: "not bad but about the wall, what's behind it?"

Toy Chica: "I hope it's more interesting then this place, it could be a way to get my sis back"

Mike: "no we have to do that our selves"

Toy Chica: "how?"

Mike: "the souls should still be in the void so we may be able to talk to them but I'm not sure if they'll be the same or something altered"

They kept talking for a while to think of ways to get their friends back and to destroy Fazbear's Fright, but there were still some variables that needed to be worked out which could take some time to figure out.

Back with Fritz and Goldie, Fritz was wondering what Goldie was up to as well as why Goldie wanted to help the animatronics, he knew Goldie used to be an animatronic but he lost his memory and surely he wouldn't do something like a large commitment when he only just got his memory back, so he asked.

Fritz: "hey Goldie?"

Goldie: "yeah, what's up?"

Fritz: "why would you help the animatronics, Mike and Chip when you only just got your memory back, don't you think you should see what they're up to first?"

Goldie: "not at all, you see I know they will need help, even though I never saw them in person until Mike used me to deceive them, I could sense their personalities and behaviour, so I can be certain they will get into trouble, plus I still have my own bad feelings"

Fritz: "you mean like what's behind the wall?"

Goldie: "yes, I fear that it is the same person that lured those helpless kids into the back room and killed them"

Fritz: "what but you said he got pushed into Springtr… what, Springtrap, Spring Bonnie, you don't mean"

Goldie: "unfortunately so, Spring Bonnie is Springtrap, it's the name given to him after he killed the human"

Fritz: "so purple guy is Springtrap?"

Goldie: "yes"

After that revelation Fritz grabbed Goldie and they quickly went to the hill where Fazbear's Fright is located but it was too late, phone dude had already arrived with a former employee of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, he was around 50-55 years old and had also seen plenty of strange things in his time there but was willing to help expose the truth about the franchise.

Phone dude: "ok bro here is the wall, what do you think?"

Employee: "well it does look odd, didn't you say you built it?"

Phone dude: "no way man, I found this place but I did redecorate but when I got to this wall it was like all smashed up, totally weird"

Employee: "ok let's see what I can do, stand back"

The former employee then took his sledge hammer and whacked the wall, at first nothing happened so he whacked it again and the cracks got bigger, third time and the wall came down, in place of the wall was a dark, cold and damp atmosphere with a very pungent smell of death.

Inside was 3 old arcade cabinets, one was a ninja turtles game, another was a street fighter game and the last one was an X-men game, the one where Magneto says "welcome to die", there was also some relics from the pizzerias, there was: a microphone, a red guitar, a pink frosted cake and a scale model of The Maiden of Triumph, close to them was a purple top hat and bow tie and a rotten yellow Bunny animatronic.

Phone dude: "whoa this stuff is narly man"

Employee: "you didn't tell me all this was here"

Phone dude: "dude I didn't know, if I'd known I would have done it myself, now I have all the stuff I need to make this the ultimate spook fest"

Employee: "well before you do you should clean up that Bunny over there, he smells like he just got back from hell, my god he stinks"

Phone dude: "aww man, you're right he smells worse than my dog, I better go get some bleach from the store before it closes"

The phone dude left the place to get something to clean the rotted animatronic but just as he left Fritz and Goldie came in through the other entrance and saw that there was a difference in cam 9, Goldie was going to investigate but thought Mike and the crew would like to know what has happened.

Goldie: "hey Mike, I think the phone dude has busted that wall down, what do you want to do about it?"

Mike: "I think we should have a look inside, I know some of you are scared of what it could contain but if we look at what's inside it may just be stuff from the pizzerias"

Ashe: "I still say that it's a bad idea, we could be stumbling upon something that could ruin even more of us even though we've already lost those we love"

Opal: "Ashe is right, I've already lost Bonnie, I don't want to lose her too"

Chip: "Toy Chica said there could be a way to bring back her sis, is that true Goldie?"

Goldie: "I don't think so, the Freddy crew and the Pete's Burger bar crew have lost their hope and as a result have been consumed by the void, they now reside in the darkest part of the void and will be changed by it, if you can bring them back out they will not be the same"

Toy Bonnie: "then that means this place must be destroyed as punishment for my bros torment, I'm going to go in that room and find me a can of petrol and a match"

Toy Freddy: "no don't I just got back from there and it's worse then we feared!"

Toy Freddy tried to stop Toy Bonnie from going into the room where the cracked wall was, but Toy Bonnie's pride and respect for his brother was too strong and he simply pushed past him in order to get to the room, once he got there Toy Bonnie looked around to see the stuff that was in there, when he got to the rotted animatronic he immediately recognised it.

Toy Bonnie: "what the… no what are you doing here Springtrap?!"

Springtrap's eyes opened up and looked at Toy Bonnie, then the rest of the crew came around the corner and he felt something, seeing all those faces from years ago sparked a powerful feeling of hate in his body, he remembers how Mike simply clicked his fingers and the suit he now rests in closed on him leaving him to bleed out, but his soul could not escape so now he is lost inside of the suit.

With all of the faces there Springtrap will now take his revenge starting with a song.

(Now play salvaged by Natewantstobattle)

Springtrap: "it's been years since I've a face around here,

I was broken and alone,

In that hell I called my home,

Should have left me to decay,

Finding me was your worst mistake,

Now I've found my new obsession,

Now it's just you and me,

You turn away,

I'll be right beside you,

You cut me off,

But I'll always have another way to find you,

My body's still mending,

You're in for a sight,

Another night but it doesn't get easy,

Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces,

That they salvaged,

No matter what the ending,

You won't last the night,

I hear you breathing in your room,

Now don't panic,

It'll all be over soon,

And you can play your little games all day,

You'll never be free,

You block me out all you want,

But I hear the sound,

The echo of a "hello"

I'll come back around,

You turn away,

I'll be right beside you,

You cut me off,

But I'll always have another way to find you,

My body's still mending,

You're in for a sight,

Another night but it doesn't get easy,

Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces,

That they salvaged,

No matter what the ending,

You won't last the night,

(You won't last the night)

After the song everyone was surprised to see their old nemesis has now taken over the old rotten Bunny animatronic that was intended for him but just so he could rot and suffer with no one to see for the rest of time, but now he has gained control over the suit and will make life harder for the crew, but Mike can see that he doesn't want this and that if they can avoid him long enough he may just burn the place down himself.

Mike: "well look what we got here, the purple bitch returns"

Springtrap: "oh no, I'm not purple guy anymore"

Mike: "well then who are you, can I guess?"

Springtrap: "no you can't, I'll tell you, I am Springtrap and you will know my vengeance"

Chip: "wow, is it me or is the name I gave that thing sticking"

Springtrap: "shut it you tiny worm"

Chip: "hey stupid I'm a Chipmunk, can't you see my stripes"

Springtrap: "no one cares who or what you are, when I'm done with you, you will be nothing"

Mike: "is that a challenge?"

Goldie: "if there's going to be fighting I better let Fritz know, Fritz, come in Fritz, do you read me?"

Fritz: "this is Fritz, what's going on?"

Goldie: "there's going to be a fight, switch to cam 9"

Fritz: "ok, got you, whoa who is that?"

Goldie: "that's Springtrap, he's been possessed by purple guy, just like I feared, but Mike beat him before so I have faith he can do it again"

Mike: "you better believe I can but I'm sure the others want to go first right?"

Everyone: "right!"

So a fight between Springtrap and Mikes crew began, the first to attack was Toy Bonnie since he got there first, he started by rushing towards Springtrap and knocking him down, Toy Bonnie then pounded him in the head trying to damage the eyes so he couldn't see, normally he'd still be able to hear and be a treat with those big ears but Springtrap lost half an ear while stuck inside the room so he'd have a hard time moving around.

Toy Bonnie was using all his strength but it wasn't doing anything, Springtrap just pushed Toy Bonnie out of the way and in to a wall, he hit the back of his head and that coursed a major system failure which resulted in him shutting down.

Springtrap: "wow, with this new power I'm now stronger then you Mike"

Mike: "yeah, don't think so"

Next to fight was Toy Freddy, he was the first one to see Springtrap so he felt it was his responsibility to destroy him, Toy Freddy knew he was the heaviest so he put that to good use by standing still and getting Springtrap to come to him, Springtrap walked right up to Toy Freddy and was at least 2 foot taller and he bashed him right on the head, this got Toy Freddy mad as the move flatted his top hat, so he punched Springtrap in the stomach then whacked his head dropping him to the floor.

Toy Freddy was then going to pile drive him but he grabbed him by the neck and rammed him into a wall, Toy Freddy then shut down.

Springtrap: "this is great, I can take anything you throw at me"

Toy Chica: "ok then how about this, this one's for my sis"

Toy Chica was next and she was still pissed that her sister was turned into a lamp, she took to the air and circled Springtrap, at first he was annoyed then dizzy then the speed just kept on raising until and mini tornado was formed and Springtrap was taken off his feet and was spinning around, the air started to slash at his arms and legs, the sound of the wind going so fast was deafening but Springtrap found his moment, he grabbed Toy Chica by the leg and slammed her to the ground, she then shut down.

Springtrap: "that was pretty good actually, to bad I'm better"

Ashe: "that's it, no one who kills for a living is allowed to come back from the dead and hurt my friends"

Opal: "you are nothing but a bitch even in a new body and you are going down"

Opal and Ashe once again teamed up to take down the pizzeria ruining killer, this time they worked closer together to take him out, Ashe jumped on his chest while Opal jumped on his back and started scratching away at the suit reviling more of the decayed body of the purple guy that lies inside, Springtrap made a smart move though by picking up Ashe he threw her at the ceiling where she banged her head which coursed her to shut down, then on her way down she hit Opal which coursed her to shut down.

Springtrap: "you cannot defeat me now, I'm too powerful so just give up"

Mangle: "not so fast, it's my turn"

Mangle was next to attack, she didn't bother with the walls this time and after being fixed again she was confident that if she fails there's a chance she will be fixed a third time, so she ran at Springtrap and took hold of his shoulders then flipped over him, kneed him in the back and then threw him over her head, this dazed him for a second but not for long.

Everyone was impressed by the feat Mangle just pulled off so they didn't see Springtrap looming behind her, like a dark shadow rising up Springtrap rose above Mangle and tackled her to the ground and started to take her apart, she once again was mangled and this coursed her to shut down.

Chip: "Noooooooooooo, how dare you do that to her you BITCH"

Springtrap: "maybe if you pay attention to your surroundings you'd see me"

Chip: "I'll destroy you"

Finn: "no he's mine"

Chip: "will go together"

Finn: "agreed"

So Finn and Chip teamed up as well for the love of Mangle, Finn would be the muscle while Chip would be the nuisance, Finn being as tall as he is was still taller than Springtrap so he kicked him in the chest, this let Chip crawl into his chest and start pulling at any lose weirs, this would have coursed lots of minor system failures but purple guy's link to Springtrap was incredibly strong.

Finn then retrieved Chip from Springtrap's chest and started pounding at it, Springtrap still wasn't phased by this and just pushed Finn away, Finn fell over coursing him to drop Chip and they both fell on their heads and they both shut down.

Goldie: "ok I've seen enough so I'm out of here, me and Fritz have to go home"

Mike: "hey get back here, you're supposed to protect me remember, you were going to kill him, come back"

Springtrap: "he can see that you've lost, so he is fleeing so he can live, if you run I will spare you life my revenge is already complete"

Mike: "that don't make sense, I killed you so you should deactivate me to get revenge"

Springtrap: "oh but you see what I've just done here will be far more enjoyable, when the phone dude gets here he will see these guys and think how foolish he was not to use them as part of the attraction and make them heads with light in too"

Mike: "why would he do that only after seeing them move?"

Springtrap: "don't you remember? He wants to expose the franchise for the strange things that's happened and after he reviews the camera footage he'll go nuts"

Mike: "oh crap, you're right, what does that mean for me?"

Springtrap: "why should I care, I'm going to love seeing you either be a head on a coat hanger or watch you go insane at the fact that your friends are dead muahahahahahahaha"

Springtrap then punched Mike in the face and he hit the wall this coursed him to shut down, Mike then found himself in some part of the void, it was so dark he couldn't see a thing not even the glow of his own soul.

Mike: "I'm sorry, I failed, I tried to kill him but he's back, now I don't know what to do, do I bring back my friends to try and destroy him, do I burn down the place and destroy the Fazbear name, I just don't know"

?: "you have to do both, only then will all be at peace, only you can do this Mike, I believe in you"

Mike: "Chica, is that you"

"…"

No one answered but what was said was enough for Mike to regain his confidence to try again and this time he knows what to do but he must now wait for Goldie and Fritz to get back to Fazbear's Fright and reactive him, that is if the phone dude doesn't use him as part of the attraction.

 **There you go guys that was chapter 2 of Five Nights of Isolation I hope you enjoyed and I hope you come back for more like I said I won't be able to post as often but as long as you are reading then that's good and if you are confused about some things remember to read Five Nights of Deception it's a complete story and you can find it on my profile so don't be shy give it a read till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	3. Chapter 3

Five Nights of Isolation

 **Hey guys this is chapter 3 of Five Nights of Isolation in this one Springtrap will officially be introduced to Fritz and Mike and Chip will find themselves alone and have to put things right again so let's go**

Chapter 3: the broken bunny

Fritz and Goldie were back home trying to come to terms with dealing with a murderous soul possessing a not as friendly as advertised rusted yellow bunny animatronic, one thing that Fritz was thinking about was why Goldie said he would help the animatronics but then when Springtrap wrecked them he ran like a chicken, he also thought about what Mike said about how Goldie was planning to kill purple guy but Mike was too fast.

Fritz: "Goldie, why did you run? I thought you were going to help them, you were going to kill purple guy and save them, so why were you scared?"

Goldie: "well it's because of Springtrap, like I said he didn't like having humans use him as a costume, he always said it was like being a puppet, but after he killed a human I was scared of him, the purple guy was nothing more than a man striped of his dream nothing too bad, but his lust for murder is a force to be reckoned with, with that combo just a taste of the power it can provide is a scary ordeal"

Fritz: "I didn't think he was so frightening"

Goldie: "you weren't standing right in front of him as he knocked out your friends"

Fritz: "well we have to face him again tonight so you need to Bear up and try to defeat him"

Goldie: "Bear up?"

Fritz: "yeah you know, man up"

Goldie: "oh… yeah ok but how"

Fritz: "well Springtrap is essentially just purple guy trapped in a suit, so treat him like you would purple guy and kill him"

Goldie: "well I would but Springtrap was my friend, I can't just kill him"

Fritz: "he killed a random human and every day since you were scared of him, that don't sound like a friend to me, what about you?"

Goldie: "no, it doesn't, ok let's kill a bitch"

Fritz: "that's more like it"

At Fazbear's Fright phone dude was back with the bleach he needed to clean up Springtrap, as he opened the door he saw what had happened and he was confused, he didn't know how Mike and the crew could have moved and ended up lying on the floor with damaged heads, he went to the office and turned on the camera monitor, after going through the footage on the cameras he found the tape where Mike and the crew fought with Springtrap.

Phone dude: "aww no way man, they're all alive oh this is great, I can take those guys too and turn them into heads, their souls will try to get out and haunt the customers and they'll get spooked, I wonder if I keep some as they are they'll try to get close to the customers, that's not a bad idea bro"

Phone dude then went to get the Toys and took either their heads off or just their limbs, he took off Toy Freddy's head and placed it in the game room right next to Pete and he took off Toy Bonnie's head and place it in hall 5 with Lenny, phone dude tied a rope round Toy Bonnie's ears and hung his head on the ceiling so it would swing around, he took off Toy Chica's limbs so only her head and torso were left, he got a coat hanger put her on it and placed her in hall 10 next to Oscar, as for Mangle since she was in a mangled state again phone dude left her as she was and hung her on the ceiling just above Foxy.

Phone dude: "there we go, man this place is looking more and more spooky, now what do I do with the other guys? Let's see there are two Cats, a Mongoose, a Chipmunk and a tall Wolf, I'll let them roam around and scare the customers, but then there's the Bunny he could be a good scare but before he goes anywhere he needs a clean"

Phone dude then went to the dark room where Springtrap was found so he could clean him up, with the bleach and a cloth he started to clean Springtrap but as he was wiping the animatronic woke up.

Springtrap: "Well look who we have here"

Phone dude: "whoa, dude you can talk?!"

Springtrap: "well of course I can talk, didn't you hear what I said on the camera?"

Phone dude: "yeah, you said something about revenge to the Mongoose dude"

Springtrap: "and did you do what I said?"

Phone dude: "well I put some of the guys in the halls with lights in their heads, but I'm going to leave some out to run around and scare the customers"

Springtrap: "which ones did you leave?"

Phone dude: "there are the two Cats, the Wolf guy, the Chipmunk and the Mongoose dude"

Springtrap: "I guess that will have to do, I can't wait to see Mike's face when he sees what you've done to them"

Phone dude: "yeah… ok dude, can I clean you up now you smell like death"

Springtrap: "but you see that's the idea"

Springtrap then hit phone dude on the head which knocked him out but to make sure he doesn't get back up again he brutally crushed his head, nothing would survive that and now that phone dude is dead Springtrap would run the show and make things even worse for Mike and Chip, that is until he himself get's fed up of being stuck in purgatory.

Back with Fritz and Goldie, Fritz was wondering what Springtrap was like before he decided to retraced his endo on the human, Goldie said he felt like a puppet and that he didn't like the feeling, he also said that after that event he was scared of him.

Fritz: "so Goldie I have to ask, what was Springtrap like before he killed that human?"

Goldie: "well like I said he was first called Spring Bonnie, he was called this because the Bonnie you saw at the end of the hall with a light in his head is actually the original design but as the design was finalised the endos were delivered so Bonnie was redesigned into Spring Bonnie, after the events that happened Bonnie's design was used and was made a part of Freddy's crew"

Fritz: "well that's cool but I want to know what was Spring Bonnie like, was he kind, was he Funny, did he ever have any murderous intentions?"

Goldie: "no, he was a good friend he was always helpful, whenever I had a problem with entertaining kids he would lend me a hand, and whenever I felt down he would be there to cheer me up, when it came to the endo's costume mode I didn't like it either but I thought of it like if a human is using me then I can shut down and relax, but when ever Spring Bonnie was being used he would always resist"

Fritz: "wait if Spring Bonnie was resisting the person inside him wouldn't phone guy see that too, maybe that's another reason why he tried to expose you as possessed"

Goldie: "well normally when we were used as costumes it was both of us at the same time, so I would shut down while he would resist so if phone guy did see that or not I don't know"

Fritz: "so can you tell me what Spring Bonnie was like after he killed that human"

Goldie: "after he killed the human everyone called him Springtrap and I took to that name as well, he was different in every way almost like he was a different animatronic all together and I don't know why"

Fritz: "maybe tonight we will find out"

After that they went to Fazbear's Fright and saw that phone dude had used more of the animatronics as part of the attraction, as they walked to the office they saw Toy Bonnie's head tied by the ears to a rope hanging from the ceiling, as well as Toy Freddy's head next to Pete's body hanging on a coat hanger and Toy Chica's body on a coat hanger next to Oscar, when they got to Foxy's head they saw Mangle hanging on the ceiling and dripping oil from her damaged parts, this added to the scary atmosphere the place already had, Fritz and Goldie had seen enough and finally made it to the office.

Once they got to the office they saw a red light flashing on the phone, phone dude somehow left a message after they found Springtrap and Fritz and Goldie was curious about what it would say so Fritz pressed the play button.

"Beep"

Phone dude: "hey bro thanks for coming back for another night, so I got that wall down and you'll never guess what, we found one a real one, well they are all real but this guy is something special, he looks super creepy and he has this narly smile and those eyes, they stare into your soul man, I would hate to see this thing move around, that would make me shit myself man, anyway talk to you later man"

After that Fritz and Goldie just looked at each other and knew that the phone dude was doing his best to make this place a full blown nightmare and they decided to tell Mike so he can hopefully find a way to destroy the place and quickly.

Meanwhile Mike was still stuck in the darkest part of the void and he was trying to talk to the voice from earlier, to him it sounded like Chica's voice but every time he said that name the voice would fall silent, Mike tried one more time to reach out to the voice by asking for advice.

Mike: "please tell me, how do I get my friends back and how do I destroy Fazbear's Fright, I need to know so I can be free and be with the one I love"

The Voice: "you must first talk to the reminds of your friends, when they hear your voice it will direct them to a hole in the void, the hole is a connection to the real world, when they go through it they will be given a new body to use but they have been corrupted by the darkest part of the void and may not be the same as you remember they may even try to destroy you"

Mike: "I'm a very good friend of theirs, I'm sure they won't hurt me"

The Voice: "I wouldn't be so sure, lucky for you, you dead as an adult, but they died as children and so the void will affect them more then it affects you"

Mike: "I'll make them see, if I've done it before then I'll do it again, mark my words if anything bad has happened to my Chicken then I will do my best to avenge her"

The Voice: "please do, for me Mike"

Mike: "what was that?"

The Voice: "nothing, you must go now a friend is calling you back to the real world"

Just then Goldie reactivated Mike with Chip on his shoulder, they both looked happy to see Mike was ok but Mike could also see that they looked worried so he asked.

Mike: "well it's nice to see you're both ok but, why the long face?"

Chip: "Goldie says we're in a lot of trouble, apparently phone dude is dead, Springtrap is on the loose and we still haven't found Opal, Ashe or Finn"

Mike: "what about the Toys, what happened to them?"

Goldie: "they've been made a part of the attraction"

Mike: "that's exactly what Springtrap said he would do, do you know if Opal, Ashe or Finn has been made a part of the attraction?"

Chip: "we haven't seen them yet, what we need to do is find them and reactivate them, then we need to get back to Fritz and help him out"

Mike: "why what's wrong?"

Goldie: "I've been getting transmissions from my radio and he's sounding very worried"

Mike: "right let's go get us some back up then help out Fritz"

So they went to find Opal, Ashe and Finn, they were most likely moved to a storage room somewhere but it was hard to find as the walls and halls of this place are very confusing, it's like being in a maze that keeps changing every so often, they found the storage room in hall 3 where Foxy's head was.

They opened the door and found them but with them were 5 other animatronics that looked similar to the Pete's Burger bar crew but Mike left them behind for now, luckily all 3 of the original Toys were there and intact, so they simply reactivated them and they rebooted in no time.

Opal: "ok you know what, next time we fight something let's just swarm the bitch ok"

Mike: "yeah, sounds good to me"

Ashe: "so what happened this time? Did someone die?"

Chip: "yes, the phone dude is dead and Springtrap is running loose, he may even be after Fritz, we have to help him"

Mike: "that's not all, I think it's best you know that phone dude also used the Toys as part of the attraction too, Toy Freddy and Toy bonnie are now just heads and Toy Chica is on a coat hanger like Freddy"

Finn: "what about my dear Mangle, what happen to her, please say she's ok"

Goldie: "well as you know Springtrap mangled her again, but I think she is being used as part of the attraction too, they have her hanging on the ceiling above Foxy"

Finn: "unacceptable, phone dude is responsible for this and for that he would pay but you said he's dead, so how do I avenge her?"

Mike: "Springtrap may also have a hand in this so let's go meet up with Fritz and destroy him there"

So now with the reminder of the crew reunited they rushed to the office to help Fritz, as they walk down the halls they can hear the laboured footsteps of Springtrap, almost like a zombie they can hear the metal feet scratching and scraping across the tiled floor, but one thing caught Goldie off guard one thing he never expected to hear ever again, as Springtrap slowly walked towards the office he was saying "help me" but it wasn't purple guy saying it, it was Spring Bonnie.

Goldie now knew there could be another way to destroy Fazbear's Fright but he didn't like it, despite the fact that he killed a human and the intimidating image he gave off after that event, Goldie still considered Spring Bonnie a friend but with this info Goldie's only plan was to sacrifice Spring Bonnie to both kill purple guy once and for all and destroy Fazbear's Fright.

They finally got to the office but it was too late Springtrap got there first.

Springtrap: "well, well who do we have here, a scared little man trying to keep an eye on me so I don't escape, well I'll tell you something I'm not staying here once this place officially opens I'm going to make a big entrance by killing those fools who come here, then I'll blow this place to pieces and then I'm going to go on a killing spree"

Fritz: "dude your crazy, you think any of us will let you do that, just look at yourself for one you're a broken down mess of parts, you smell like the end of the world and you do realise that there is another consciousness hidden inside of that suit right?"

Springtrap: "ha, your tricks won't stop me, if there is another consciousness inside why doesn't it take me over already?"

Goldie: "because it's afraid, afraid of you and me, I would be if I killed a person and saw the face of a friend in disbelief"

Springtrap: "agh, when did you lot get here?"

Mike: "just now"

Springtrap: "no matter, I've scared you sufficiently enough, if you wish you can come at me again but you will most likely fail again and this time no one will be there to bring you back"

Springtrap then walked out of the office leaving Fritz scared and confused, he guessed that the remaining crew may have been put in the storage room but he didn't know about the phone dude, Mike and Goldie explained to him what happen to phone dude and about Mike's ultimate plan.

Mike: "so while I was in the darkest part of the void I came across a voice, it sounded a lot like Chica but every time I used her name the voice would go quite"

Fritz: "so do you think it was Chica?"

Mike: "it's possible but I'm not certain, anyway the voice told me I have to both get our friends back from the void and destroy Fazbear's Fright, but there's a catch"

Chip: "aww man, I hate those, I didn't get that when I was in the void"

Mike: "what did you get in the void?"

Chip: "I got a voice that sounded like Mangle but she said to get the Pete's burger bar guys to come back and that they may have changed, like the darkest part of the void has consumed them"

Mike: "that's what my voice said about the Freddy crew, but there's one thing, do we know what's happened to the Toys?"

Finn: "I believe their souls are floating around and could come back along with the others but could also become corrupt, we must watch out when time comes to using them to defeat Springtrap, I'm sure that time is soon"

Goldie: "well that sounds like a good plan and you should go for it but I have another plan"

Fritz: "let's hear it"

Goldie: "well while we were coming to help you I heard a voice myself, no I wasn't in the void I can't go there, but it was the voice of Spring Bonnie he's trying to regain control of his body and I think it's working, did anyone else noticed the sound of him walking"

Mike: "no of us have even seen him walking before, how are we to notice anything just because of him walking"

Goldie: "well just think Mike, do you have trouble walking?"

Mike: "no"

Goldie: "and Chip, do you have trouble walking?"

Chip: "nope"

Goldie: "there you go, he has trouble walking because he is losing control over the body, I bet that soon he will get weaker as Spring Bonnie starts to reject purple guy and make his life harder to live"

Mike: "so what's the plan?"

Goldie: "for now let's stick to getting our friends back, either way I want to save them before we blow this place sky high, after that's done if Spring Bonnie has gained enough control over purple guy I'm going to ask him to burn this place himself"

Fritz: "are you ok with that, he was your friend once so don't you think the world would be lonely without him"

Goldie: "in some ways yes it would, but he still killed a human and he still scares me that part I won't miss, it's a 50/50 but it must be done"

So the plan was set for the next night, they will try to bring back the Freddy crew and the Pete's burger bar crew and through them the Toys may come back too, but the chance they have already changed is high and they may be too dangerous to be near, but without them there is no way they can win, so the battle to restore peace is on and even inside a new body purple guy is not safe.

Spring Bonnie: "hey you"

Purple guy: "me?"

Spring Bonnie: "yeah you, you think you so cool don't you?"

Purple guy: "what do you mean?"

Spring Bonnie: "you know, you didn't get what you wanted in life so you kill others to feel better, you get off on others losing their dreams too"

Purple guy: "I don't know who you are so get out of my head"

Spring Bonnie: "you know who I am, I'm Spring Bonnie the suit you would put on the other humans so they could entertain kids, you used me to kill those kids and you stuffed them in to the Freddy crew suits"

Purple guy: "I said get out of my head"

Spring Bonnie: "oh I'd love to get out of your head and take control of my body back, the last time I did that I killed a man it was fun, but you're already dead so we're stuck together forever"

Springtrap: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **That was chapter 3 of Five Nights of Isolation, I hope you liked it and that you'll come back for more and remember if you need a recap on the past just look for Five nights of Deception on my profile so please fav follow and review and till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	4. Chapter 4

Five Nights of Isolation

 **Hey guys this is chapter 4 of Five Nights of Isolation in this one Mike must get the animatronics back from the void and hopefully defeat Springtrap so let's go**

Chapter 4: back from the dead again

Goldie and Fritz were at home drinking tea and watching a movie, it was something Jeremy would do on mass before he became Chip, they were watching Jurassic World and they were at the part where the Raptors talk to the Indominus Rex and Goldie was thinking _"wait that was the perfect time to say clever girl, they missed the best opportunity to recapture the original movie, well now I'm disappointed"_ Fritz wasn't really getting into the movie he was just wondering about the plan and if Spring Bonnie was still inside the suit.

Fritz: "hey Goldie?"

Goldie: "yeah?"

Fritz: "do you really think that Spring Bonnie will get control of his body back?"

Goldie: "well I hope so, it might sound mean but I want Spring Bonnie to come back so we can sacrifice him and no one else, if he goes then he takes purple guy with him"

Fritz: "wait why do we need to sacrifice anyone, surely there's a way out, in fact there's two ways out"

Goldie: "there may be two ways out but the phone dude has collected a lot of vintage stuff from Freddy Fazbear's pizza, most of it will easily burn quickly so we may not have enough time to escape before the fire would engulf the whole building"

Fritz: "so even if you try to run the fire would catch up to you and burn you alive before you could get to the door?"

Goldie: "I'm afraid so I believe"

Fritz: "so for this plan to work you are counting on Spring Bonnie to get his body back so he can sacrifice himself to kill purple guy's soul and destroy Fazbear's Fright?"

Goldie: "yes"

Fritz: "well then I hope it works"

Meanwhile with Springtrap, Spring Bonnie was talking with Purple guy, the two are strangely alike with one who has lost his dream and kills others so they cannot have their dreams and the other who has a dislike of people using him as a puppet and so kills to be rid of them.

Spring Bonnie: "you know we are kind of alike, we like to kill people"

Purple guy: "we have nothing in common"

Spring Bonnie: "sure we do, you kill people who are better off then you and I kill people who use me for their own gain"

Purple guy: "so why didn't you kill me when I murdered those kids?"

Spring Bonnie: "oh that, that was because I already killed that human before"

Purple guy: "I bet you can't even remember who he was"

Spring Bonnie: "should I?"

Purple guy: "yes you should, he was my brother and you just killed him like he was nothing"

Spring Bonnie: "but isn't that what you did to the kids, you think just because you can't follow your dream then other people's dreams are mere fantasy and are worth nothing"

Purple guy: "and you kill anyone who touches you, I bet that you killed me didn't you"

Spring Bonnie: "no that was the endo, it's very faulty"

Purple guy: "yeah, just like you now get out of my head"

Purple guy and Spring Bonnie were done talking for now but Spring Bonnie loves to torment Purple guy and the more he does it the more strength he will gain by feeding on purple guy's misery.

Mike on the other hand was sad and at a loss, he hadn't got anywhere with talking to Chica's head, it seemed that she was angry with Mike but he didn't know why, he had no control over what happened at the pizzeria and what happened afterwards, he was deactivated when the move began and wouldn't have been able to defend and protect Chica or any other of the animatronics, Mike figured he should keep trying to reach Chica until either Springtrap comes back or Goldie get's here.

Mike: "Chica please listen to me, we need your help to defeat Springtrap and then we can destroy Fazbear's Fright and be together forever, please hear me you have to come back and help us or you'll be lost in the void forever and I know you don't want that, you told me remember, you told me that you never want to suffer the loneliness the void is known for, please Chica follow my voice now, remember when you told me that you love me and I love you too, you have to come back so we can destroy this place and then I'll show you the world"

Chica: "Mike is that you, where the hell have you been I've looked all over and I never found you, you left me behind didn't you, why would you do that?"

Mike: "I would never leave you, I just couldn't find you, I think you were in a different part of the void and I didn't know where you were"

Chica: "I don't believe you, you left me to suffer and you didn't care about me, now you want me to defeat Springtrap, why?"

Mike: "because he's back and he will kill us, all he needs to do is gain enough power then he'll kill us all and there will be no coming back, do you want that?"

Chica: "well no but, why has it taken so long for you to get back to me?"

Mike: "I was deactivated too, remember"

Chica: "yes I remember, ok I found the hole to you, I'm coming through but the void has changed me so be careful"

Chica stepped through the hole leading her to the real world, Mike saw her coming through one of her eyes and materialise in front of him, she was indeed different for one her eyes were constantly black with white pupils instead of their beautiful bright purple colour, the rest of her was normal except that she looked as if she was burnt, her body language was different too, instead of the warm and relaxed atmosphere she used to give off she now seems on edge and anxious as if she's expecting something to happen.

Just then something did happen, Fritz and Goldie walked in and was ready to try and put the plan into action, they saw that Mike had got a head start by getting Chica back but noticed that she had changed by quite a bit, but Chica also noticed them too and tried to attack Fritz.

Fritz: "whoa what the hell!"

Chica: "who are you and what are you doing here?"

Fritz: "don't you remember, it's me, Fritz"

Chica: "I've never seen you before, why would I know you?"

Fritz: "surly you remember me coming to the pizzeria to get the job 30 years ago, but as soon as I got it you were put into storage, please just let me go"

Mike: "Chica, put him down, he's telling the truth"

Chica: "oh of course your right, I'm sorry it's just… the void has consumed me and twisted my mind, I may attack people I don't know or can't remember"

Goldie: "It's ok Chica we forgive you, anyway did Mike tell you about Springtrap?"

Chica: "yeah but, what about him why does he want to kill us?"

Goldie: "it's purple guy, remember that Mike shoved purple guy into Springtrap and now he has control over the suit, we need to get everyone back so we can defeat him again, will you help us?"

Chica: "yes of course, if purple guy thinks he can come back from the dead then he'd better think again"

So with Chica back in a phantom like form they went off to bring back the rest of the crew, but first they went to reintroduce Chica to Chip and the original Toys.

Mike: "hey Chip, guess who got their best friend back, I did"

Chip: "whoa is that Chica, what happened you look so different"

Chica: "this coming from a Chipmunk, hey when you spend 30 years in the void something's going to change, I'd like to see you stuck in there for that long"

Chip: "I was"

Chica: "oh…umm, ok then"

Opal: "ok enough fooling around, I assume we need her help to get the others back too"

Goldie: "yes it is essential we use Chica to get through to the others, since they are so close it may be easier for us to bring them back with Chica's help"

Opal: "so will I get my Bonnie boy back?"

Chica: "well I'm not sure about him, he seemed so depressed about being lost in the void that I don't think he'll come out again"

Opal: "but I can't live without him, I need my Bunny"

Ashe: "you could always try Springtrap, he's a Bunny"

Opal: "are you suggesting I try and sweet talk that killer?"

Ashe: "yeah, maybe he'll think about us more thoughtfully and see that we are a big happy family and be more considerate towards us"

Opal: "yeah well forget it, he is no more than a psycho and I don't want anything to do with him, plus if Chica can get batty with Mike for a misunderstanding I'd hate the think what Bonnie will do with me"

Mike: "hey how do you know that?"

Opal: "I was eavesdropping"

Mike: "sneaky little"

Finn: "guys we must move, I can hear Springtrap coming"

Springtrap has awoken and could hear them talking so he was coming to kill them, the crew went into hiding in the vents while Fritz when to the office, he used the cameras to find Springtrap and saw him in cam 8, he was looking at Chica's head with his own head tilted to the right, the lights in Chica's head were off signalling that the soul was not there, this made Springtrap mad as he knew that if the animatronics came back he will not stand a chance.

Fritz lost Springtrap he could not be seen anywhere, he looked up and saw Springtrap in the window just the other side of the office, Springtrap was staring Fritz down almost like he was saying "I'm watching you" then he just walked away, Fritz was spooked by that but he was getting used to the constant threat of Springtrap, Fritz looked around the office and remembered that Freddy was just outside the door.

Fritz: "hey Freddy did you see that, you saw him right, Springtrap is back and we need your help to defeat him, I know you tried once before but if he can just come back then you need to as well, if you let him kill us and innocent people then it will be just like when you died, you have to come back and stop him, please Freddy listen to me and come back to us your friends"

Freddy: "you, you're the one who put us into storage, why should I help you, you're just going to betray us aren't you?"

Fritz: "no I'm not like that, I just needed the money so I got the job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza but as soon as I got the job the place shut down so I ended up helping them move you into storage, I'm sorry about that ok"

Freddy: "ok I guess I can help you, you at least know how to value human life unlike Springtrap, but betray me and you will suffer for it, got it?"

Fritz: "yes Freddy"

Freddy: "good"

Freddy the came through the hole and materialised in front of Fritz, he too was changed his normal brown colour has strangely turned yellow but looked more green with the burn he had on him, he also has black eyes with white pupils and for some reason had wires coming out of his right eye and was missing his left ear, the strange thing is this is what Goldie looked like when he was scrapped after the spring lock endoskeletons were deemed too dangerous for use.

Just after Freddy came back the others came out of hiding and found Fritz and Freddy so they got reintroduced.

Chica: "Freddy is that you, well you've changed"

Freddy: "so have you"

Chica: "not as much as you, why do you look like Goldie?"

Freddy: "I don't know why do you look so burnt?"

Chica: "the void I guess, whatever it's good to see you again"

Freddy: "it's good to see you too, tell me where's Mike"

Mike: "right here"

Freddy: "so is it true, purple guy has taken over Springtrap's body"

Mike: "yes it's true, we need the rest of your crew and the Pete's Burger bar crew to defeat him"

Freddy: "what about the Toys?"

Chip: "yeah will need them too but since they don't go to the void they'll latch on with the souls and come back that way but none have yet, we still have the original Toys though"

Freddy: "that won't be enough, if none of the Toys come back we may be screwed"

Ashe: "wait but in that storage room where we were put, there were 5 other animatronics in there, can we use them to fight"

Opal: "I like the idea but here's a question, where did they come from?"

Mike: "they look a lot like Pete's crew, the similarities are too close to be a coincidence, in fact they may be the friends that Oscar talked about, let's leave them for now until we burn this place"

Finn: "I think they will come in handy when trying to get Pete's crew back from the void"

Goldie: "you may be right there"

Mike and the crew then went to try and get Foxy back from the void and help defeat Springtrap.

Meanwhile with Springtrap, Purple guy was getting nervous, if Mike could bring Chica back then he thought it was just as possible to get them all back and he would have to fight them all, the worse thing is with Spring Bonnie fighting the regain control of his body purple guy will not have the strength to fight them off this time.

Purple guy: "no, no, no… this is not good at all"

Spring Bonnie: "what the matter purple bitch, your old friends are come back from the dead to end you?"

Purple guy: "shut up"

Spring Bonnie: "why what's up I thought you like killing, you know what they say the more the merrier"

Purple guy: "well if it wasn't for you trying to take back your body I'd have both my power and your power making me an unstoppable force"

Spring Bonnie: "oh but don't you see, no one can be immortal, that would be a crime against nature, and you have committed many so now my task is to help them bring you down by any means"

Purple guy: "no I shall be immortal, if I can't have my dream then I shall have the world at my feet"

Spring Bonnie: "no you shall have me in your head destroying you from the inside out"

Purple guy: "what are you doing?"

Spring Bonnie then proceeded to show purple guy a recreation of his death, purple guy saw that as the biggest failure he has ever encountered and didn't want to see it but even if he closed his eyes he was forced to see it and so he started to run around the place trying to look away from the image but couldn't, Spring Bonnie was in his head and could control what he sees, this got purple guy so scared that he started to sing a song about being stuck inside the suit.

(It's back play lost from RED)

Purple guy: "can I be dreaming once again?

I'm reaching helpless I descend,

You lead me deeper through this maze,

I'm not afraid,

I'm lost in you

Everywhere I run,

Everywhere I turn,

I'm finding something new,

Lost in you,

Something I can't fight,

I cannot escape,

I could spend my life,

Lost in you,

Lost in you,

Your whispers fill these empty halls,

I'm searching for you as you call,

I'm racing chasing after you,

I need you more,

I'm lost in you

Everywhere I run,

Everywhere I turn,

I'm finding something new,

Lost in you,

Something I can't fight,

I cannot escape,

I could spend my life,

Lost in you,

Lost in you"

After the song Spring Bonnie went dormant and let Purple guy roam free again so he could try to stop the others from getting to Foxy, he ran as best he could to hall 3 but even with Spring Bonnie dormant he was still gaining control of his body so purple guy's foot placement was very heavy and easy to hear, it was so loud that Fritz could even pick it up on the camera monitor's sonar system and alerted Goldie via radio.

Fritz: "Goldie, come in Goldie, we have a situation here"

Goldie: "this is Goldie, what's the situation"

Fritz: "I have a dot on radar heading to your position, it's most likely Springtrap, be on guard"

Goldie: "roger Fritz, I'll tell the others, Goldie out"

Mike: "what's up Goldie?"

Goldie: "Fritz says Springtrap is heading our way, we may have to leave Foxy for now"

Ashe: "no not yet, I'm so close I can smell Foxy's sand covered fur"

Goldie: "even so, has he said anything yet?"

Ashe: "no"

Goldie: "exactly he's not ready yet, we have to abandon this attempt and come back tomorrow maybe"

Ashe: "but I want my pirate back, please just a little more time"

Opal: "we don't have any if Springtrap gets here then we're all dead, I know you want Foxy back I want Bonnie back just as badly but you know how stubborn he can be, just keep your fingers crossed and we'll try again tomorrow ok"

Ashe: "alright, at least we have Freddy and Chica, but I still think you should give up on Bonnie and go with Springtrap he's so your type"

Opal: "the hell he is, I'm not getting with a god damn murderer, in fact next time I see him I'm going to"

Springtrap: "going to… what?"

Opal: "eh… nothing, I'm going to just stand here and stare at you in fear, has anyone ever told you how absolutely terrifying you are?"

Springtrap: "no I don't believe they have but I'll take that as a complement"

Ashe: "Opal, what are you doing?"

Opal: "well after fighting this guy and losing badly I've realised that there is no way we can stop him without the other Freddy crew members"

Goldie: "well you don't scare me, I know there's a Bunny in there who is sorry for what he did and would love to help out a friend he didn't mean to scare but you have to fight harder cus either way come the end of the week this place is going to be gone"

Springtrap: "ha the only thing gone by the end of the week will be you, now die"

Finn: "everyone get out of here, I'll fend off Springtrap now go"

Ashe and Opal: "Finn nooo!"

Chip: "come on he's letting us escape"

Finn fought with Springtrap so the others can escape and hide in the office until daybreak, unfortunately Finn would not be strong enough to defeat Springtrap despite his height advantage, when they got to the office the fight had already ended and Fritz had a very sad a worried look on his face, looking at the monitor it was set to cam 3 looking down on Foxy's head, in the bottom of the camera pieces of Finn where scattered across the floor with his head deliberately placed on a table nearby looking at the camera.

Mike: "and that is what he'll do to us if we cannot defeat him and if Spring Bonnie cannot regain control"

Ashe: "no Finn, he was like a brother to me and Opal, now look at him, you're right Opal how can anyone love such a monster like that, he didn't even give Finn a chance did he?"

Fritz: "the fight went so fast I couldn't tell exactly what happened"

Opal: "Mike, please say you can fix him, please say that he will be the same as he always has been, please"

Mike: "I don't know… I"

Chip: "I can do it"

Ashe and Opal: "you can?"

Chip: "of course I can, it should be simple but it may take while, at least a day, two days at most"

Opal: "oh please Chip please you have to fix him, he's been there for us since day 1, you have to"

Chip: "alright alright, but you have to get Foxy and Bonnie back or I won't be able to fix him, his parts are all over hall 3 and hall 2"

Ashe: "we promise"

Chica: "good luck with Bonnie, like I said Bonnie has been having a very hard time so don't hold back"

Freddy: "and try harder with Foxy, he's been going through hell as well, he's been saying that he was betrayed again"

Mike: "don't worry, if I can get through to Chica again then I'm sure we can get to them too"

Goldie: "good to hear, well me and Fritz have to go, you guys should get started on fixing Finn and getting the crew back and will see you later"

Fritz and Goldie went home to get some rest so they can be ready for Springtrap's next move and hopefully put an end to him and Fazbear's Fright, but Springtrap was planning something of his own, with the destruction of Finn he felt confident that he was a force of destruction and could sneak around and take them out one by one, but they knew to stick together from now on and will not let him get the drop on them, only time will tell what happens next.

 **So that was chapter 4 of Five Nights of Isolation hope you enjoyed and hope you'll come back for more and I hope you liked the return of the real world music, I'll try to put more in the coming chapters a lot of you seemed to like the ones in Five Nights of Deception so I'll try some more well till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	5. Chapter 5

Five Nights of Isolation

 **Hey guys this is chapter 5 of five nights of isolation in this Chip will try and fix Finn and Mike will try and get back Foxy and Bonnie but will he have luck let's find out**

Chapter 5: reunited

Fritz was eager to go back to Fazbear's Fright and help with the plan of bringing back the animatronics or even help Chip fix up Finn but he couldn't, even though phone dude was dead the other guy who brought down the wall had taken over as lead project manager so going in and trying to help out would seem weird maybe even suspicious, Fritz was thinking _"why can't I go in and help, surly that other guy knows about the animatronics being possessed, plus if Chip is fixing Finn he should have seen them, gah I have to go and help them now"_

Fritz: "Goldie, you have some kind of magic don't you, I mean you did get into Mike's head"

Goldie: "well yeah but that's it, if you want to go to the attraction then let's go"

Fritz: "wait, I thought you were the voice of reason, you know Spock logic"

Goldie: "most of the time yes but I've been reading your mind and I agree with you, let's go to the attraction and help them, the more time we spend helping the better"

Fritz: "hell yeah now that's what I'm talking about"

So Fritz and Goldie went to Fazbear's Fright to help with the tasks at hand and if they saw the former employee and he gave them grief for being weird then they would tell him exactly what is going on.

Meanwhile with Mike and Chip, Mike was trying his best to talk to Pete so they at least had the leader of Pete's Burger bar back, the problem was is that he was being a coward again and there was no one that he really cared about to get him out but there was Sarah but she was in the same room that Chica's head is in so he told Pete to stay where he was, like he could move, and went to get Sarah back.

Mike: "Sarah, Sarah are you there? It's time to come back, it's time to help us"

Sarah: "Mike is that you? What's happening, what's going on, why do I feel like I want to kill everything in existence? That's not me at all"

Mike: "it's been 30 years, you've most likely been consumed by the void and now your mind is twisted, but you can still help us, purple guy is back and has taken over Springtrap's body"

Sarah: "what?! When did this happen?"

Mike: "a few days ago, I was trying to get to Pete but he's being a coward, I was hoping if I can get you to come back I might get you to get to Pete instead, will you help me?"

Sarah: "yes of course, it's been so long since I've seen Pete I'll be right out"

Sarah then stepped through the hole and materialised from her left eye and appeared in front of Mike, her appearance had changed too, she lost her flower that used to be in the right side of her fur on her head and the feather that is in the left side was ripped and what was left was ruffled some fur was missing from her torso, face and arms her claws looked a bit sharper though and her eyes where contently black with white pupils.

Mike was happy to see her again and they went to get Pete back, with him being a coward the only thing that would get him out of it was to see a good friend die or have the love of his life be there for him.

Mike: "here he is"

Sarah: "wow, is this what we're seen as now? An attraction for people how only heard of stories made up by old bats about how we are a freak show or something?"

Mike: "seem like it to me"

Sarah: "that's bull shit"

Pete: "Sarah, are you there? I can hear you but I can't see you"

Sarah: "Pete I'm right here, you don't have to be afraid any more, we're going to get out of here and be free again"

Pete: "what's going on? Mike said that Springtrap is back, is that true?"

Sarah: "I can only assume he's correct, he said that to me as well"

Pete: "does that mean I have to fight him again?"

Sarah: "well I'd say so but if I remember right and human/human soul mixed with the power of an animatronic with give him immense power, I'm I right?"

Mike: "yes, we fought him a few times already and lost, in fact Chip is trying to fix Finn after he went up against Springtrap but he got destroyed"

Pete: "where are they now?"

Mike: "they're in hall 3, while they are fixing Finn they are trying to get Foxy back too"

Sarah: "sounds like they have a lot of work ahead of them, come on Pete we have to help them"

Pete: "ok fine I'll help, but only because Sarah is helping too"

Pete then walked through the hole and materialised out of his right eye, he looked different too, almost his entire torso was gone only the waist down was left leaving the endo exposed, his arms where not to speak of either as they has been replaced by the wires that run through them, his lower jaw had gone too leaving the endo lower jaw behind so he could still talk, instead of the black eyes and white pupils that everyone else had Pete had red pupils like the ones Bonnie had when he got replaced.

Mike: "ok now that you're here let's go help Chip"

They went to help Chip with Finn and maybe help get back Foxy too, while they were walking Mike couldn't help but notice Toy Freddy didn't come through with Pete which could be a bad sign of things to come, there was still 3 more chances to get the Toys back but Mike was now worried that Toy Freddy could be gone forever, he shuck off that feeling as Fritz and Goldie arrived.

Mike: "what are you guys doing here?"

Fritz: "I couldn't wait till tonight to help out, I may not have seen them at their best for as long as you but I still consider them my friends, so I'm here to help"

Mike: "well great, I just got Pete and Sarah back so let's go and help Chip with Finn"

Fritz: "ok let's go"

Goldie: "we need to be careful though, the new manager will be about and I bet Springtrap will sense our presence"

Goldie was right Springtrap was waking up to the sound of footsteps and talking, Spring Bonnie was also getting excited he saw this as an opportunity to draw more strength from purple guy.

Spring Bonnie: "oh look your friends are here early so they can kill you quicker"

Purple guy: "more like your friends, why was Goldie talking to you like he still believes in you?"

Spring Bonnie: "well unlike you I actually have friends, we were the best of friends playing for the kids but after I killed your bro he didn't see me as the same Bunny anymore"

Purple guy: "aww, so he wants you to be that cool guy again, ha so pathetic"

Spring Bonnie: "at least I have someone to believe in me you're just a mindless killer, so what if your dreams got shattered mine did too"

Purple guy: "wait you had a dream too, why would you need a dream you had a duty to perform"

Spring Bonnie: "that's ironic, a killer knowing what duty is, anyway yes I have a dream it was to be a free animatronic, yeah I liked playing for the kids oh the joy it brought but I felt like I could do more so I wanted to get out and see the world but I couldn't leave"

Purple guy: "there was no way they would let you out and they would think you were possessed just for asking to go"

Spring Bonnie: "what does it matter now anyway you're going to kill everyone who comes through those doors come the end of the week and then all hell will break lose but I know Mike won't let that happen"

Purple guy: "ha Mike will die along with his friends and Goldie, and since Goldie is real now the blood will be on your hands"

Spring Bonnie: "say what you want but it's you doing the killing not me, my conscience is clear"

Purple guy and Spring Bonnie had finished talking for now and Springtrap started to move around, he was trying his best to move slowly and quietly so as to sneak up on the crew but Spring Bonnie was still trying to get control of his body back but after the conversation he took a big hit and purple guy got a bit more control instead.

Back with Mike and Chip, Mike got back to Chip with Goldie, Fritz, Pete and Sarah, Chip had managed to fix Finn but his systems where badly corrupted and needed to go through a complete system restart which would take up most of the time, but he was making good time as Springtrap wasn't seen yet today and Finn's systems were responding well with Chip's hardware.

However Freddy was having a hard time with Foxy, he'd got him to talk a little but he was refusing to come out, while Foxy was stuck in the void he has regressed to where he thinks every human will betray him a hurt him and no matter what Freddy or Chica does he will keep saying the same thing, Mike was getting pissed at Foxy's stubborn attitude and went on the offensive.

Mike: "Foxy! No one is going to hurt you, at least no one you know as your friends, but if you don't help us then you will get hurt, you will be stuck in the void forever and who will be to blame?"

Foxy: "who?"

Mike: "you, you have to help us Foxy or we'll all be doomed to live in the void and it will destroy us"

Foxy: "but who is it that's going to destroy us, no one has told me anything"

Mike: "it's purple guy he's back, he's taken over Springtrap's body and now he's got more than enough power to destroy us, you know what happens afterwards"

Foxy: "we will be lost in the void forever, ok fine I'll help you, you're a good friend Mike I'm sorry for being so stubborn"

Foxy then went through the hole and materialised through his left eye, his appearance has changed too, he had parts of his face missing and the fur on his ear was gone, tons of fur all over his body had gone, but the worst was the his lower right arm was gone as well meaning that his hook was gone too, he looked badly burnt and of course his eye was black with white pupils.

Ashe: "Foxy, oh thank god you're back I've missed you so, please you have to help us"

Foxy: "yeah, yeah I know let's go kill us a spring trap"

Opal: "no wait, stay here for now"

Foxy: "why?"

Chip: "it's Finn, he went up against Springtrap the first time we tried to get to you, I've fixed him up but now I need to reboot his systems, it's taking a while and I need some more equipment"

Foxy: "yeah like what?"

Chip: "I need some fire wall hardware but I can't remember where it is, I think I remember seeing one in the storage room, Goldie can you go look for me?"

Goldie: "sure no problem it's right… here"

Pete: "wait is that… no way it is, Sarah come look at this"

Sarah: "oh my god it's them, Cyril, Monty, Robin, Stuart and Morice, what are they doing here?"

Goldie: "we don't know, we found them there when Mike got deactivated the first time we fought Springtrap"

Pete: "we should activate them and ask if they've been here all this time, we may even be able to get Oscar back with them"

Opal: "no not yet, we don't know where Springtrap is and activating more animatronics may lead him to us, we need to wait till the right time"

Sarah: "what do we do now then?"

Ashe: "let's focus on Finn and getting Bonnie back for now"

So Goldie handed Chip the fire wall hardware and the systems were going through the final step: protection, it would take a few moments to fully install and Finn can finally reactivate, the problem is Springtrap had finally reached the crew and was now planning an attack, Foxy was closest to him so he set out a plan.

Springtrap: "well, well looks like they think they are safe, well I'm about to crash the party, why don't we destroy the damn fox, without that hook of his he won't be able to play fencing and I'll simply rip him apart and that will be another one down"

Spring Bonnie: "hey jack ass look over there"

Purple guy: "now what? Can't you see I'm planning the destruction of these fools?"

Spring Bonnie: "yeah don't care shut up, look over by the table, they are fixing Finn and by the looks he's almost done rebooting, if you want to get at that fox you'd better be quick"

Purple guy: "why? I can just rip him apart again no problem"

Spring Bonnie: "god you're stupid, do you know nothing about animatronics, and to think you worked at the pizzeria for 2 years, Finn has been going through a complete system reboot meaning he will regain all the strength he had when he was first created"

Purple guy: "and?"

Spring Bonnie: "and that means he'll be stronger then you, dumb ass"

Purple guy: "yeah don't think so"

Springtrap then slowly walked towards Foxy and managed to stay quiet enough to sneak up to Foxy and then rise up and attempt to attack but Goldie got a radio massage from Fritz and swiftly stood in front of Springtrap to protect Foxy.

Foxy: "what the devil?"

Goldie: "everyone get the hell out of here now"

Mike: "no Goldie don't you dare fight him, I'm not losing you too"

Goldie: "you have no choice go to the office and protect Fritz"

Chip: "I'm not going any were until Finn is done rebooting"

Ashe: "I'll take Foxy and Pete, Opal you get Sarah, Freddy and Chica"

Opal: "I'm trying to talk to Bonnie here"

Ashe: "and he has not said a damn thing NOW MOVE"

Goldie: "Mike you protect Chip and Finn"

Mike: "Goldie please don't fight him, I don't want to lose a good friend, spending all that time inside you has created a strong bond between us"

Goldie: "I know but I'm not going to fight him, I'm going to talk to him"

Mike: "what!"

Goldie: "Spring, I know you're in there please talk to me, I forgive you, I'm not afraid anymore"

Spring Bonnie: "Goldie? Hey man how have you been, it's been so long hasn't it?"

Goldie: "yeah it has, hey look I've become real, you know you could have done the same with those humans you always hated, I'm free to roam the world just like that dream you always wanted"

Spring Bonnie: "aww awesome, I'm sorry I killed that human, you know I don't like to be used I always wanted my own destiny, but now I'm stuck with a bitch and I can't get rid of him"

Goldie: "you're doing well, you have control of him now yes?"

Spring Bonnie: "for now yes, but I can't get rid of him not forever"

Goldie: "not to worry I have a plan, we want to burn this place down but we need someone to sacrifice them self in order to let everyone out, the fire will spread very quickly and I want you to do this, will you?"

Spring Bonnie: "I… I don't know, is there another way?"

Goldie: "I don't think so, we are trying to get other animatronics to defeat purple guy but it's talking a while and we need to be quick, but for it to work you need to take back full control of your body and then drop a match on some flammable stuff"

Spring Bonnie: "ok, I guess I don't have a choice so I'll do it, then I'll finally be free"

Goldie: "thanks"

Purple guy: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Springtrap then regained his murderous instinct and attacked Goldie, he punched him in the face which gave him a swollen eye which wasn't much but was enough to disorient Goldie, Springtrap then picked Goldie up and held him in the air and started punching him to death, Goldie tried to fight back by punching him in the face but purple guy had gained a mass of power from his rage, Goldie then lost consciousness and when that happened Springtrap didn't just drop him, he throw Goldie to the floor with an audible crack braking both Goldie's skull and the tiled floor.

Fritz and the crew that was in the office was watching from the camera system, they couldn't do anything and just sat watching some even crying, Springtrap now looked over to Mike and Chip and started smiling maniacally.

Springtrap: "now it's your turn, prepare for your demise"

Mike: "how long has Finn got till he can be reactivated?"

Chip: "he's on 85%, he's not going to be active any time soon"

Mike: "what do we do now?"

Chip: "I don't know I was going to ask you"

Springtrap: "why don't you say your goodbyes"

Mike: "yeah ok, Chip… Jeremy, you've been a great friend and an awesome bro"

Chip: "you too man, you've always been there for me and I've been there for you"

Springtrap then got close to Mike and Chip and prepared to destroy them once and for all but then.

Mangle: "GET AWAY FROM MY BOYS!"

Springtrap: "what the hell"

Mangle then materialized out of Foxy's head and attacked Springtrap, she looked mangled as usual and with the black and white pupil eyes and with a burnt look on her fur which of course was only on her head.

Mangle was the most changed in personality than any other so far, she had gone insane which gave her a higher burst of power then Springtrap's so she just re-enacted the bite of 87 and bit into Springtrap's head coursing immense pain, Mangle didn't come through straight away because she know she would have changed and feared what she would become but after seeing Springtrap almost attack Foxy, then attack Goldie and then going to attack Chip, Finn and Mike she was on the brink and decided enough was enough.

Springtrap managed to break free of Mangle's jaw and ran off.

Mike and Chip: "Mangle!"

Mangle: "hi guys are you ok?"

Chip: "yes, thanks to you we're fine, thankfully you're ok"

Mike: "it's good to see that you'll help us, Finn should be ready to reactivate soon"

Mangle: "that's great but, what about Goldie?"

Mike: "oh crap, Goldie!"

Mike, Chip and Mangle then went over to Goldie, Fritz and the others were still watching in the office through the cameras, and Finn started an automatic reactivate procedure, Goldie regained consciousness but he had lost too much blood and would not be around for long.

Goldie: "Mike, is that you, what happened?"

Mike: "well it looked bad there for a minute but then Mangle came out of Foxy's head and saved us now you can just get home and relax for a few days"

Goldie: "no I don't think I'm going to make it, Mike I think I'm not long for this world"

Mike: "no Goldie don't say that you'll be fine, just relax and we'll take it from here"

Goldie: "sorry Mike this is it, it's the end for me"

Mike: "no please Goldie please you have to help us"

Goldie: "I've done enough helping, now you have to take the lead, you are the main attraction, your story must be told"

Mike: "oh man those words, ok I'll do this for you and everyone else"

Goldie: "thank you"

Goldie then drew his last breath and then closed his eyes, the last thought in his mind was _"so this is what's it's like to be real and this is what it's like to die, how… inter…est…ing"_ Mike then hugged Goldie for a minute and then had an idea.

Mike: "Chip, is Finn done rebooting?"

Chip: "yes"

Finn: "what's going on, why are you all upset"

Mike: "Goldie just died, but I need you to help me place his body in Springtrap's room"

Finn: "wouldn't that be an insult to his memory?"

Mike: "yes but if he can get to Spring Bonnie like he just did maybe the body will spark him to gain more strength faster"

Finn then picked up Goldie's body and took it to the room where Springtrap was first found, he was staying in here during the day, Finn placed it right next to where he sits then went back to the office to talk with Fritz.

Mike: "are you ok Fritz?"

Fritz: "I'm… no, I got to know Goldie very well, it well be lonely without him but he's right we have to carry out the plan and if Spring Bonnie can get his body back then we're in"

Chip: "it's good to see you are still committed to the plan but for now you should go home and rest"

Fritz: "ok fine but I'll be back as soon as I can and if that manager sees us then I'll tell him what's going on here"

Ashe: "I'd say kick his ass out of here"

Opal: "Ashe… actually that's a good idea, then we need to get Bonnie back"

Mangle: "let me try to get to him, he's been talking to me and he says that we are all going to die"

At this point everyone was believing that statement but would try to fight for as long as they can, even if there's not enough to effectively fight Springtrap now, they still have the fire plan and they still have Spring Bonnie taking control of his body back, so can they succeed? Well tomorrow is another day.

 **That was chapter 5 of five nights of isolation I hope you liked the intense action and the dialogue and that you'll come back for more and remember to review to tell me what you think till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	6. Chapter 6

Five Nights of Isolation

 **Ok this is chapter 6 we're half way there in this one the crew will try and talk to Bonnie and the rest of the Pete's burger bar crew let's see what happens**

Chapter 6: numbers rising

Fritz was at home alone, without Goldie there to talk to or watch a movie with things were very dull and sad, it was like Goldie's bright fur was the light source of the house and without it there was no colour, it was even more sad not having Goldie around since the movie on the TV was The Lord of the Rings, Goldie would always see himself as the late great Christopher Lee and Fritz would be Elijah Wood, but without Goldie it's just not as fun.

Fritz was thinking _"I can't just sit around and mope, I need to avenge Goldie and find a way to get through to the animatronics like I did with Freddy, and I need to find that manager he at least looks like a smart guy, maybe I can tell him to shut down the place before it opens for Halloween"_ Fritz then grabbed his stuff and set off for Fazbear's Fright.

Meanwhile Chip, Finn and Mangle were in the office talking to each other, they were all happy to see that they were fine and for the most part in one piece.

Mangle: "it's good to see my boys are ok, I'm sorry I didn't come to help sooner I was too ashamed of what I might become after going through the hole"

Chip: "it's ok, you still have a good heart and you helped us when we needed it, I know you may have changed but if you can stay true to your heart then we can win against Springtrap"

Finn: "I'm just glad to see my Mangle again, but I have to ask, you said that Bonnie talked to you, what was it he was saying?"

Mangle: "well he said things like, there's no way out and we're all going to die, I don't think I like those words"

Chip: "yeah me neither, maybe we should talk to him and see if we can get him out"

Finn: "I'll go tell Opal, she'd want to know"

Mangle: "not on your own you're not"

Finn: "why, my system reboot restored my strength"

Mangle: "even so you still don't have the power to stop Springtrap, he has amassed more power then we last thought was even possible so we have to stay together as a team, I just hope Spring Bonnie has seen Goldie's body already"

So Mangle, Chip and Finn went to find Opal so they can try and bring Bonnie back from the void, meanwhile Mike, Pete and Sarah was trying to bring Lenny back and hope that Toy Bonnie would come through with him to help with the others but he was being a lot like Foxy.

Pete: "Lenny come on you know that if Springtrap is allowed to run free then there's no hope for us, please just help us with this and you'll be at peace besides who was the one to rally everyone up the last time we faced off with purple guy?"

Lenny: "that was me"

Sarah: "and who was the one who managed to teleport after years of having no endoskeleton?"

Lenny: "that was me"

Mike: "and who was the one who called for my help even when it seemed that they were helpless"

Lenny: "that was me!"

Mike: "so now it's your turn to help us with our problems, and once were done then we can finally rest in peace"

Lenny: "ok I'll help, I'm trapped in a Lion animatronic for Pete's sake"

Pete: "hey not funny"

Lenny: "so I should be more prideful, let's do this and show that purple bitch who's boss"

Lenny then materialised through his right eye, most of him was the same, no fur missing just burnt but the fur on his face was missing which made him look a lot like Bonnie when he was replaced but it was covered by his mane, the eyes were covered by the mane so you couldn't see his eyes.

With Lenny now back there was only two animatronics left to bring back but only one Toy left to come through as Toy Bonnie didn't come through with Lenny, Mike was now fearing the worst and that by the end of the week they would all be dead.

Just then Fritz had entered the building and went for the office, using the cameras he could see that Mangle, Chip and Finn had found Opal and Ashe, Opal was crying as she knew Bonnie would never lie about something so serious and after Goldie died it was all to believable, Ashe was trying to comfort her but she was just too upset, Finn sat next to her and did his best to cheer her up, reminding her of better times at the pizzeria.

Fritz also saw Mike, Pete, Sarah and Lenny, they were on their way to Oscar to bring him back and hopefully Toy Chica too, Fritz would keep an eye out for the manager or Springtrap for them so he could tell them to hind once they were too close.

Meanwhile with the manager he was walking around checking on everything making sure it was in place, for the time being it seemed fine but there was one thing on his mind _"so this place is apparently haunted by these souls that were trapped in the suits, so far the only evidence I have of that is that the phone dude died and that this place reeks of death"_ just then he bumped into something, or was it someone.

Manager: "oof, oh er… sorry I wasn't paying attention, I was day dreaming about how this place got so horrid so quickly"

Mangle: "oh don't worry we know why"

Manager: "what the hell! Who are you?"

Mangle: "they call me Mangle, oh and thanks again for releasing Springtrap, that was so good of you"

Manager: "er… you're welcome?"

Mangle: "idiot, I was being sarcastic, dur"

Ashe: "who you talking to?"

Mangle: "it's the manager, he bumped into me"

Manager: "oh hi there, aren't you a cute little Cat, my daughter would love me to bring you home"

Ashe: "do I look like a quadruped to you?"

Manager: "no"

Ashe: "exactly so back off!"

Manager: "oh… sorry, well what are you lot doing any way, are you the possessed animatronics?"

Chip: "only I am possessed and there's something you should know, there are more possessed animatronics here, the phone dude was right but the one you should look out for is Springtrap"

Manager: "that's the one I let out, what should I do with it?"

Chip: "you know how he works, if you're brave enough and willing you should deactivate it"

Manager: "ok, I'll see what I can do"

So as Chip leads the others to Bonnie the manager went to find Springtrap, he was hoping that if Springtrap was deactivated he could clean the place up and be ready for the grand opening, but as he walks through the maze of halls Springtrap can hear him coming and runs away, he's being pulled in to a trap.

Back with Mike, Pete, Sarah and Lenny they were trying to get through to Oscar but he wasn't coming out, he wants to be the family that Pete's Burger bar use to be when they all was around.

Sarah: "come on Oscar you have to come out we need you, if you don't then we are forced to stay in the void forever, do you want that?"

Oscar: "I've heard what Bonnie said and if it's true then we are doomed either way and I don't think it's worth it, so I'm only coming out if I can see everyone, I've heard you talking and I know they're here so go find them and reactivated them"

Mike: "you're being more stubborn then Foxy"

Oscar: "I don't care I know they want to see us again after years of loneliness why wouldn't they want to see us?"

Pete: "because they've moved on like you should have"

Oscar: "if only it were so simple"

They were getting nowhere with Oscar so for now Mike went to find out where Freddy and Chica had gotten to, as for Chip and the others in his crew they were talking to Bonnie and getting more info on what he knows.

Opal: "so Bonnie we heard you saying that were going to die, but how do you know this, what makes you say that and then cower away from helping us"

Bonnie: "the void, it shows me the future, it shows me the end of us all, I see fire burning us all and only two left standing"

Ashe: "two left standing, can you be more specific?"

Bonnie: "there are two, surrounded by fire, one is tall while one is small, one is victorious while one is defeated, but then one is left with a final attempt at victory but this too will cost him"

Chip: "cost him… what?"

Bonnie: "his life"

Finn: "Bonnie, do you know who will win, what do the visions tell you?"

Bonnie: "the visions are not so clear, the fire makes it hard to see but in the end I see one standing tall and proud, happy to see that they have won and will forever more be at peace, but even with unclear visions I do know that this is not the true future, you can rewrite this if you try hard enough but I am too scared to join you"

Opal: "oh come on, the Bonnie I know would never back down from a challenge, you have to help us rewrite the visions then you can be that guy who stands proud, you always liked to be at the top of the world"

Bonnie: "not this time, the least I could do for you is give the info I know and I have now go and for fill your destinies"

That was all Bonnie would indulge for now but with more and more animatronics being brought back from the void his confidence was getting stronger, meanwhile Foxy was still moaning the loss of Goldie, they had been great friends ever since Mike brought Foxy out of his shell and after he died it was a great blow to him, Foxy was looking at all the kids drawings of Goldie and saw that back when Goldie was the mean mascot of Fredbear's Family diner, it was much like Freddy Fazbear's pizza just more simple.

As Foxy continued to look upon the drawings Mike passed by still looking for Freddy and Chica, he was looking very worried so Foxy asked.

Foxy: "hey Mike, what you looking for?"

Mike: "how you seen Freddy or Chica?"

Foxy: "nope"

Mike: "yeah that's what I was afraid you'd say"

Foxy: "have they gone missing?"

Mike: "I think so, can you help me look for them"

Foxy: "sure, don't want them to get into trouble with Springtrap"

So Mike and Foxy went looking for Freddy and Chica, they went through all the different halls and looked around the storage room, the only thing in there was the other Pete's Burger bar crew, which Mike decided to activate tomorrow so as to get Oscar to come out but first Freddy and Chica, they went to hall 10 where the wall was, inside lay the body of Goldie, they looked around and saw Freddy, Chica and the manager tied up on the wall.

Foxy: "Freddy, Chica are you alright?"

Mike: "I bet Springtrap did this to them, let's get them down then get the hell out of here"

Foxy: "right"

Chica: "LOOK OUT!"

Springtrap came up behind them and knock them out, it would take a few moments for them to come to so Spring Bonnie tried again to control his body.

Spring Bonnie: "oh yay more people to kill, are you done yet?"

Purple guy: "it will never be done, I will take everyone you know away from you"

Spring Bonnie: "you may have taken Goldie and for that you will pay, but you can never take Mike, you were defeated by him and I have faith he'll do it again"

Purple guy: "you're dreaming, this time I will give him a choice and if he chooses badly then you all will suffer"

Chica: "hey purple bitch, I can here you, you know"

Purple guy: "oh good now SHUT UP!"

Spring Bonnie: "hey don't tell her what to do"

Purple guy: "or what, what are you going to do huh tough guy?"

Spring Bonnie: "I'll show you your death"

Purple guy: "go ahead this place is going to burn anyway no matter what"

Just then Foxy and Mike come around and saw Springtrap holding a knife ready to destroy Freddy and Chica or kill the manager.

Springtrap: "welcome to the best, poorly prepared game show, I'm your host Springtrap, I call this one save a friend were you must choose a victim to die but be warned choosing one of these losers will result in a secret second death so choose wisely"

Mike: "why the hell would we do something as stupid as that?"

Springtrap: "I'm sure you remember that I'm stronger than any of you, so if you don't choose I'll just kill the lot of you"

Foxy: "Mike he's right we have to choose or we're all doomed to the void"

Mike: "ok fine god damn it, I choose the manager"

Manager: "wait what!?"

Mike: "I'm sorry man, I really am but I don't know you"

Chica: "oh thank god I thought you were going to choose me"

Springtrap: "oh I'm sorry that was the secret death package"

Mike: "shit"

So Springtrap slit the throat of the Manager and he died within a minute but as that was happening Springtrap went out to the hall and into the vents, Mike and Foxy then freed Freddy and Chica and then tried to follow Springtrap, all the others heard the commotion in the vents and wondered what that was, they got a tip off from Bonnie who said "go after him, it's Springtrap" and they all rushed to the office.

Meanwhile in the office Fritz was asleep so he didn't know that Springtrap was even coming to kill him and so Springtrap was about to get an easy kill on him, but just before he could attack Spring Bonnie got control of his body and stopped him coursing Fritz to wake up, with Mike and everyone else coming through the door.

Fritz: "what the hell is going on?"

Spring Bonnie: "its purple guy, he's trying to kill you"

Fritz: "well then bring it on, I'm going to avenge Goldie and then burn the place down"

Mike: "Fritz, don't be stupid you know you can't win, he's stronger then you and if you start the fire you'd never be able to get out, Goldie even said so to you"

Fritz: "but then I would see Goldie again and we can enjoy watching movies together"

Chip: "hey you stole my thing about watching movies, I just saw Hunger games part 2 myself, I hope Mangle don't end up the same way Prim did"

Mangle: "what happens to her?"

Mike: "it's not pretty"

Spring Bonnie: "if you guys don't go now what ever happened to her will happen to Fritz, I can't hold him much more"

Fritz: "you guys go it's time to meet my maker"

Mike: "NO GOD DAMN IT, why must everyone die?"

Finn: "it's the sad fact of life I'm afraid even when you're dead"

Springtrap: "well said wolf man"

Fritz: "go get out of here, run!"

Spring Bonnie lost control and purple guy then easily beat Fritz to a pulp, the others ran to the only room Springtrap don't know about, the storage room and hid there for the rest of the night, Springtrap then walked around trying to find them but after two successful kills he was in no rush, in fact he was so happy he started to sing.

(Now play our little horror story from Aviators)

Springtrap: "a voice calls, a cry in the dark,

Telling me to crawl to the light,

But I won't, the show has just begun,

I'm giving one last encore tonight,

Five nights left to find you,

One last thing to tend to,

You'll fear what I can do,

But you'll never run,

Ghosts warn of my actions,

But I'm the main attraction,

You'll bring my satisfaction,

Our little horror story's just begun,

I believe after this final stand,

The end will come but not till you're gone,

I'm haunted, a killer in cage,

Using my undoing as my pawn,

Five nights left to find you,

One last thing to tend to,

You'll fear what I can do,

But you'll never run,

Ghosts warn of my actions,

But I'm the main attraction,

You'll bring my satisfaction,

Our little horror story's just begun,

These metal gears and parts contain my purple heart,

They had their sweet revenge and brought me to an end,

Now I'm the monster here, I'll make you disappear,

One last show to put on, after tonight you're gone,

Five nights left to find you,

One last thing to tend to,

You'll fear what I can do,

But you'll never run,

Ghosts warn of my actions,

But I'm the main attraction,

You'll bring my satisfaction,

Our little horror story's just begun,

After the song ended Springtrap was in another hall way all together but after killing both Fritz and the manager none of the crew dared to go anywhere, it seemed that Spring Bonnie needs more time to regain full control of his body before they can execute the plan, but time may not be enough if they don't do something to get Bonnie and Oscar back quick then their numbers will go down.

Mike: "we need to do something and quick but what, Bonnie and Oscar are being very difficult"

Pete: "I think it may be time to bring the other Pete's crew back into action, what do you say Sarah?"

Sarah: "yeah, I think it's the only way to get Oscar back"

Lenny: "oh I'd love to see them again, we can stay in here all night and work on activating them"

Chip: "I hope that they still work they look like they've been here forever"

Mike: "if you can do it then do it, we need every one of them just to stand a chance"

Freddy: "we'll keep watch, if Springtrap find us then me and Chica will fight him off"

Chica: "and don't bother saying no Mike, we have not choice"

Mike: "that's ok I want Mangle and Foxy to go scout on Springtrap, I think if we talk to Spring Bonnie we can help with him too but be careful purple guy may attack at any time"

Foxy and Mangle: "right"

So the plan was set, Foxy and Mangle was going to keep an eye on Springtrap and the others would stay in the storage room and try to reactivate the long lost Pete's Burger bar crew but the end of the week is drawing near and Spring Bonnie still has to gain full control of his body, things look bad for everyone.

 **So that was chapter 6 of five nights of isolation tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed and that you'll come back for more I'll try to use more RED songs in the next chapter but till then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	7. Chapter 7

Five Nights of Isolation

 **Hey guys this chapter 7 of five nights of isolation here Spring Bonnie will make a turning point and start to gain full control of his body so let's go**

Chapter 7: changing minds

Foxy and Mangle was walking/crawling around the halls looking for Springtrap, after killing off both the Manager and Fritz they were being very cautious not to make too much noise, this was hard for Mangle as in her mangled state she makes easily audible metallic sounds, even worse is that when she's nervous she makes a sound akin to that of a music radio.

So far there was no sign of Springtrap, it was possible that he went back to his room in hall 10, but as they got closer to hall 10 Mangle kept making the radio noise.

Foxy: "Mangle, what's wrong?"

Mangle: "I'm scared, we're actually trying to find Springtrap"

Foxy: "how can you be scared, you took him on and totally wrecked his face"

Mangle: "yeah I know, but I did that after getting enraged, I don't think I can do that again unless say you were getting hurt"

Foxy: "well hopefully not, we may seem real in these phantom forms but actually we are connected to Mike's subconscious, if we get hurt or damaged then Mike's will suffer as well"

Mangle: "then that means we need to avoid contact with sharp objects and things that would course us and by extension Mike pain"

Foxy: "exactly"

Mangle: "well that makes me even more scared"

Foxy: "just do your best to stay calm, Springtrap is around the corner"

They continued round the corner and into the room were Springtrap lays, he was sitting against the wall looking at Goldie's body seeming to be sad, they couldn't tell who was in charge at the moment as when Spring Bonnie or purple guy had control there was no difference, not even purple guy's purple eyes would come through when he had control, they needed to be wary as if purple guy was in control he might attack and not just hurt Foxy or Mangle he would hurt Mike as well, they approach slowly and started to talk.

Mangle: "Spring Bonnie, are you in charge right now, we need to talk"

Spring Bonnie: "yeah I'm in charge although I don't feel like I'm in charge, purple guy just over came me and then he killed your friend, I'm sorry"

Foxy: "there's no need to be sorry, what did you do?"

Spring Bonnie: "I could have held off purple guy for longer but I didn't, I could have confused purple guy but I didn't, and I know I have the strength to get full control but I just didn't"

Mangle: "well you have control now, while you have it you should try to gain more control, maybe you should show purple guy the recent kills he committed"

Foxy: "what will that do?"

Mangle: "maybe he will see the error of his ways"

Spring Bonnie: "hey that might work, I did have a bad reaction to hear that I killed his brother"

Foxy: "ok then go for it but we need to report to Mike"

Spring Bonnie: "ok then I'll do my best"

Foxy and Mangle then left the room and went back to the storage room, meanwhile in the storage room Chip was working on the lost Pete's Burger bar crew along with Mike, Opal, Ashe and Finn, they were having a hard time as they had been there for a long time, in fact when Pete's crew got split up the ones that weren't at the pizzeria ended up at Fazbear's Fright meaning that they had been here for at least 35 years.

Chip had managed to do a complete system restart on all of them but they seem to be unresponsive of the activation process, every time they started to activate their eyes would flash red signifying that there was some kind of error and then they would stop, it was getting Mike very worried, if they couldn't reactivate them then there was no hope, luckily though Foxy and Mangle had returned.

Foxy: "Mike left us in, I think we have made progress with Springtrap"

Mike: "who is it Freddy?"

Freddy: "it's Foxy and Mangle, should I let them in?"

Mike: "yes of course"

Mangle: "Mike good news, we think we have gotten through to Spring Bonnie, he has control and he will try to use the time he has to get stronger, we told him to show purple guy his latest kills, we hope that will get him to change or at least think about what he's done"

Mike: "well I'm not holding my breath for it, but I'll keep my fingers crossed"

Foxy: "so how are they come along?"

Chip: "it's not going well, every time I try to activate them they seem to have an error then shut off again, I've tried everything"

Foxy: "have you tried hitting them?"

Chip: "what?"

Foxy then swiped his hand across Pete's lost crew and they all began to start up, it seemed that they just needed a bit of violent persuasion to bring them back, one by one they all started up and for the first time in years they opened their eyes to some old friends and new faces.

Cyril: "by Jove, who dear strike their hand at me? What-what… is that Pete?"

Pete: "yep it's me, how you feeling?"

Cyril: "well I'm fine and dandy but you look like you've gone through the blitz my boy"

Sarah: "yeah we've had quite a time here, you remember the void right"

Cyril: "how can anyone forget that place, only those who have never been there could ever say they don't know, so my guess you got lost and you're now twisted"

Lenny: "unfortunately so"

Stuart: "ok so who are these guys?"

Mike: "I'm Mike, I was the one who found your friends and reactivated them and help them find peace, now we're good friends, I know you guys are good friends too right?"

Morice: "most of us are but Stuart can be an ass at times"

Stuart: "says the Duck who likes to sit on my head"

Mike: "ok well would you like to introduce your selves to everyone else"

Cyril: "righty oh, I'm Cyril the squirrel, I come from the Historical Zone of Pete's Burger bar and teach the children about the 2nd world war"

Stuart: "I'm Stuart the Old English Sheep Dog, I would run around and make a mess of the place and try to teach kids about responsibility, though at times I can get carried away"

Morice: "I'm Morice the albino Mallard Duck, I come from the Lake Zone of Pete's Burger bar, I teach kids about water fowl and some fish"

Monty: "I'm Monty the Mouse and this is Robin the Robin, we don't do much we were built to act as pets for Sarah"

Opal: "well it's nice to meet you"

Ashe: "if I remember right you five are possessed too right?"

Stuart: "yes, it's good to see Mike has helped you find peace but then that makes me question, why are you here, shouldn't you have moved on to the afterlife?"

Pete: "we haven't finished yet, we managed to kill purple guy by stuffing him into another suit but over the years his soul has gained control over the suit"

Morice: "does the suit have its own sentience?"

Mike: "yes, we've managed to talk to him and he should be fighting off purple guy now"

Monty: "well good, that bitch can suffer for what he did to us and our friends"

Robin: "I'm with you"

Now that the lost Pete's crew had been reactivated they could focus on getting Oscar and Bonnie back and getting Spring Bonnie to get full control, meanwhile with Springtrap, purple guy started to wake up and Spring Bonnie started to show him his most recent kills.

Purple guy: "what's this, my triumph and success?"

Spring Bonnie: "no, these are your fails, remember how much you hated it when I didn't care about killing your brother"

Purple guy: "yes, you killed him without any thought"

Spring Bonnie: "exactly what you did to Goldie and Fritz, did you even care about what you were doing to Mike or Chip and everyone else?"

Purple guy: "why should I care, I didn't get what I wanted and now I'm dead, there's nothing left to care about"

Spring Bonnie: "well that's where you're wrong, after your dreams were shattered wasn't there anyone for you to comfort you, your parents perhaps"

Purple guy: "well… yes, they cared for me and told me everything would be alright, as a teen though I never listened so I got a job at the pizzeria and I hated it"

Spring Bonnie: "but look, you had someone that cared for you and they had someone care for them, don't you think after you killed those kids the parents would be in turmoil?"

Purple guy: "well yeah I suppose, now that you mention it there was a lot of parents that came in asking for if we've seen their kids, and those sad eyes, I never really wanted to course any pain just stop others from having their dreams come true, mine never did"

Spring Bonnie: "and like I said neither did mine but I didn't kill just because I could, so who's in the wrong here, who's the villain?"

Purple guy: "me, it's me, I'm the villain, I'm the one everyone sees as the monster, all I do is damage"

Purple guy then started to sing about the pain and damage he has coursed.

(Now play damage from RED)

Purple guy: "(hear me)

Now the damage is done,

I can't escape, can't run,

Can't undo what I've done,

(I am waiting)

Do you hear me now,

Will you answer me,

Are you even there?

Don't look away,

All I do is damage, damage,

It's destroying me,

All I do is damage, damage,

I'm sick of the misery,

(hear me)

I am human debris,

I am crashed and bent,

I'm a catastrophe,

(I am waiting)

I am human debris,

I am crashed and bent,

I'm a catastrophe,

All I do is damage, damage,

It's destroying me,

All I do is damage, damage,

I'm sick of the misery,

Take this away, it was all a mistake,

Save me, all I do is damage,

I am covered in shame,

There is no one to blame,

SHAME, I am covered,

SHAME, I am covered,

All I do is damage, damage,

It's destroying me,

All I do is damage, damage,

I'm sick of the misery,

After the song purple guy went dormant and would probably not come out till tonight after a long lamenting session, Spring Bonnie now for the first time has full control of his body but it is still possible to lose control if purple guy goes back to being murderous, back with the crew Pete had led the other Pete's Burger bar crew into hall 10 were Oscar is and they seemed to be getting somewhere.

Stuart: "so you got stuck in the darkest part of the void and now you fear you have changed"

Oscar: "yeah, I know I said I would come out but I don't think it would be a good idea, I'm the smartest out of all of us and if I lose it I would most likely kill all of you"

Mike: "I'm getting sick of this just come out"

Oscar: "no, I don't want to hurt you"

Mike: "alright if you're so smart why was it me who killed purple guy?"

Oscar: "is that a challenge?"

Opal and Ashe: "ooohhhhhhhh!"

Mike: "yeah, come at me bro"

Oscar: "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

Oscar finally came out of the void and attacked Mike, his appearance had changed too he had rips and tears all over his body, ruffled feathers everywhere and his chest was gone leaving behind the endo instead.

Oscar went straight for Mike after that, it wasn't that Oscar couldn't beat purple guy it's that when they first fought Oscar was outsmarted by purple guy and Mike knew it, Oscar had Mike pinned to the ground with his talons ready to crush Mike and destroy him, Sarah tried to get Oscar to stop but he batted her away with his wing, Pete tried to catch her but with wires for arms it was useless and they both fell over, Oscar looked at everyone and they saw that he had gone primal, something Mike hasn't seen in a long time but in the phantom form it is far worse.

Cyril: "Oscar my boy, this isn't the way"

Oscar: "oh sure this isn't the way but leaving me and the others to rot in some pizzeria we didn't even know is"

Cyril: "but if you kill Mike then our revenge on purple guy would be for nothing"

Oscar: "this isn't the same Mike you remember"

Cyril: "it's not?"

Sarah: "no, our Mike is gone, this Mike is much older and has helped us with more than our Mike could have"

Cyril: "thought he sounded different, so what happened to our Mike?"

Pete: "he found peace"

Cyril: "he always was a happy go lucky kid"

Oscar: "great good for him, now when do we get our peace, it's about time we did and if not soon then I'll kill Mike"

Oscar squeezed his talons around Mike's neck and the neck joints began snapping, Chica was nearby and since she was connected to Mike's subconscious she could feel Mike's pain and rushed to help him, she saw the crew crowded round him and went primal herself then threw herself at Oscar, Oscar was taken by surprise and lost his grip then saw Chica so angry she puffed up her feathers, Mike has never seen her so angry.

She was giving an unwavering stare towards Oscar almost as if nothing else existed at all, not even the hall they were in, she started making irritated Chicken sounds and really wanted to destroy Oscar but know he was needed for the final plan, but Oscar was too pissed by Mike's comment that he just wanted to rip something apart.

So with a mighty jump and the spread of his wings he took to the air and charged at Chica, she anticipated the attack and round house kick him Chuck Norris style, Oscar slammed into the ground and was dazed for a sec, Chica walked up to him and just looked down at him in an almost taunting like fashion, Oscar always hated that look and upper cut Chica which coursed her to back up a few steps.

Oscar the latched onto Chica's shoulders digging his talons deep into them and started peaking at her head, Chica tried to get him off of her but with the embedded talons Chica couldn't move her arms past the T shape of her arms, Freddy saw Chica was in trouble and went to help, he punched Oscar in the face and he lost his grip on Chica, Freddy then grabbed Oscar and started pounded him on the floor, Pete, Lenny and Stuart then pulled Freddy off of Oscar but Freddy just swung his arm at them and they took a massive hit, just before a full on brawl started Mangle stopped it.

Mangle: "GUYS STOP! Can't you see that you fighting is hurting Mike?"

Freddy: "Mike? You ok, what's the problem"

Mike: "the phantoms, you're connected to my subconscious, every time you get hurt I get hurt, just figured that out myself, you have to stop"

Oscar: "no why should I, you said that I couldn't beat purple guy, but look at you, you're weak and now that I'm here I will beat purple guy without your help, I don't even know why I asked for your help in the first place"

Chip: "are you serious right now, you're going to take on Springtrap with your level of power, even if you do have the ability to hurt him he will still have way more power then you, he will end you in no time at all"

Oscar: "ha! I will beat him I have way more power than you think, purple guy, Springtrap it makes no difference I will avenge myself and find peace while you lot can stay here and rot"

Lenny: "Oscar, this isn't like you, you're normally the kind one in our group, always there to look after everyone"

Sarah: "yeah he's right, you're not this, why are you so different"

Oscar: "maybe because it's time for a change, now if you don't mind I'm going to destroy Springtrap and get my revenge, who's with me?"

Foxy: "you can't, Spring Bonnie is in charge and if you try to destroy him now purple guy could resurface and then we'll be in trouble"

Stuart: "I'm in, I don't know how long we've been here but its long enough, we should be resting in peace but this is anything but"

Foxy: "no don't"

Morice: "I'm in, I don't want to have to spend another minute here, it's dirty and smelly"

Foxy: "is anyone listening?"

Cyril: "tally ho! I'm in too, let's give that Springtrap fellow what for"

So Oscar led a small group to go find Springtrap and destroy him, while that was happening everyone else made sure Mike was ok, after Oscar attacked him he couldn't move as the neck joints had snapped from being crushed, the head was still attached to the body via the central strut but vital synapses from the hard drive to the servos were not getting through, Chip could see this and needed to get Mike back to the storage room to repair him, Finn picked him up and carried him in his arm back to the room.

Chip: "Mike, just hold on we need to get you back to the storage room and fix up your neck, don't worry you'll be fine I promise"

Ashe: "are you sure he's going to be fine Chip?"

Opal: "he better be fine, if he goes then we're all doomed, please be ok Mike"

Chip: "don't worry girls, I will do everything in my power to help him, right Mike?"

Mike: "right… you always do"

Chip: "fast as you can Finn, he's fading"

Finn: "ok, hold on tight"

Finn then went at max speed to get Mike to the storage room, if there was any one faster than Foxy it was Finn but only because of his immense height and so he rushed to the storage room and then placed Mike on Chip's work bench, the one Finn's head was put on after he got destroyed by Springtrap.

Speaking of Springtrap he was in the Storage room just wandering around, the crew was highly wary of him just in case the talk with Spring Bonnie didn't go so well, they were about to ask him of who was in charge but he spoke first.

Spring Bonnie: "hi guys, what's up with Mike?"

Chip: "he had a fight with the Owl, Oscar's his name and he took massive damage to his neck joints, now he can't move"

Mangle: "don't forget about the phantoms being connected to him"

Chip: "of course, if a phantom gets hurt then he does too"

Spring Bonnie: "so he's in a bad stat then?"

Freddy: "yeah we need to fix him up and let him rest for a while"

Chica: "if my Mike dies because of that bird then he's going to die"

Sarah: "hey if anything happens to Mike then I'll talk to Oscar myself"

Chica: "talk? There's no talking to the killer of my BFF, if Mike dies then the Owl dies got it"

Sarah: "if you put a scratch on him then you'll meet the claws"

Chica: "what you're going to protect that jack ass for killing our savour?"

Sarah: "I don't care if Mike saved us, if you haven't noticed we're still here in this purgatory and I've known Oscar for much longer"

Spring Bonnie: "hey, I'm still too you know"

Pete: "I think its best we just separate for a while, the fight with Oscar has left a lasting effect on all of us"

Sarah: "bah!"

Robin: "sarah, wait up!"

So they all split up for the rest of the night and try to cool off but with Oscar and his small crew trying to find Springtrap and destroy him, the Pete's Burger bar crew and the Freddy crew at a standoff with each other and Mike in serious condition will they even be able to pull off the final plan, who knows.

 **So that was chapter 7 of five nights of isolation hope that you enjoyed it and that you'll come back for more, I hope you also enjoyed the song choice for this chapter I may do another one for the next one but till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	8. Chapter 8

Five Nights of Isolation

 **Hey guys this is chapter 8 of Five Nights of Isolation this one may see the Freddy crew and the Pete crew fight and is purple guy convinced to change let's find out**

Chapter 8: high tensions

Chip, Finn, Opal, Ashe, Mangle and Foxy was trying to fix Mike's neck, the construction of the neck was a bit complicated as there was the central neck strut and then there was 6 thinner connecters around the outside of the central strut that have fibre optics inside, this was bad as there was no spares and using the Toy's connectors would mean they could never come back, it was a hard decision but it had to be made or risk losing Mike and there for the phantoms and ultimately be lost to the void forever.

They had to think long and hard about this so they know they would make the right decision, if they go in too fast they may lose more than just one of the Toys but the chance to be at peace once and for all.

Chip: "Mike can you still hear me?"

Mike: "yes… I'm fine, what's wrong?"

Chip: "well, it's your neck, we have nothing to replace the 6 connectors without using one of the Toys that didn't come through the holes"

Mike: "what do you mean?"

Finn: "there are no spares for your neck so we need to use one of the Toys, cut them down to fit you then attach them to your neck"

Mike: "well that sounds fine but then what happens to the Toy that you use to fix me?"

Mangle: "we think that they will be lost forever with no way to move, then there would be no reason to come back"

Mike: "well shit, I was hoping to use all of us to defeat Springtrap, guess we'll just have to fight till we can't fight no more"

Chip: "hey as long as Spring Bonnie's in charge we'll be fine, now I hate to ask you this but you need to choose which Toy you want to use to fix you"

Mike: "ok I choose Toy Bonnie"

Opal: "why Toy Bonnie?"

Ashe: "yeah, there has to be a reason, Toy Chica would have been a better choice, her connectors are more your size"

Mike: "because… if Toy Bonnie is completely unable to come back maybe Bonnie will come back to avenge his bro, then we may have a chance"

Chip: "ok I'll do that for you, Foxy, Finn can you please retrieve Toy Bonnie's head"

Foxy and Finn: "yes sir!"

So Foxy and Finn went to untie Toy Bonnie from the rope and use his neck connectors to fix Mike, meanwhile with Sarah, Monty and Robin, Sarah was worried about Oscar, she was thinking _"Oscar has changed a lot after being stuck in the void all that time, it seems like even though we got the rest of our crew back he just wants be free, well then why couldn't he just come out and do all that in the first place, if he was desperate enough to kill Mike then what was he waiting for, a moment to strike, I just don't get it"_ Robin could see that she was thinking a lot so she asked.

Robin: "Sarah, what are you thinking about?"

Sarah: "oh, I'm just wondering why Oscar has changed so much, the things he's doing are far too out of character for him, it's like he is a different person all together, did you two ever see him in the void?"

Monty: "no, we couldn't find any of you so we're just as surprised as you are, maybe if we talk to him we might be able to return him more to his original personality"

Sarah: "I'm not sure that will work, I threatened Chica that I would kill her if she hurt Oscar, but that's not me either, yeah she's a good rival but I wouldn't hurt her"

Robin: "I say we talk to him, you might be able to do something, you at least know you have changed, but Oscar is oblivious he has changed at all, if you can get him to see that his has then we may get him back"

Sarah: "hey, you're right, ok then let's go"

So Monty and Robin rode on Sarah to find Oscar, they would try to talk to him and get him to see that he has changed and hopefully get him to be more like his self again, as they were walking down the halls they could hear someone coming towards them, Sarah slowed down when she got to a corner so she could see who it was, it was Springtrap and he bumped into Sarah.

Spring Bonnie: "oh my, sorry I didn't see you, anyway I need your help"

Sarah: "why what's wrong?"

Spring Bonnie: "it's your friend, he says he wants peace but can only achieve that if he destroys me, I fear that if he strikes me purple guy will wake up and go back to his murderous ways"

Sarah: "ok you go find Mike and Chip and help with them, I'll talk to Oscar and tell him not to destroy you"

Spring Bonnie: "thanks so much"

So Springtrap went to the storage room to help fix Mike while Sarah was going to find Oscar and the others, she was more worried about what Oscar was going to do, yes his plan was alright with Sarah as she wanted peace too but if he couldn't destroy Springtrap then purple guy will most likely resurface and end them all, she was going to do her best to not let that happen, she found Oscar flying down the hall looking exhausted after chasing Springtrap and Sarah intersected him.

Sarah: "Oscar stop"

Oscar: "oh hey Sarah, have you come to join me too, that's nice but you may want to leave your friends behind, I don't think they'll have the strength to fight Springtrap"

Sarah: "no Oscar, I've come to say that you have changed and not in a good way"

Oscar: "what you on about, I'm fine right guys"

Stuart: "actually, she's right you have changed and I don't like it, yes the purple guy killed us and we should have revenge but… you're going head on into something you don't know the outcome of, which is not the Oscar I know"

Cyril: "my boy, you have lost it you need to stay with Mike and listen to him and I promise you lad, we will be free"

Robin: "plus I thought you wanted your friends back, well we're here isn't that enough, do you remember when we used to fly around the burger bar together? Please say you do"

Oscar: "of course I do, but that was then and this is now and now I want peace and I'm not waiting another minute for it"

Morice: "don't be a fool if you attack Springtrap he will destroy you"

Oscar: "I don't care it will bring me peace"

Sarah: "NO YOU IDIOT! If you attack him then purple guy will come back, he will destroy you and you'll go to the void and be lost forever, then he'll destroy us and if I see you in the void after that then I'll let Chica rip you apart, why can't you remember who you were?"

Oscar: "oh Sarah, the thing is I can remember who I was, always thinking of others just like now if I destroy Springtrap then we all will find peace, you see I'm doing this for all of us, let me do this please"

Sarah: "…"

Oscar: "well I'm going anyway, don't try to stop me"

So Oscar went to find Springtrap by himself and left the others to stare at Sarah's bewildered face as she just stood there in confusion, meanwhile Freddy and Chica had joined Chip to help fix Mike's neck, Foxy and Finn told them about using Toy Bonnie's neck connectors to replace Mike's broken one's and that it would mean that Toy Bonnie would never come back, after hearing that there was a very sad moment for the Bunny including Mangle shedding a tear as well, they may not have seen eye to eye when they were first created but after Mike's intervention they became close friends.

in fact they became so close that one time Toy Bonnie shared his most deeply regarded secret just before they went into storage, he said "if it wasn't for the love triangle you already have I would so be with you because Mike has shown me that you are a wonderful person, but I guess Toy Chica will be ok with me" she thought back to that moment every so often.

They were almost done with fixing Mike, they had cut the connectors to size and fitted them to Mike's neck but now they had to make sure they would transfer the synaptic information to Mike's body, in order to do that he had to be deactivated which means he is currently in the void, they worked as fast as they could so he wouldn't be there for long but while he was he found Bonnie and tried to talk to him.

Mike: "Bonnie, I'm here in the void with you, I… I have to tell you something"

Bonnie: "I know, I saw it in the visions, you got hurt by Oscar and now you are using my bro to fix you"

Mike: "are you mad at me?"

Bonnie: "a little, but I cannot blame you, I would have done the same thing if I was in your position, I know Toy Bonnie would not oppose of your choice either so I cannot really be mad at you, but what does this mean for you, you needed the Toys and only Mangle came out"

Mike: "I fear that we will not make it, do you have a more clear view of the winner at the end of all this?"

Bonnie: "no, you have already changed the course of time when you brought back Oscar, but now there are no winners, but only a collapsed Fazbear's Fright, it is hard to say if we can change this, the other visions I've had perfectly follow your influence"

Mike: "then you should come back with me when I reactivate, with your help and your visions you can help us win"

Bonnie: "maybe you're right, I am confident with a little more help we can win"

Mike: "YES! Come back with me now"

Chip had just then finished the check up and it seemed to be working so he reactivated Mike, as Mike was reactivating Springtrap was standing just behind Bonnie giving him a good looking at as he know he was replaced by him, then Bonnie materialised from his right eye and his appearance was much the same but had the black eyes and white pupils and the burnt fur all over him.

Springtrap was astonished to see Bonnie appear like that and went over to see him, the two Bunnies looked at each other and tilted their heads, since Spring Bonnie was in charge of his body he looked at Bonnie in fascination but Bonnie was now the remnants of a child soul lost inside of a Bunny suit so he looked at Springtrap with a mix of fear and hatred but knew about the consciousness of the suit and so he didn't attack him.

Spring Bonnie: "wow that was cool, do it again"

Bonnie: "I cannot besides I only came out to help Mike, aren't you supposed to do that?"

Spring Bonnie: "oh yeah, the sloth girl told me to help, sorry I was just caught up in your design, you look a lot like me"

Bonnie: "I assure you we are completely different in the inside, now to Mike"

Bonnie and Spring Bonnie were done inspecting each other and went to help Mike, since Chip was finished with fixing him and making sure he'll work again but he made sure that he didn't try to go anywhere, after the Freddy crew fought with Oscar which also effected Mike he had a massive headache so Chip ordered him to get some rest.

Mike: "oh man my head, feels like someone dropped an anvil on it"

Chica: "it's good to see you're alright Mike"

Mike: "of course why wouldn't I be?"

Chip: "we maybe it has something to do with the phantoms being connected to your subconscious and now you are in a bad state"

Mike: "what are you talking about I'm fi… ow"

Ashe: "what was that I couldn't hear you over the sound of your headache"

Opal: "ha ha yeah, oh don't worry about me it's only a headache, ow"

Mike: "hey, not cool"

Freddy: "you're staying here for a while Mike while you recover, me and Chica will keep an eye out for Pete or Oscar if they try anything we'll sort them out"

Chica: "yeah I'm not going to let them ruin the plan"

Mike: "its Oscar you should worry about not Pete, he's changed so much"

Chip: "well while we're here want to watch a movie?"

Finn: "how, we don't have the equipment"

Chip: "you have me"

Foxy: "how does that work?"

Chip: "I've seen tons of movies in my time and I can remember them from start to finish, I'll play it through my eyes onto the wall just tell me what you want to watch"

Bonnie: "how about bamby?"

Opal: "ow I love that one"

Mike: "why so you can pretend to be thumper?"

Ashe: "what about arrester cats"

Mike: "isn't that just for the same reason"

Chica: "ok hot shot, I was going to suggest chicken run but obviously you know better"

Mike: "well the other two are from Disney so how about, Big hero 6?"

Chip: "ok I haven't seen that one in a while, here we go"

So the crew watched the movie to past the time while Mike was recovering, meanwhile Pete and Lenny was hanging out in the halls and could hear two sounds, one was the flapping of wings the other was the crying of a girl.

Lenny: "Pete, do you hear that?"

Pete: "yeah, which one do we go to first?"

Lenny: "I say the crying first"

Pete: "ok let's go"

They went to find out who was crying and to figure out what was going on, as they got closer to the crying they could hear other voices trying to comfort the one who was crying, it was none other than Sarah and they asked her.

Pete: "Sarah, darling why are you crying"

Sarah: "oh Pete, I'm so sorry, I've doomed us all, it's all my fault"

Pete: "whatever could you mean, what could you have done to endanger us?"

Sarah: "I can't say"

Lenny: "well then how about you Monty, do you know what happened?"

Monty: "she was trying to stop Oscar from finding Springtrap, he wants peace so badly that he wants destroy Springtrap once and for all, but we all know he want be able to and if Oscar attacks Springtrap purple guy will resurface and destroy us all"

Pete: "what happened, didn't you stop him?"

Sarah: "I tried but then he said that he wanted this for all of us, I was convinced that the void had changed him until he said that, now I want nothing more than to join him but I just know we don't have the power to fight Springtrap"

Lenny: "so you just let him go!"

Robin: "hey what do you expect, we need to be free and Oscar is smart maybe he can win"

Lenny: "you fool, you have doomed us all"

Pete: "come one Lenny, if we are quick we may find him before it's too late"

So Pete and Lenny ran to find Oscar, the wing flapping they heard was most likely to be his so they tried to listen out for it again but the sound of them running was creating loud metallic thuds on the tiled floor which was not helping.

Meanwhile Springtrap was in the storage room watching the end of the movie, he was enjoying it as it was the first he had ever seen, of course he had heard of movies when he was back at Fredbear's Family diner he would sometimes hear the customers talk about the latest releases, one instance there was a family that had got back from the cinema after watching the new, at the time, James Bond movie, it had Sean Connery in it and they talked about how cool the action senses were.

After the movie ended Springtrap went to wander around some more while everyone else choose another movie, despite the fun he was having with them he knew that it wouldn't last, Goldie had asked him to sacrifice himself for the good of his friend and Spring Bonnie said yes, so he thought it was time to find the can of petrol and blow torch he had in his room, what made it worse was that Spring Bonnie was starting to get used to Mike and the crew and they were getting used to him.

Just then Oscar had finally found him.

Oscar: "aww, what's wrong, feeling the weight of friendship on your shoulders"

Spring Bonnie: "what's wrong with having friends?"

Oscar: "oh nothing, I have plenty of friends myself, they're always there for me and I'm always there for them, but you see that's the problem, I'm here for them and they want peace and so do I"

Spring Bonnie: "so how are you doing to get it?"

Oscar: "I'm going to destroy you once and for all, then I will finally find peace"

Spring Bonnie: "well don't suppose you could wait a little longer, I'm about to sacrifice myself to kill purple guy's soul and then peace should be yours"

Oscar: "oh no that won't do, you see I want revenge on purple guy, he didn't just make a mockery of me he had to have a strong soul and come back, I'll make sure he never comes back, I'll destroy you and with you also goes purple guy"

Spring Bonnie: "but Fazbear's Fright has to go too and even if you could damage me you'd never be able to destroy me, purple guy will resurface and destroy you, you have to listen"

Oscar: "no I will destroy you and no one's going to stop me"

Pete and Lenny: "STOP!"

Oscar: "not now can't you see I'm about to set us free?"

Pete: "don't even think about putting a hand on him"

Lenny: "if purple guy resurfaces then who knows what will happen?"

Oscar: "I know what will happen, I will destroy purple guy and set us all free, don't you want that?"

Pete: "not by your wing, just let Spring Bonnie sacrifice himself so purple guy will die, we can be free and the Fazbear name will be no more"

Oscar: "Pete, Lenny, STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

Oscar used his mighty wings to blow Pete and Lenny away and they landed on the floor of the game room, Springtrap looked in fear at Oscar as he went primal again so he could destroy Springtrap, he started by dashing at him at blinding speed to use the air as a blade but Springtrap put his hands in front of him to block the attack, Oscar then use the speed to spin around him coursing another mini tornado effect but this one had much more power and started to cut into Springtrap.

Spring Bonnie: "no stop, I can feel him waking up, please you have to stop or you'll be doomed"

Oscar: "SHUT UP!"

Oscar then used the tornado to keep Springtrap in the air while he started to strike him at speed slashing the suit, this happened 7 times until the tornado died out, then Oscar used a move that he saw on a game some kid brought in at the burger bar, it showed a bird creature shedding some of its feathers and then throwing them at the enemy creature, he remembers the move being called Steel Wing, it was super effective on Springtrap and now he lay on the floor quiet.

Oscar: "is it over, have I done it, he's not moving, maybe he's dead, then why am I still here?"

Purple guy: "because I'm still here, I came back, I will always come back, because there is a place for me"

Oscar: "and what place is that?"

Purple guy: "the place where I don't give a damn about what I did in the past, the place where I rule over all men and animatronics because there all the same, hateful pieces of shit that only hurt you and don't care about you at all"

Spring Bonnie: "what did I fucking tell you, you god damned stupid ass Owl?"

Oscar: "ha no problems I can still kick your ass"

Purple guy: "try me"

Oscar then tried to latch onto Springtrap the same way he did with Chica but Springtrap just simple grabbed his legs and threw him to the ground, this cracked a large amount of his endo and he could barely get up, he did though and tried again but now he was too weak to fly and with Springtrap towering over him he finally regretted his choice to find peace, Springtrap then curb stomped him into the floor and walked off to his room, Sarah, Monty, Robin, Stuart, Cyril and Morice could feel the power of the stomp and now fear for their lives so they went to hide in the office for the rest of the night.

Lenny and Pete came back to Oscar and saw he was in bad shape and thought of taking him to Chip, when they got there they had just finished watching Hunger Games Mocking Jay part 2 for those who hadn't seen it, Mangle found out what happens to Prim and she was devastated and hoped that she would get out of Fazbear's Fright, just then Pete and Lenny entered the storage room, everyone saw Oscar and gasped.

Finn: "my goodness, what happed to him?"

Lenny: "the idiot took on Springtrap and damaged him, but when he thought he had defeated him purple guy resurfaced and now we're doomed"

Mike: "he did WHAT!"

Oscar: "(cough) that's right… I took on Springtrap (cough) and it was great… I really thought that I did it (cough) but you were right… I couldn't defeat him and now purple guy has control"

Chip: "you moron, do you realise that you could have just doomed us all, what were you thinking?"

Opal: "there better be a good explanation for this"

Ashe: "if not then I'm going to have fun ripping you apart"

Sarah: "don't even think about it cat nip, if anyone's to blame it's me"

Mike: "Sarah, why would you be to blame?"

Pete: "it's because she"

Sarah: "shut up Pete I'm going to tell them, it's because I tried to stop him but he said that he wanted to do it for all of us and that's why I let him go, I wanted to believe he could do it but he couldn't he had great power just not enough to defeat Springtrap so if anyone's to blame it's me"

Mangle: "I should totally bite of 87 you"

Foxy: "yeah me too"

Pete: "you even touch her and you'll pay"

Freddy: "back off Panda or you'll see what I can do"

Chica: "know what I think we should destroy the Pete crew, they are more trouble than they are worth"

Sarah: "bring it on Chicken breath"

Mike: "SHUT UP! You're giving me a headache, everyone go find a spot to chill, it's obvious we're screwed now so just… deal with it"

Bonnie: "I'm sorry it has come to this"

Finn: "me too"

Chip: "its ok, me and Mike will talk to Oscar about what he has done and how to sort him out, you lot rest"

So everyone went to different locations of the attraction but now that purple guy has resurfaced and with more power than ever they are no longer save and may never be, Spring Bonnie may never gain full control again and will not be able to sacrifice himself till he can, as for Oscar his future is uncertain the damage he has sustained is substantial and may course him to malfunction, it seems there are still rough times ahead for everyone.

 **That was chapter 8 of Five Nights of Isolation I hope you enjoyed and will come back for more in the next one I will use a song that isn't either made for fnaf or by the artists RED oooooh so please remember to fav, follow and review to tell me what you think and till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	9. Chapter 9

Five Nights of Isolation

 **Hey guys this is chapter 9 here things go from bad to worse and everything will go wrong for everyone so sit back and hold on tight**

Chapter 9: the beginning of the end

Mike and Chip was inspecting the damage Springtrap had coursed Oscar and it wasn't good, all of the most vital parts of Oscar's endo were either cracked or buckled and since there are no spares there was no way Chip could fix him, Oscar was still active but in his state he would not stay active for long and would be lost to the void, all that time trying to find peace by destroying Springtrap wasted.

Mike and Chip were not happy with Oscar, not only did he waste his second chance out of the void but he also hurt Mike and when he eventually deactivates Mike will get a massive headache, not that he already doesn't have one.

Mike: "Oscar, what were you thinking?"

Oscar: "I just wanted to be free, after the time I told you about the lost Pete crew I just couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to see them and be good friends again, I'm sorry"

Chip: "you better be sorry, not only have you wasted your life but you also hurt Mike and doomed us all, and to think Owls are supposed to be smart"

Oscar: "but I'm not an Owl, I'm not Oscar, I'm just a scared kid that wants to escape this hell"

Mike: "but we're in this together, if you want peace then you should have waited, now you have no chance of peace"

Oscar: "can't you fix me?"

Chip: "you're far too damaged and there are no spares, there's nothing I can do for you, I'm sorry"

Oscar: "but I failed, I need to redeem myself"

Mike: "you can't move, how can you do that?"

Oscar: "will power"

Oscar then tried to get up and go find Springtrap but as he started to move he coursed himself damage as lots of pieces of his endo were bent and scratched other parts of his endo, this also coursed Mike pain too and finally Oscar's wings broke off simultaneously and he landed on the floor.

Chip: "just stop, you are too damaged to move, I can't fix you and it's only a matter of time before you deactivate for good"

Oscar: "no, I won't let it end like this, I have to redeem myself"

Chip: "I'll give you one simple answer, you can't"

Oscar: "Mike, I'm sorry, I failed you and now all I can say is… I hope you can find peace yourself"

Mike: "thanks, I'll do my best"

Just then Oscar's eyes grew dim and eventually completely dark, he stopped moving and the light in Oscar's real head turned back on, he was now lost in the void until Mike could find a way to defeat Springtrap, the death of Oscar coursed Mike a lot of pain and Chip didn't let him go anywhere so as Foxy and Mangle came to comfort Mike, Chip got them to scout out for Springtrap again.

Meanwhile Sarah and her little group could sense that Oscar had gone and knew he could not come back, Sarah was getting hysterical after she let him fight Springtrap and now he's gone she feels directly responsible, Monty and Robin were trying to talk to her but she was just too upset.

Sarah: "oh god, what have I done, I should have stopped him, now he's dead, what kind of friend am I?"

Robin: "this is not your fault, if I was you I would have done the same thing, so don't beat yourself up over it"

Sarah: "but now purple guy is back and there's no way to beat him, we've lost too many of us to fight him effectively, we can't win"

Cyril: "that's not the attitude I want to hear, why can't we just burn this place ourselves?"

Sarah: "because if you do then the fire will spread too quickly, you'll burn before you get to the door"

Cyril: "oh, well that's a bloody shame"

Stuart: "well we need to do something, we can't just sit here"

Morice: "we should talk to that Spring Bonnie, if we can get him out once surely a second time won't be too hard"

Robin: "it's worth a try, right Sarah?"

Sarah: "yeah, I guess so, at least we can try"

So Sarah's group went to find Springtrap and hopefully get Spring Bonnie to get full control of his body again but purple guy wasn't taking any chances anymore which will make it harder than ever to weaken him, meanwhile Freddy and Chica were talking to each other about destroying the Pete crew, they were getting fed up with them getting in the way and doing things differently, they were discussing how they would go about destroying them.

Freddy: "I've had enough of those Pete's Burger bar animatronics, I think it's time we drop them, don't you agree?"

Chica: "oh absolutely, they've gotten us into too much trouble and we need to be rid of them, so how do we go about destroying them"

Freddy: "well, Oscar has just died so I think Sarah will be vulnerable, we should attack her first"

Chica: "we need to be careful, if we hurt Mike then I'll never forgive myself"

Freddy: "that and she has those lost Pete animatronics with her"

Chica: "I don't think they'll be a problem"

So they went to find Sarah and start destroying the Pete's Burger bar animatronics but Bonnie was spying on them and went to tell Mike what they were going to do, if Mike gets wind of the animatronics destroying each other he would most likely lose it and put everyone in their place.

Meanwhile with Pete and Lenny they were wondering how Oscar could have become so aggressive and unwilling to listen to any one, it was the complete opposite to how he was before and they just needed to understand how it could have happened.

Pete: "how do you think he could have changed?"

Lenny: "it was most likely the void, it must have shown him failing to defeat purple guy and never seeing us and the others again, he always worried about the others after they were lost"

Pete: "yeah, it must has drove him insane and he must have thought the only way to be save was to find his friends and avenge them only then would he find peace, I guess that's what he meant when he said he was doing it for all of us"

Lenny: "yeah, too bad it was all for nothing"

Pete: "maybe… maybe not"

Lenny: "what do you mean?"

Pete: "has anyone ever thought about what's going through purple guy's mind?"

No, none of them did they just thought he was there to course problems for them but Mike did think he would eventually course the fire himself as he is lost in a suit as well and may rethink his ultimate goal, but not before defeating Mike of course.

Purple guy: "you know, I have had time to think when I went dormant"

Spring Bonnie: "oh, how so?"

Purple guy: "I've had time to finalise my own plan"

Spring Bonnie: "yeah, and what's that?"

Purple guy: "I have two possible endings, one I kill Mike then burn the place or I start to burn the place then as the fire burns him I stand proud and laugh"

Spring Bonnie: "then what happens to you, what happens to us?"

Purple guy: "we burn!"

Just then Foxy, Mangle and Sarah's group had arrived at Springtrap's room, they could hear Springtrap talking to himself which meant it must have been Spring Bonnie and purple guy talking to each other, Sarah thought _"this could be the perfect time to get Spring Bonnie back, but it sounds like purple guy is going to put up a fight"_ but Foxy was thinking _"we've lost too many and I don't think Spring Bonnie will be able to gain full control again, this time I'm going to fight, I may not have my hook but I still have my fist, and if I die then so be it"_ then both groups saw each other and explained their plans.

Foxy: "oh, hi Sarah, what you doing here?"

Sarah: "I've come to talk to Spring Bonnie"

Mangle: "well we were going to do that too, right Foxy?"

Foxy: "no"

Mangle: "no?"

Cyril: "seems like another standoff but this time amongst your own ranks"

Mangle: "Foxy what are you planning?"

Foxy: "we've tried to talk to him once and it failed"

Morice: "only because Oscar was stupid enough to fight him, you're not that stupid I'm sure"

Foxy: "maybe I am, the fact is as long as purple guy is even around one of us will try to destroy him, we want revenge and it's the only way we can find peace and be free so I'm going to fight him, you don't have to join me if you don't want to but help would be appreciated"

Monty: "I would help but, I'm too small"

Robin: "yeah, same"

Mangle: "Foxy no, if I don't have my bro then who will be there for me"

Foxy: "you still have Chip and Finn, there's no need to worry if I go then stay with them, they will protect you"

Mangle: "ok, good luck"

Sarah: "if you die then I'll hold myself responsible"

Foxy: "then let me say that losing Oscar and the resurfacing of purple guy was not your fault, I would have done that myself"

Foxy then went into Springtrap's room alone ready to face the evil inside, everyone else stayed behind and merely listened to the ensuing carnage, meanwhile back with Bonnie he was on his way to the storage room to warn Mike about Freddy and Chica, when he got there he could see that Oscar's phantom body had faded away and a candle was lit in his honour, it was very touching.

Bonnie saw Mike and Chip was watching Paranorman, they got to the part were Aggie was being sentenced to death for witch craft and how she was scared and didn't want to die, then she gets mad and summons a power of immense strength and curses them, it may not have applied the same way to Bonnie but he wished he could have done that to purple guy when he was being killed.

Then there was the part where Norman puts Aggie to rest, it was almost like when Mike first killed purple guy, Bonnie felt a part of him relived but he was still lost, Bonnie then focused and remembered why he was here in the first place.

Bonnie: "Mike, sorry to have to burst in like this but you must know, Freddy and Chica are planning to destroy the Pete's Burger bar animatronics"

Mike: "WHAT!"

Chip: "do you know where they're heading?"

Bonnie: "to Springtrap's room"

Mike: "not good at all, Opal, Ashe, Finn wake up"

Opal: "what's going on?"

Mike: "Freddy and Chica are going to destroy the Pete's Burger bar crew"

Ashe: "well that sounds stupid, why would they do that?"

Chip: "don't know, Bonnie do you?"

Bonnie: "they said that they're getting in the way"

Finn: "we better get moving"

So the crew of Mike, Chip, Bonnie, Opal, Ashe and Finn went to stop Freddy and Chica before they do something they would regret, on the way Mike was thinking _"I can't believe Chica would even consider this, yes she has changed but now it seems she would do something I would never expect, not even from an alternate universe Chica, I have to stop her"_ they started to hear the footsteps of Freddy and Chica but as they got closer they stopped.

They knew they were being followed so they hid round the corner so they didn't get spotted, Chica was thinking _"I'm sorry Mike but I have to do this, if any more problems are coursed because of them, then there's no hope for anyone and they'll pay for it"_ Mike's crew stopped they need to know where they went so they looked around to find them but as they looked they started hearing more footsteps from another hall way, it was Pete and Lenny.

Pete: "hey guys, what you looking for?"

Mike: "we're looking for Freddy and Chica, have you seen them"

Lenny: "no, but I can smell them, they're behind the wall"

Chica: "how, how can you smell me so easy?"

Lenny: "well one I'm a Lion with sensitive smell and two you still smell of rotten pizza"

Freddy: "look just stay out our way Mike, if we don't destroy them we are doomed and I don't fancy spending the rest of eternity in the void"

Mike: "but we're in this together, if we destroy each other then we are no better than purple guy"

Freddy: "how dare you compare me to him!"

Opal: "but he's right you can't just destroy them, you should show them a better way"

Freddy: "oh shut it you stupid Cat, its way past that time"

Ashe: "HEY! Don't tell my sis to shut it"

Freddy: "or what?"

Chica: "Freddy shut up, we don't need more stress, let's just do this ok"

Mike: "Chica, no we have to stick together, please"

Chica: "I'm sorry Mike"

So Freddy and Chica went to find Sarah at Springtrap's room but not without Mike and his crew in tow, meanwhile Foxy had been in Springtrap's room looking for him but he was in a dark corner of the room and couldn't be found unless he found Foxy, he was being cautious not to bump into anything so as to not make too much noise, Springtrap was looking right at him and saw his moment.

Springtrap: "oh hi there Foxy, have you come to pay a visit"

Foxy: "yeah, don't suppose Spring Bonnie is in charge?"

Springtrap: "no I'm afraid not, he'll be out for quite a while, but I can take a message for you"

Foxy: "ok, here's my message, Spring Bonnie you better get control soon cus if not, then I'm going to kick your ass"

Springtrap: "message received, now you can die"

From the darkness Springtrap lounged at Foxy and they fell on the floor, Springtrap started to punch Foxy in the chest coursing lots of damage to his endo, Foxy took his hand and somehow arm locked him but with just one hand it was easy for Springtrap to brake free, Foxy then pushed him away and with his speed got behind him and started tearing away at his back, this coursed damage to Springtrap but he wasn't fazed by it and just low kicked Foxy dropping him to the floor, Springtrap was about to curb stomp him but Foxy did a shoryuken and knocked Springtrap out.

Mangle: "wow you did it, I can't believe it you actually did it"

Foxy: "yeah, I guess I did, shall we get to burning this place then"

Freddy: "not so fast, you Sarah, it's your fault that purple guy is back now you have to pay for what you've done"

Sarah: "all in good time, Foxy just defeated Springtrap so we can just burn this place down and let it burn, we'll go with it"

Pete: "wow Sarah, you seem more at peace with yourself"

Sarah: "must be the death of purple guy, without him I feel free"

Ashe: "wait guys, I hear something"

Opal: "what is it?"

Ashe: "sounds like rusty metal creaking"

Opal: "are you sure?"

Springtrap: "well I hope so, I'm right behind you"

Foxy: "WHAT!"

Springtrap then rose above again and took down Foxy with a mighty punch cracking lots of parts of his endo, he tried to get up but Springtrap just punched him again breaking his arm, Mangle tried to fight back but she was just getting swatted away but she had an ace up her sleeve or better yet an extra head in her endo.

Mangle: "guys please forgive me"

Mike: "why?"

Mangle: "I'm going to blow myself up"

Chip and Finn: "WHAT!"

Mangle: "I know but it's the only way"

Chip: "no please don't do this"

Finn: "good luck my Mangle"

Chip: "WHAT!"

Finn: "she's right there is no other option"

Bonnie: "my visions say this has to happen"

Chip: "but… Prim"

Mangle: "I'm sorry Chip, look after Finn for me, endo head activate"

Endo head: "self destruct sequence initiated, detonation in T minus 10 seconds"

Everyone then ran back to the storage room to escape the blast… all except Foxy who was doing his best to hold Springtrap in place, if Foxy and Mangle was going to go then Springtrap can go with them, if this didn't work they didn't know what would, Mangle thought back on her life and how the other animatronics interacted with her _"it has been a mostly good life, getting mangled was the worst thing I've experienced but at least it gave me the ability to climb on walls and ceilings, the Toys could have been more friendly too, but at least they're ok now"_

Endo head: "7… 6… 5"

" _The original Toys were very kind to me when they first saw me, my only regret is that I never repaid them, and the Freddy crew were a good bunch of friends too"_

Endo head: "4… 3… 2…"

" _and Foxy, oh Foxy he has been there whenever I needed him as for Chip and Finn, they've been great, I never thought a love triangle could work but it did kind of, so thank you everyone"_

Endo head: "1… 0…"

" _Thank you…"_ Mangle's endo head then exploded taking her, Foxy and Springtrap with them, Mike got a headache the size of the earth and everyone else could hear the blast from the storage room, everyone felt empty after losing two more of their friends, two friends that are some of the most fun and had the best personalities, but now they're gone not only is there no way in hell they can win but now their world is more dark then a black hole.

Chip: "NOOOOOOO!"

Finn: "if feel your pain Chip, it will be a cold world without Mangle and Foxy, you must stay strong for them"

Chip: "you and me were treated well by her, now she's gone I don't know what to do"

Ashe: "Foxy's gone too, what am I going to do, I just want to cry"

Opal: "then go ahead and cry, it's ok we've lost two great friends tonight, I would"

Mike: "we should go see what happened to them"

Cyril: "yes let's pay our respects"

So they all went to hall 10 where the explosion happened, somehow the walls didn't fall but the wall paper got ripped off and the walls were covered in soot, everyone was sad as they could see Foxy and Mangle's phantom heads disappearing which meant their real heads had lights on again, they all felt that they were doomed now and they needed to find a way to escape as fast as they can.

Chip: "Mangle sacrificed herself to set us free but we're still here"

Mike: "there's a change Springtrap is still around"

Stuart: "but how, nothing should have survived that, I don't even know how the walls are still here"

Morice: "it don't matter right now, we should think about Mangle and Foxy, I didn't know them well but I think a song is in order"

Finn: "indeed but which one?"

Ashe: "Chip didn't you call Mangle, Prim?"

Chip: "yes I did, I know what to play, Opal, Ashe will you sing it?"

Opal: "of course"

Chip then recalled a song that was featured on Hunger games and played it through his ears.

(Now play the hanging tree feat. Jennifer Lawrence)

Opal and Ashe: "are you, are you,

Coming to the tree,

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three,

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met at midnight,

In the hanging tree,

are you, are you,

coming to the tree,

where dead man called out

for his love to be free,

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met at midnight,

In the hanging tree,

Are you, are you,

Coming to the tree,

Where I told you to run

So we'd both be free,

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met at midnight,

In the hanging tree,"

After Opal and Ashe did a duet to the song that was originally made for one singer everyone was crying and had different images of Foxy and Mangle in their heads of their best times together, Freddy and Chica were upset too and this didn't help them as they pointed the blame straight at Pete's crew, most of all Sarah.

Chica: "this is your fault Sarah, next time I see you there will be no place to hide, I will destroy you"

Mike: "Chica just stop"

Freddy: "no Mike she's right, this is her fault, I don't care if Springtrap is dead, she still coursed Oscar to attack Springtrap and purple guy resurfaced, this is her fault"

Sarah: "Foxy said if it was him he would have done the same thing"

Freddy: "yeah he would and I would destroy him for that too, you are on borrowed time now so watch yourself"

Pete: "know what you're not worth it anymore, you do what you want but you're on my hit list"

Mike: "oh for fuck sake is everyone at each other's throats?"

Chip: "seems that way"

Then everyone went their separate ways for the rest of the night and now they seem to be enemies, this will put Mike down as if they destroy each other they'll hurt Mike, and as for Springtrap it is possible that he was destroyed but he's got out of a sticky situation before, what does the future hold for them?

 **Ok that was chapter 9 of Five Nights of Isolation, I hope you enjoyed that one it was full on and I hope the song was a good fit too, so I hope you enjoyed and that you'll come back for more till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	10. Chapter 10

Five Nights of Isolation

 **This is chapter 10 of Five Nights of Isolation here everyone is suspicious of each other and may end up destroying each other so let's see what happens**

Chapter 10: as bros become foes :)

Fazbear's Fright was quiet, no one wanted to move or do anything at all, there was no point any more as they have lost a lot of good friends already and if the Pete crew come into contact with Freddy or Chica they would argue and then fight, even Bonnie was on the list just because he choose to stay with Mike, the thing that made it worse for Mike as that he feels betrayed by Chica and his heart is braking, he didn't know what to do and he feels that all the work he did to free them back in Freddy Fazbear's pizza was just a big fat waste.

Sarah was in hall 5 and the only source of light was the arcade machine, she was upset again after Freddy threatened her with destruction after Mangle blew herself up, but since there is no sign of Springtrap she was feeling relaxed and thinking _"this could be my ticket out of here, if I can find Freddy or Chica and get them to destroy me I can at least get out of this hell hole and if the others see me getting wrecked maybe they'll fight them as well and I hope they lose but if they win then I have some words for them"_.

Sarah then went to find Freddy and end her torment, meanwhile with Ashe and Chip, Opal was with them to comfort them as they looked at Foxy's head and Mangle's body in hall 3, they were very sad as they knew they were back in the void possibly going insane.

Chip: "I know she did it to try and set us free but we're still here, I think that means Springtrap is still out there"

Opal: "don't worry I haven't heard a thing all day, so just think about Mangle, what did she mean to you?"

Chip: "she meant the world to me, her soft fur, big beautiful eyes, warm friendly voice, caring personality and her ability to share that between two is just so wonderful, I love her and I'll miss her"

Opal: "as you should, Ashe what was Foxy to you?"

Ashe: "he was a compliment, you know I like to have fun as much as I can, he was just as bad and losing him is just so sad I don't think there's any fun left, I just wanted to play pirate one last time"

Opal: "maybe you'll still get a chance when we're done with this place"

Ashe: "hope so"

Chip: "hey, how is Finn doing?"

Opal: "he's coping"

Meanwhile with Finn he was in the storage room thinking about Mangle _"my Mangle, you sacrificed yourself to save us but you had to blow yourself up to ensure Springtrap would die too, a noble effort indeed but I'm afraid it didn't work, we are still here and more stressed then ever as the Freddy and Pete crews are at odds with each other and even I feel that Oscar's attempt to free us was a bad move, now it seems we will end up destroying each other and lose the bonds that made us friends, I know you cannot hear me but I am hopeful that somehow this gets to you and you will know what happened in the immediate aftermath, I miss you already and I hope to see you again soon"_.

Finn never really said much he wasn't a talkative person he liked to keep his feelings to himself, he may not have a child soul trapped inside of him but after all the years of torture he was on the verge of crying, meanwhile with Pete and Lenny, Lenny was still not convinced that fighting the Freddy crew was a good idea, he still had faith that they could win, Oscar may have been a fool to attack Springtrap while Spring Bonnie was in charge but he believed he was doing the right thing he was just not strong enough, but while Lenny is stronger he's not as smart as Oscar was.

Lenny: "do you really think it's a good idea to destroy Freddy? I mean Oscar was stupid to fight Spring Bonnie yeah but"

Pete: "but what?"

Lenny: "but if he had more power he may have been able to save us and give us peace"

Pete: "no Oscar was a fool, Spring Bonnie was about to burn this place down if Oscar had let him we would be free right now, but now we must do it ourselves"

Lenny: "but what about Freddy, if he catches us we'll have to fight him I'm sure"

Pete: "that's fine by me, I may not have arms anymore but I've been experimenting, if I send an electrical current through the wires of my arms they lash around like a whip"

Lenny: "well I guess that's useful"

Pete: "it will have to be, come on let's go find Sarah I bet she's saddened by Mangle's death too, she's wasn't the only one who could climb on walls"

So Pete and Lenny went to find Sarah to comfort her but she was getting close to Freddy and Freddy was talking with Chica, they were talking about leaving the bodies of the lost Pete crew with messages on the walls written in oil.

Freddy: "we need to send Sarah a message something that tells her that we're doomed and it's all her fault"

Chica: "let's find those lost guys and destroy them first, like I said they won't be a problem so let's use them as a message we'll use their oil to write on the walls and if she wants to find us then she'll see what she has done"

Freddy: "that's a great idea let's go find them"

So Freddy and Chica went to go find the lost crew who were in the office playing games on the camera monitor so they didn't see anyone moving around not even a certain one eared Bunny, meanwhile with Bonnie he was trying his hardest to see in his visions what the current course of action will do to the time line, he saw Springtrap standing proud and victorious laughing like a maniac but then a light shone behind him and standing behind him was everyone from the Freddy crew to the Toys and original Toys and the Pete crew but there was also the Marionette and two other animatronics that they have never seen before, one was a Penguin and the other was a Peahen.

Bonnie: "who are they, maybe will find out but for now let's focus on getting out of here, I need to make sure Mike is ok"

So Bonnie went to the storage room to check up on Mike but on his was he saw Chip, Opal and Ashe in hall 3 and he could feel the loss, as he found Mangle an interesting character, in fact the Foxes and the Bunnies were like a family once Toy Bonnie apologised to Mangle, to Bonnie, Toy Bonnie was his little bro, Foxy was his bigger bro and Mangle was his big sis, now he's the only one left in that circle and he felt for Chip and Ashe.

Bonnie: "hi guys are you ok?"

Chip: "yeah, just remembering good times, are you ok, I know you were good friends with Mangle and Foxy so I'd assume you are hurting too"

Bonnie: "yeah you assume correctly"

Opal: "well don't worry Bonnie boy, you still have me"

Bonnie: "that's good to know"

Bonnie then sat with them for a few minutes to relax and remember his friends like the time they played pirates with Foxy and Mike, they were such good times but the moment was cut short by the sound of rusted metal walking towards them from behind.

Ashe: "hey does anyone hear that?"

Opal: "yeah I do, but what is it?"

Chip: "damn it Ashe why do you have to keep hearing stuff"

Ashe: "well what do you expect I'm a Cat, these ears of mine are super sensitive to sound so I can hear a lot of things"

Opal: "it's getting closer"

Bonnie: "I think I know what it is"

Chip: "what is it?"

Springtrap: "it's me!"

Without even turning around to see Springtrap he grabbed them all and took them to his room to destroy them or to toy with Mike, Mike could hear them calling out the him so he got Finn to help and they ran after the sound of their voice, meanwhile with Freddy and Chica they started to find the lost Pete crew starting with the smallest to largest, which meant Monty and Robin were first and since they were about the same size they would be destroyed together.

Monty: "do you think Sarah's ok?"

Robin: "I'm sure she's ok she's strong and I'm sure she can take care of herself"

Chica: "yes I'm sure she can but can you?"

Robin: "oh hey Chica what you doing here?"

Chica: "I'm here to give Sarah a message"

Monty: "well she's not here maybe you should go find her"

Chica: "oh but I need you to give it to her"

Monty: "ok what is it?"

Chica: "THIS"

Chica then slammed the ground and scared the little animatronics, they began the run away from Chica but with such a small size and little legs she didn't even need to walk just to catch them, she just grabbed Monty's tail picked him up and threw him at the wall and he shattered all over the place then she stomped on Robin leaving her all over Chica's foot, she scraped her off and used the oil to write on the wall, the message said "we're all doomed".

Freddy went to find Cyril, being programmed to show kids the weapons and tools used in WW2 he would put up way more of a fight but if anything was is down fall it would his size, he may be bigger than Monty or Robin but he's still very small being a Squirrel, Freddy didn't bother talking to him he just tripped him up as he walked by, he looked at Freddy and could see he meant business so he went primal and used some kind of power to materialised a mini Beaufighter and started to fly around.

Freddy was surprised to see an animatronic with strange powers like that but has not been twisted by the void, but in the end he disregarded it and tried to catch Cyril but he pulled up and Freddy landed on his arse, Cyril then dived and opened up with his 20mm cannons, Freddy took a lot of damage but he could take it so Cyril went into another dive to drop a bomb, the bomb was launched but Freddy just caught it and disarmed it then threw it at Cyril, it hit and destroyed the left engine and he came crashing down, Cyril took massive damage from the crash and Freddy finished him off with a fatal blow to the head, some may call that a Toasty.

With Cyril's oil Freddy wrote "thanks to you" on the wall, next was Morice and since he was a Duck Freddy and Chica was thinking it would be easy but despite being an albino this duck was a master of stealth they couldn't find him anywhere it was like he had a cloaking device or something, they keep searching for him until he found them and with one quick karate chop to Freddy's neck he went unconscious for a sec and Chica stared him down.

So it was bird on bird, Duck VS Chicken, Chica remembered when some of the kids in Freddy Fazbear's pizza used to confuse her for a Duck and how mad she got when they said that and used that anger to attack Morice, she jumped up and then came down talons first to try and trap Morice's head to the floor but Morice was fast and disappeared again, Freddy came to and saw Morice heading towards the storage room the tell Mike but Freddy plucked his tail feathers and that's when Morice draws the line, no one touches his tail feathers as they are the only part of him that has a different colour then just white.

At the tip of his tail feathers there is a bit of black and he treasures them very much and now Freddy has taken them he is his number 1 priority target, Morice rushed Freddy hitting him in the stomach with his beak but since it is rounded it didn't do much to Freddy but he pounding him with his wings which were more powerful then they look, Chica remembered how Freddy helped her when Oscar was doing that to her, so Chica punched Morice off of Freddy then double punched Morice into the ground and the damage was too much, with his oil they wrote "it's your fault".

Stuart saw what they did to Morice and vowed to avenge him, he went primal went on all 4s to achieve max speed and started to run right at them, just before running into them he jumped onto Chica and bit her neck, he was going to do the same thing to her that Oscar did to Mike but Chica was bigger and stronger so she just grabbed him and squeezed him.

Chica: "aww, aren't you the cutest little doggy I've seen"

Stuart: "no… I'm not… cute… I'm a… nuisance"

Freddy: "what's that, can't hear you, you're too busy being crushed"

Stuart was suffering massive damage from Chica's overzealous hug but he managed to escape but now he was just too damaged to fight and so Freddy just gave a swift punch and he was out, with his oil they wrote "you're next" on the wall.

Sarah saw the messages on the walls and knew they were talking about her and she felt the pain rise up, as she walked down the halls the feeling got worse and she could also hear 3 different sets of footsteps, from the sound of them they belonged to Pete, Lenny and Finn, she thought _"they must be coming to comfort me but it's time for me to go, they've already taken five more of us so I guess one more won't matter much today, they are right we are doomed so let's just get it over with"_ she continued down the hall until she saw Freddy and Chica waiting for her.

Freddy: "so you've come to meet your demise, how brave of you"

Sarah: "there's nothing to be scared about, I knew this would happen"

Chica: "do you think you're Bonnie now or something, no matter put up a fight and die"

Sarah: "there's no need to fight I want this all to end, but I warn you Mike could be on his way"

Chica: "that don't matter anymore, this has to happen to save us all"

Sarah: "then, DO IT!"

Chica did the honours and plucked a sharp feather from her head, it had the durability the cut through steel so an animatronic should be no match for it, she put the feather on top of Sarah's head to aim then raised her arm and then slashed her in two and her real head lit up again, Pete saw them do it just before he could get to them and stop them and Mike and Finn was right behind them while looking for Bonnie, Chip and the others.

Pete: "NOOOOOOOOOO! SARAH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Freddy: "she endangered us all, you should thank me, without her she can't do something stupid anymore"

Mike: "Chica, how could you, I thought you'd know better"

Chica: "I'm sorry Mike but this had to happen and if Pete wants to fight too then I'm game"

Mike: "Chica stop if this carries on then you can just go to hell"

Chica: "but Mike?"

Mike: "no Chica, it's over you're finished, wow that felt good"

Finn: "I never thought you would dump her like that"

Mike: "well I never thought she would go around destroying our friends"

Chica: "fine I'll just have to destroy you too"

Freddy: "wait, you're going to destroy Mike just because he dump you?"

Chica: "he's just going to get in the way, if he's not with me then he's against me"

Lenny: "you're playing a dangerous game"

Chica: "shut it you, you're next and now you will suffer for it"

Lenny: "I haven't done anything in fact I wanted to fight Springtrap next and I bet I can beat him"

Chica: "fine let's go find him"

Finn: "I'm thinking this will go wrong"

Freddy: "you and me both big guy"

So everyone went to find Springtrap that is if he was even still alive of course, but unbeknownst to them he was and he was the only one left as in Purple guy was alive but Spring Bonnie had perished in the blast and there was no way for him to come back.

Bonnie: "what's going on, how the hell did you survive the explosion?"

Springtrap: "even I don't know how I could have survived, I was sure I would have died and you would have had the peace you longed for but now Spring Bonnie is gone I have all the time in the world to watch you burn"

Ashe: "what are you talking about Spring Bonnie surely survived along with you"

Opal: "no he's not there"

Ashe: "how can you tell?"

Opal: "there's always been this atmosphere of two personalities around Springtrap but now I can't feel it, now it's just purple guy"

Chip: "oh how typical one of the two dies and it has to be the bitch that survives, why can it never be the other way?"

Springtrap: "cus then we wouldn't have any fun like say oh I don't know ripping Bonnie's face off"

Bonnie: "not again"

Just then everyone else got to Springtrap's room and saw Chip, Opal, Ashe and Bonnie tied on the wall just like Freddy and Chica was, they also saw Springtrap and that his face had been blasted off by the explosion and that behind it was a grotesque and mutilated human face, purple guy's face, he was about to torture them when Mike stepped in.

Mike: "how… how in the name of the universe are you still alive, why won't you DIE?"

Springtrap: "you know, I ask myself that same question every now and then"

Mike: "well then maybe you can help us destroy Fazbear's Fright?"

Springtrap: "one more step and Bonnie here loses his arm"

Bonnie: "as if that hasn't happened before"

Springtrap: "I would love to destroy this place, nothing would make me happier but what you are missing is that I'm still going to destroy every single one of you so I can be the one on top of your corpses when I begin my ascendance to glory and rule the world"

Finn: "you are completely nuts"

Springtrap: "oh you mean like the time I wrecked you in no time at all, turning you into nuts and bolts, yeah ok say what you want but I'm going to win and then I'll either burn and finally die or I will survive and rule this world"

Chip: "Mike just shut him up and free us will ya"

Mike then rushed at Springtrap and tried to trip Springtrap up but the death of Sarah was still giving him a headache so he wasn't focusing and Springtrap punched Mike down to the ground, Mike just couldn't focus too many of the phantoms had died coursing Mike to have painful headaches they had no choice but to retreat and rethink their plan to save Chip, Bonnie, Opal and Ashe.

Pete: "this is your fault Freddy"

Freddy: "how is it my fault?"

Pete: "if it wasn't for your stupid idea to destroy Sarah then we would have heard Springtrap coming for them, but now we can't rescue them and now that Sarah's dead I have no words for you… only hate, I'm getting the hell out of here without you"

Lenny: "he's right Sarah was not your problem, Springtrap is and she wasn't at fault it was Oscar's strength, but now both are gone and I want nothing more to do with you, if I see you prepare to die"

Chica: "you have no say in this you Goldie wana be, you think you know everything but all I see is a fool, you think you can take on Springtrap fine go ahead I want stop you I'd love to see you die"

Mike: "will everyone just stop, we have to be in this together or we have no chance"

Chica: "oh god damn it Mike we already don't have a chance ok, don't you see it's over, not just between us but our lives as well, we might as well just forfeit"

Pete: "wow and I thought I was a coward, you forfeit and we win you'll go to the void and we'll have peace"

Chica: "this is not cowardice, its common sense if you can beat Springtrap then be my guest but I've had enough, it's time for me to disappear"

Pete: "you're so weak"

Freddy: "if you don't shut up I'm going to stick my fist into that broken ass jaw of yours"

Mike: "ENOUGH! Everyone just get the hell of my sight, you all can just go the hell or should I say the void cus that's where you belong, I'm sick of all this fighting and I'll find my own peace"

Freddy: "we're sorry Mike, it's just"

Mike: "no, I don't give a shit, go away!"

Finn: "why can't this all just end already"

Mike: "you just read my mind"

Everyone split up into their usual groups again and Mike and Finn seemed to be the only ones left fighting for the original course they set out in the first place, but now they needed a plan to save Opal, Ashe, Chip and Bonnie from the seemingly unkillable Springtrap, Mike was certain he would have to fight some of the animatronics just to get there too, it's all a mess and this time Mike can't save them, it's all down to this.

 **That was chapter 10 of Five Nights of Isolation hope you enjoyed and the end is closing in so remember to fav, follow and review and then come back for more but till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	11. Chapter 11

Five Nights of Isolation

 **Ok everyone chapter 11 is here and Mike has to get past everyone just to save the others who still fight for him so let's do this**

Chapter 11: fighting friends to save friends

Mike and Finn was in the storage room trying to come up with a plan to save Chip, Bonnie, Opal and Ashe, but they have to get through Freddy and Chica and possibly Pete and Lenny, and if that wasn't bad enough then they had to get through Springtrap as well just to save them, they could find a longer route that was safer but they thought the faster the better and at this rate they'll just destroy each other no matter what so helping them seemed to make sense.

They got started to Springtrap's room and the first thing they did was go to Foxy's head in hall 3, they still had some grieving to do as even though Mangle's idea to save them was a good idea, it was a shock when she said she was going to blow herself up, they thought about the good times like when Finn first met Mangle and told her about an embarrassing experience Opal had with Ashe, they reactivated at night and Ashe needed to go into the ladies room, her lower suit was too tight so she went to adjust it but Opal needed to go as well and Opal saw Ashe's endo legs and she was completely embarrassed, Finn remembered how Mangle laughed at that story and he smiled fondly.

Mike: "come on Finn, we need to save the others before purple guy does something to them"

Finn: "ok, is there a chance that you can get back with Chica?"

Mike: "I wouldn't bet on it, she's crossed the line now, we were supposed to do this together but she and Freddy destroyed the lost Pete crew and now she can just feel my wrath"

Finn: "you sound so fed up"

Mike: "well that's because I am"

So they went to get Chip and the others at least they are still willing to fight for freedom and bring down Fazbear's Fright, Mike was still hopeful that Chica would see sense and rejoin Mike in working together to defeat Springtrap and destroy Fazbear's Fright but it was a very small piece of hope, Finn didn't really mind what happened as long as Ashe and Opal were still ok he would take on Freddy or Chica just to get them back.

They got to hall 5 and saw someone standing in front of the arcade machine, the silhouette was big and bulky and had a round shaped head, it also had just one ear… it was Springtrap and from what they could see of the gruesome face he just wanted to talk for now.

Springtrap: "greetings Mike, Finn, I just need to tell you something"

Mike: "what?"

Springtrap: "I know that you are trying to rescue your friends, of course you are its too obvious to say otherwise, they are save… for now"

Finn: "if you dare harm my friends… no my sisters then I will tear you apart, you can't win any more you've suffered too much damage and you've killed too much of us, the universe will not allow it"

Springtrap: "ha, think again wolfy I have them and you want them back so come get them, but take too long and I'll destroy them"

Mike: "don't you go anywhere, hey get back here!"

It was too late Springtrap ran back to his room and now Mike and Finn where on the clock to get the others back from him, they moved into the game room and saw that Pete and Lenny were there, they seemed to be talking about an easy way to destroy Freddy and get revenge for Sarah and the lost Pete crew.

Lenny: "I say I'll grab Freddy from behind and you use your wires to shock him, the stress on his system should knock him out at least"

Pete: "that sounds like a good plan but we need to be sure Mike isn't around when we do it"

Lenny: "I'm not even sure it matters any more, you heard what he said he told us"

Mike: "to go to hell, yeah and I meant it, why are you all at each other's throats, I just want us all to be free together, I guess I should have just left Oscar out"

Pete: "no don't say that, we needed everyone to be free but now I guess it's just us"

Mike: "well then if you're ok working with me then let's go save Chip, Bonnie, Ashe and Opal"

Lenny: "yeah but if we run into Freddy?"

Mike: "just destroy him if you have to"

So they went into hall 8 where Chica's and Sarah's real heads were, Pete took a moment to look at Sarah's head and remembered some happy times like the time they confessed their love for each other, how they looked into each other's eyes and saw how they really looked as children and adults, it was a great moment for them and an eye opener for both of them but now all Pete can do is look on in sadness, he promised at that moment to either get revenge and destroy Freddy or let Freddy destroy him and be with Sarah once again.

They pressed on now entering hall 9 which was adjacent to hall 10 and they saw Freddy and Chica, standing, waiting, anticipated and conversing about their final attack to be rid of Pete's little remaining party, they looked at Pete with contempt wanting nothing more than his destruction and then they will help Mike as long as Mike will help them, they moved towards them and saw Mike was with them.

Chica: "Mike you better go, this is between us and them, I don't want to destroy you but if I have to I will"

Mike: "Chica don't be a fool, just stand down and let's work together to end this"

Chica: "I'm sorry Mike but you already broke my heart, now I'm going to break your friends, after what they did to Spring Bonnie, Foxy and Mangle they deserve no less"

Mike: "didn't you hear what Sarah said, that Foxy would have done the same, and he almost did"

Freddy: "and got himself killed, stupid fool should have just started the fire himself, now there's no way to win and you want Bonnie back, ha forget it he's a goner"

Finn: "I would never say that about my friends, you have lost all hope so I'm just going to cut you down"

Pete: "oh no he's mine, Lenny let's do this"

Lenny: "with pleasure"

So Pete and Lenny executed the plan and Mike didn't object, he just wanted to get Chip back for the most part, they went for Freddy and Lenny ran up the wall and jumped at the highest part so he could get behind Freddy, but he saw that coming and so he grabbed Lenny and threw him at Pete, they fell to the floor but got back up again in no time, they tried again and this time Lenny grabbed Freddy so Pete started to lash him with his wires, Freddy was about to malfunction when Chica came from behind Lenny and twisted his neck the equivalent of braking a human neck and he fell to the floor dead, Lenny's real head lit up.

Pete: "NOOOOOO, LENNY, that's it I've had it with you Freddy, it's time to die"

Pete over charged his systems to overwhelm Freddy and he also fell to the floor dead and his light turned on in his real head too, so now there were only two left one from each fast food chain, the Chicken VS the Panda, but who would win, Pete was in bad shape after over charging as it took a lot of energy away from him, Chica on the other hand was ready to fight till she couldn't stand any more.

Pete: "what are you going to do, your leader is gone forever"

Chica: "that's ok, Bonnie may have been created before me and introduced before me but I was the second in command, I now effectively take command of the Freddy crew and I will save Bonnie"

Pete: "ha, your funny, I'll get revenge for Sarah, in fact I should tell you a little story about her"

Chica: "what of it?"

Pete: "well did you know that she was inspired by you"

Chica: "me?"

Pete: "why yes, her endo and suit are almost a straight copy of yours the difference being that she was smaller and of course her paws that housed her claws, but she was pretty much you in a Sloth suit"

Chica: "well that's good to know, you can tell her that when you see her in the void, now die"

Chica then dug her talons into the tiled floor to achieve her max speed, she launched like a rocket in the air and went straight for Pete, Pete was still regaining his energy and could hardly move, so he did his best to get out of the way but he couldn't move fast enough and they zoomed past Mike who was in immense pain by now with almost all the phantoms getting destroyed, Pete was crushed into the wall but he could still use his wires and bent them backwards and shocked Chica's face.

Her face gained scares around the eyes but she was the one pinning him to the wall so she backed up and started a frenzy of punches, Pete's body was bearly holding on but he did a round house kick to Chica's side coursing her to fall over, Pete then stood over her chuckling at the pitiful sight and started to over charge again, but his body was struggling to get the voltage up so Chica got up and ripped the wires out of his shoulders and now Pete was defenceless.

Chica: "seems like this fight is over"

Pete: "god damn you, you just won't give up will you?"

Chica: "not if it means my life, now you can send a message to Sarah for me"

Pete: "yeah, and what's that?"

Chica: "I'm sorry"

Chica then kicked Pete in his bare endo chest which was weak enough to brake it in half, and he fell on the floor dead, Pete's real head lit up again, Mike was suffering lots for this and looked at Chica confused, he was wondering why Chica said sorry and yet still went through with destroying the last of Pete's crew, well all except Mike and Chip of course but the original occupants had faded away.

Mike: "you think saying sorry now changes anything?"

Chica: "I wanted to make amends, lord knows I'll see them again so I thought it would be good to apologise now"

Mike: "the thing is it's too late to apologise, especially to me, you can't go around destroying them and expect to just forget about it"

Chica: "Mike what are you saying?"

Mike: "what I'm saying is you broke my heart so I broke yours and now I'm ending this for my own sake"

Mike seemed to be on the verge of an emotional break down and stated to sing about how broken he feels and facing up to Chica, his one true love.

(Now play The Kill from 30 Seconds to Mars)

Mike: "What if I wanted to break,

Laugh it all off in your face,

What would you do?

What if I fell to the floor,

Couldn't take this anymore,

What would you do?

Come break me down,

Bury me, bury me,

I am finished with you,

What if I wanted to fight,

Beg for the rest of my life,

What would you do?

You say you wanted more,

What are you waiting for?

I'm not running from you,

Come break me down,

Bury me, bury me,

I am finished with you,

Look in my eyes,

You're killing me, killing me,

All I wanted was you,

I tried to be someone else,

But nothing seemed to change,

I know now, this is who I really am inside,

Finally found myself,

Fighting for a change I know now,

THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM.

After the song Chica did feel like she betrayed Mike and broke his heart but that only made her want to stop the guilt more, so she decided to fight Mike so if either one of them get's destroyed she can at least stop the guilt for a while, Mike on the other hand just wanted to destroy Chica for her betrayal and then finish what they all started and let Fazbear's Fright burn until there's nothing.

Mike: "I hope you're ready Chica cus when I'm done with you nothing will be recognisable, they'll need a dental record just to identify you"

Chica: "well that's a problem, my Mum never took me to the dentist, she was I bit of an alcoholic"

Mike: "I guess that's where this side of you comes from then"

Chica: "yeah must be"

They then stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move but none of them dared to attack until Mike just said "screw it" and jumped into Chica's neck cavity and crawled around disconnecting lot of different wires and components, Chica could feel the she was losing power but she puffed up her feathers to try and warm up, this would course her inner casing to get very hot and Mike had to exit out of her waist to keep from overheating, but now Chica lost too much power and couldn't do as much damage, she still gave it her best shot and started stomping to ground, Mike tried avoiding the stomps but Chica caught him in the end and she picked him up.

Chica was smiling manically and she was about to rip Mike in two but Mike's tail was still free so Mike whipped his tail at Chica's face and got her in the eye, she dropped Mike and he went to find Chica's main power core and disable it, Chica tried to stop him but Mike was too fast and Chica just stopped and feel over, Mike was reviled as Chica disappeared and her real head was lit up again, the pain it coursed Mike was too much though and he almost malfunctioned.

Finn: "Mike are you alright, you must rest"

Mike: "no! Now that everyone is gone we have to get to Springtrap and burn this place once and for all or die trying"

Finn: "but I thought we were going to save them"

Mike: "look if you can defeat Springtrap then maybe we can save them, but in my condition there's no saving anyone anymore only to end this forever"

Finn: "I see what you mean"

So Mike and Finn went to their final destination and prepared to finish this, as they walked they could hear the sounds of metal scratching, pained grunts and crying, Finn then seemed to be on high alert and gunned it to the room but when he got there he couldn't see a thing, it was like to light in the room was absorbed by Springtrap not that the room had much light to begin with, Finn slowly made his way to the back of the room with Mike staying behind to watch his back, Mike knew Springtrap was in there he could just feel it, but the closer Finn got to the back of the room the less Mike could feel Springtrap's presence.

Mike: "Finn be careful, I think Springtrap is playing one of his tricks again"

Finn: "don't worry, I can take him, Ashe, Opal, are you in here, please tell me you're ok"

Ashe: "Finn? Finn! Opal its Finn"

Opal: "Finn? Oh thank goodness you're ok, I thought Springtrap would have destroyed you again"

Finn: "he can't destroy me, my will to save my sisters is too strong, I will always be there for you"

Opal: "you're so sweet you always know how to talk to women"

Finn: "I guess that's what happens when you are designed and build alongside two of them"

Ashe: "ok now you're just flattering"

Mike: "great now untie them and will get this fire stared"

Bonnie: "FINN LOOK OUT!"

Springtrap then rose up behind Finn and ripped out Finn's main power core and crushed it in front of them, Chip was struck the most by that as within the love triangle Finn and Chip put aside their love for Mangle to become good friends, this got Chip super mad and Mike could see it.

Chip: "you son of a BITCH!"

What will happen next? All will be reviled soon…

 **Ha take that it's a cliff hanger muahahahahaha pure evil, yeah I know it was short compared to my other chapters but don't despair the next and (cough) last chapter will be epic and may have more than one song in it just to be more awesome than any other but till then I hope you enjoyed the fact that I posted again so close to my last chapter and I hope you'll come back for more action till then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	12. Chapter 12

Five Nights of Isolation

 **This is it guys the (cough) final chapter here Mike will face Springtrap for the final time and save everyone with a ferocious fire**

Chapter 12: the cleansing fire

Chip: "you son of a BITCH!"

To see Finn's life just get ripped away like that was a big shock to all of them, they had all made friends with him as he was just so kind and gentle so who wouldn't, if there was a problem that needed a helping hand it would be his hand offering, but now he's gone and Chip made a very strong bond with him, if any of them weren't with Mangle they would be together talking about how beautiful she was even when mangled.

Springtrap: "aww, what's the matter, was he a friend, did you have poker night tonight?"

Chip: "he wasn't just a friend, he was a brother, a scalar, a gentleman, a saint, and you just destroyed him like he was nothing"

Springtrap: "well boo hoo, I never got treated so fairly so why should you, this is my final stand and it's time to burn you idiots"

Chip: "where are you going, get back here I'm going to kill you for destroying Finn"

Springtrap then ran off to the game room where he had moved the petrol can and a box of matches, it was hidden behind a Freddy Fazbear version of Pacman, he grabbed the can and spilled the petrol all over the cabinets, the presents in hall 8, Bonnie, Freddy, Pete and Oscar, as they had the most remaining of them and were the most flammable, Chip meanwhile would have followed him but he was using his anger to his advantage, he had gone primal and tried to build up the power it provided to become as strong as possible, when Springtrap came back Chip had ripped the rope tying him to the wall and was ready to fight.

Chip: "are you ready to die you sick son of a bitch?"

Springtrap: "if you can kill me then do it, I'd be out of this hell hole at least"

Chip: "then prepare for an absolute annihilation"

Springtrap: "just to warn you I've started the fire, I'd say we have 3-5 mins before this place burns"

Chip: "then we better get started"

So Springtrap and Chip were going to fight and only one can win, they stared at each other to try and see what the other was going to do, Chip was thinking of jumping into Springtrap's chest but that seemed too easy and obvious so instead he went for his exposed leg, Chip bit at all the wires in his leg coursing him to go down on one knee, Springtrap then raised his knee then brought it back down hard, he risked completely braking it but that coursed Chip a massive amount of damage too, Chip crawled out of him and went for Springtrap's broken ear, he was unbalanced with it as it was but he was thinking without it the full length ear might be heavy enough to make him fall over and not be able to move properly.

Chip went for the ear and managed to brake it off but it didn't have the desired effect and Springtrap kept his balance and just grabbed Chip and threw him at the wall, Chip was unconscious for a slit second and thought he saw all the crew that have died, but he quickly came to and saw the fire getting closer.

Springtrap: "a good effort but you cannot defeat me, I've grown too strong, you can try but I will always win, now it's your turn to die"

Chip: "Mike, please avenge me"

Mike: "I'll try"

Springtrap then curb stomped him into the floor and Chip was destroyed, his soul went to a strange new part of the void that everyone else went to as well after they were destroyed, Opal and Ashe were heartbroken that Chip tried so hard to destroy Springtrap just for him to get wrecked so easily still, they gained power and ripped themselves off the wall, Springtrap watched as their eyes changed colour from their usual green and amber to a very shiny pink and blue.

Opal: "you think you can just destroy everything don't you, well you can't I won't let you, Ashe let's show him our secret weapon"

Mike: "secret weapon?"

Ashe: "this is our ultimate power, not even Finn knew about it"

Springtrap: "aww such a shame, I thought you and me could have been an item"

Opal: "what?"

Springtrap: "out of all of you I like you the most"

Ashe: "ha, I told you"

Opal: "if I hear one more word from you and I'll destroy you too, Springtrap you have to be joking, Bonnie is the only one for me, now watch as we gain full power"

Opal and Ashe then transformed into life sized pearl sculptures of themselves, Opal was a white pearl and Ashe was a black pearl, Springtrap could sense their power multiply tenfold, they look at each other and smiled evilly they then walked towards Springtrap, he finally found an opponent that intimidated him and he didn't know what to do till he felt the heat of the fire, it would weaken their durability and make fighting them easier but it would take a while and the fire is fast approaching the exit.

Springtrap ran off again and they followed him, no matter where he goes it's time to end this even in the heat of the fire, Springtrap went to hall 8 which was now encircled with fire so as Opal and Ashe walked through it the colour of the fire changed to suit them, after they came through Springtrap opened up on Ashe with a series of punches coursing her to stumble but Opal came over to help and kick him off of her and he hit the wall and left an impression of his body on the wall, Springtrap was surprised to fell such power from such small animatronics, he didn't expect them to be this strong, Ashe then pealed him of the wall then started to pull his arms off, they were squeaking so much because of all the rust that they had to stop or risk losing their hearing… seriously.

Springtrap was getting badly damaged, it's seemed like he met his match until he noticed cracks in Opal and Ashe's structure, the fire was doing its job so Springtrap went ahead and tried to kick Opal in the head but she just upper cut him in the face, she still had plenty of strength to fight so he had to rethink his plan, he then jumped over them and punched them both in the back this coursed the cracked to grow wider and they felt it so they both punched him in the face and then kick his chest, Springtrap was on the floor feeling like this was finally the end but his plan to destroy Mike was not complete yet and so he couldn't go yet so he got up just before they could finish him, and with one last epic punch to their heads he destroyed Opal and Ashe shattering them into pearl dust.

Springtrap: "have fun in the void ladies, hahahahahahaha!"

Bonnie: "no, not Opal"

Bonnie was still in Springtrap's room when he felt Opal and Ashe go, he was the only phantom left and knew he would course Mike pain if he were to fail, but after destroying Opal there was no way in hell he would let that stand, he would fight till he was damaged beyond repair and then still try to stop him even if he couldn't move, Bonnie then pulled himself off the wall and stood in wait for Springtrap to get back to hall 10, he came through and saw Bonnie standing there ready for anything, Bonnie then used some kind of telepathy to show Springtrap his visions.

Springtrap: "hey what is this, I see myself standing proud and victorious but then a light and… Mike?"

Bonnie: "this is what will become of you when we win, you will burn in this fire and it will all finally end forever, and if you come back again we will stop you, it is our destiny, a prophecy could be written about all this, if you keep coming back then we will too, and the more you come back the more will come with us, look here"

Springtrap: "what the hell, a Penguin and a Peahen, who are they?"

Bonnie: "I don't know yet but I feel I will soon"

Springtrap: "enough, you're next, die!"

Springtrap then broke out of Bonnie's telepathy and punched him in the stomach coursing Bonnie to be winded for a moment, Springtrap was about to dunk him on the head but Bonnie reviled his own secret weapon, while in the void he got the ability to receive premonitions and transfer them to others but he also got telekinesis, so just before Springtrap could strike Bonnie stopped him and through him at the wall leaving another impression, Mike now knew why Bonnie didn't want to come out as if the twisted effect took control of him he could course tons of damage to everyone.

Springtrap managed to pull himself off the wall and fell to the floor he was getting very damaged now and was close to being destroyed but his strength kept growing despite the damage, he got up and charged for Bonnie to hopefully be fast enough to bring him down before he can use his mind on him but Bonnie was paying special attention to him and didn't let him get the best of him and so he picked him up and threw to the roof then the floor them the roof again and the floor one last time, it seemed that Springtrap had died.

Mike: "Bonnie… you did it, you killed him"

Bonnie: "don't celebrate too soon Mike, the same thing happened to both Oscar and Foxy, if I know him he's faking it again to lour us into a false sense of security, then when we least expect it BOOM"

Mike: "yeah you're right that did happen, so let's keep an eye on him for a moment"

So they just stared at him for a few moments and nothing happened for a good minute, they would have looked at him for longer but the fire was starting to burn hall 10 the home stretch, they decided he was indeed finally dead and they waited for the fire to take them, the sense of freedom surrounding them was cleansing their souls but there was still something in their souls that didn't feel right and as they searched they saw Springtrap raising up again, and this time he was behind Bonnie.

Mike: "Bonnie!"

Bonnie: "I know Mike, don't worry I know what happens we will win, just believe in yourself and you'll see us again and some new guys too, we will come back and end this together"

Mike: "what are you talking about?"

Bonnie: "good luck Mike"

Springtrap then ripped off Bonnie's arm and used it to smack Bonnie's face, it came off and then Bonnie feel to the floor dead and his real head lit up, this coursed Mike the worst amount of pain his systems were straining to stay active as is soul was strong, he looked up at Springtrap as he stood over him on the verge of a laughing fit.

Springtrap: "and then there was one, how fitting, it's you and me all over again"

Mike: "I can see it in your eyes, you want to die don't you, then why won't you?"

Springtrap: "oh please Mike, I will die when you're dead, you got everything you wanted"

Mike: "what?"

Springtrap: "well look at you, you got the dream, the friends, the girl, but what did I get, I got ridiculed, shunned, laughed at and a crap job, you got the perfect life, I don't want it"

Springtrap then started to sing about how Mike was better off here then he was, even if he was accidentally killed by the Freddy crew.

(Now play perfect life by RED yay they're back)

Springtrap: "you pretend what you say you feel,

You pretend that you're something special,

All your lies that you hide behind,

I see right through you,

See right through you,

Paint it on, cover every inch,

Any flaw will expose your weakness,

I'm immune to your fantasy,

I won't become you,

Won't become you,

You want a perfect, perfect life,

Nothing wrong, nothing real inside,

All I see is a perfect lie,

I don't want your perfect life,

I don't want your perfect life,

So keep your dream with no consequence,

You'd damage me just to feed your senses,

All you fake for reality,

I see right through you,

See right through you,

Take your pride, take your vanity,

Can't you see that your ego's empty,

I will turn, I will walk away,

I won't become you,

Won't become you,

You want a perfect, perfect life,

Nothing wrong, nothing real inside,

All I see is a perfect lie,

I don't want your perfect life,

I don't want your perfect life,

My eyes are wide open,

I see the enemy, the hypocrisy,

Your cover is fading,

Secrets pouring out, castles falling down,

There's nothing to hide behind,

I know who I am inside,

I'm perfectly broken,

You want a perfect, perfect life,

Nothing wrong, nothing real inside,

All I see is a perfect lie,

I don't want your perfect life,

I don't want your perfect life,"

After Springtrap finished the song Mike was confused, yes he had perhaps a better life then purple guy but it was far from perfect, if it was perfect he would still have his parents, his job and Jeremy before he became Chip but he didn't he had this life.

Mike: "I don't have a perfect life, no one has the perfect life it's impossible"

Springtrap: "yeah whatever, let's just get to destroying you so I can rule the world all ready"

Mike: "you can try but I will stop you, after what you've done to us I will put everything into defeating you and this time you will never come back"

Springtrap: "but don't you see I'll come back, I always do"

Mike: "not this time, this time you'll die along with me"

Now it was Mike's turn for a song and he was going to sing about how he must destroy Springtrap and save himself and everyone else to find peace.

(Now play wasting time by RED woow two songs in one chapter)

Mike: "you found me here, waiting for your chance,

You would reach inside and take all of me,

You watch your lies smother me again,

But now you can't,

Don't even try your wasting time,

Jump back I'll beat you down and turn around,

I'm fighting my way through you,

Push you away, I'll never break,

Come back I'll beat you down,

It's over now, I'm turning my back on you,

I turn around, there you are,

A blink and a flash back to you again,

You push me down tried to steal it all,

This time I'm pushing back,

Don't even try your wasting time,

Jump back I'll beat you down and turn around,

I'm fighting my way through you,

Push you away, I'll never break,

Come back I'll beat you down,

It's over now, I'm turning my back on you,

Go ahead and try to stop me,

Go ahead and try to stop me,

Go ahead and TRY!

Don't even try your wasting time,

Jump back I'll beat you down and turn around,

I'm fighting my way through you,

Push you away, I'll never break,

Come back I'll beat you down,

It's over now, I'm turning my back on you,"

After Mike's song they both were ready for the final showdown and it was good timing to as the fire had now covered hall 10 and was about to spread to the floor so they got into position, Mike still had the pain of all the phantoms that had died and he use that pain to gain power he went primal and dug deep by remembering good times that they all had but then remembered how it all went wrong, this coursed his body to go dark and a black aura surrounded his body, Springtrap was amazed by his new power and thought _"this could be my end but don't mean I can't try, I still have my power and I can survive anything it's seems, let's kill him"._

They stood before the fire looking at each other ready for anything, Mike realised he had gain a new ability, with all the power he now has he can manipulate the aura into concentrated balls of energy and use them as weapons so he stared throwing them at Springtrap, Springtrap dodged a few but some hit him and started to consume him, this got him mad and he rushed Mike, Mike manipulated the aura to create wings and jumped above Springtrap and he hovered in place while shooting him some more, the aura was taking over Springtrap and would soon suffocate him, but he managed to brake free and it came back to Mike, Mike then got pieces of the aura to spin around him creating a barrier and deliberately landed so Springtrap could hit him only for nothing to happen.

Springtrap was getting really mad he couldn't do anything to Mike and the aura barrier was consuming him, he did however keep his cool for long enough to see a weakness in the barrier, at times the rotation of the barrier changes and so there is a moment where Mike is defenceless in an area of his body, so when the barrier changed direction Springtrap punched Mike and the barrier fell, Mike didn't see that coming so he got pissed and extended his wings and flew right at Springtrap and launched aura rockets and they all hit Springtrap to create and big darkness explosion.

Mike saw him fall but he was never going to make the same mistake again.

Mike: "don't pretend to be dead I know you're not, plus you've already done that three other times so get up"

Springtrap: "fine, but now I will show you my ultimate power"

Springtrap then got angry and started to build up power though the means of seeing his own death again, he really did hate it and used it to gain power, parts of his body started to glow red with the heat of his anger and hatred of his death and now he was at his most powerful state and was ready for Mike, they both rushed at each other and punched each other in the face and they both were badly damaged but could take more, so they grappled at each other and then Mike used his aura to form two arms and whack Springtrap in the face until he had enough, Springtrap used his new strength push Mike away and then tried to pull him from out of the air, Springtrap caught him but Mike's wings were too powerful to just let him fall.

Mike tried to get him off but he wouldn't let go so Mike flew over the fire to try and melt him off, Springtrap caught fire and this was the part where Mike realised he screwed up as Springtrap just stayed there and let the fire burn up to his hand and the fire started to burn Mike, Mike flew back to hall 10 while the floor was still free of fire and they landed in a heap.

Mike: "you really are a bitch aren't you?"

Springtrap: "if I'm going down then I'm taking you with me, I'm not purple for nothing you know"

Mike: "well you fight like a cheat"

Springtrap: "says the one who grew wings and flew me over the fire"

Mike: "says the one who faked his death 3-4 times just to win"

Springtrap: "shut up I'll win and you will lose"

Mike: "I'd like to see that"

They then both struggled to get up and finish each other off, Mike was having a hard time as the headaches he had got worse after landing as when he landed the aura faded and it took its toll on him, as for Springtrap he did suffer massive damage but it really did seem that he was indestructible in every sense of the word, he slowly walked over to Mike ready to make the final blow and Mike was watching in awe and fear as there should be no way he should be moving at all, but he was and he was coming for Mike, Mike was thinking _"if this is my end then I want to say thank you every one for all the great times we've had, yes there was sad times too but that is what friends… and family go through to see better times, so thank you for being there for me, you are the best"_ Springtrap was now right above Mike looking down on him, Mike could see he was smiling at the thought of winning this whole ordeal so Mike just accepted his fate and Springtrap stomped on Mike's head.

Springtrap: "yes… YES! I did it I won, this world is mine hahahahahahaha!"

That was it, there was nothing left, no one to stop purple guy from ruling the world from inside of Springtrap, but what was that vision that Bonnie had was it real or just an alternate universe, then there is the two mystery animatronics, where did they come from and where there more, we may never know.

THE END…?

 **So that was it the end of Five Nights of Isolation (cough) so I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to fav follow and review to tell me what you think and also have any of you seen Scott's post on steam he's finishing fnaf with fnaf world which is sad as I love the series and I don't want it to end it's too good though I hate the dream theory and choose to disregard it I feel that if it is the reason why all this happened then almost all of it is fake and not true and a story this emotional and unique is full of great things and to say it was all a dream kills all of it so yeah I'm sad to see Scott say farewell to the series and possibly the franchise but the fun I've had cannot be released and even if Scott is done with it I'm not after this story I'm going to make more like another Five Nights story and an idea of fnaf and The Great Gatsby parody one shot and much more fnaf stuff, yes I am fnaf mad don't judge lol so anyway till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	13. Chapter 13

Five Nights of Isolation

 **This is the true final chapter of Five Nights of Isolation here Mike finds out where everyone went and use the fire to destroy Springtrap and find peace**

Chapter 13: a better end

All seemed lost and everything Mike had done looked to be ruined, but what he didn't realise was that his soul was sent to a strange new part of the void, instead of everything being black and cold this part of the void was white quiet and somewhat warm, Mike looked around and couldn't see anything but the white vale that covered his vision, he started to walk forward to see if he could find everyone and thought _"if this is what Bonnie meant then I hope I'm in the right place, but where is everyone and where can if find them, I don't even know if I'm going in the right direction"_ Mike was all alone walking to try and find his friends and discover where he was.

As he was walking he saw something yellow that looked like a distinctive animatronic Chicken, even though Chica broke his heart seeing her now only made Mike smile to see a familiar face, even better she was fixed, this got Mike so happy that he sang about coming back to friends.

(Now play pieces by RED)

Mike: "I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you,

A broken mess, just shattered pieces of who I am,

I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own,

I've lost so much along the way,

Then I see your face,

I know I'm finally yours,

I find everything I thought I lost before,

You call my name, I come to you in pieces,

So you can make me whole,

I've come undone,

But you make sense of how I am,

Like puzzle pieces in your hand,

Then I see your face,

I know I'm finally yours,

I find everything I thought I lost before,

You call my name, I come to you in pieces,

So you can make me whole"

As Mike finished he was standing in front of Chica and could see everyone else like: the Freddy crew, the Pete crew, the Toys and the Original Toys, they all were here waiting for Mike and they were happy to see him again but confused as to why they were here in this new void.

Mike: "you're here… you're all here, but where is here?"

Toy Bonnie: "I don't know, me, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy have been here from the start, but after you started to lose the phantoms and some of the others they came here too"

Mike: "what about Goldie and Fritz?"

Chip: "I've looked all over with Mangle and I haven't found them"

Mangle: "well think about it, Fritz was killed and not stuffed into a suit so there was nothing for his soul to attach to, Goldie became real and hence the same surly would have happened"

Oscar: "I think Spring Bonnie isn't here either"

Mike: "well at least Chica is here, I want to say I'm sorry"

Chica: "no it was my fault, I shouldn't have got angry at Sarah for what Oscar did"

Mike: "well I'm sorry for braking up with you I was just at the end of my rope, can we still be friends"

Finn: "I believe you are apologising to the wrong animatronics, you should apologise to Oscar and Sarah"

Mike: "yes you're right"

Pete: "no not you, Chica should be apologising"

Chica: "oh right, Oscar, Sarah, I'm sorry for destroy you over what Oscar did"

Oscar: "I'm sorry for being so angry, I'm fine now"

Sarah: "its fine, I'm sorry for not stopping Oscar"

Freddy: "well we seem to be friends again which is great but, where are we?"

The exact location was unknown but they could deduce that they were in some part of the void, they found it strange that there was even a single inch of the void that seemed to be warm and cosy almost like there was some other force out there giving them hope like Mike does, they tried to think who could have provided a safe haven for them but no matter what they couldn't and they seemed to be at a loss.

Foxy: "where ever we are I don't mind staying here forever, it's warm, cosy and… can anyone smell pizza?"

Chica: "(gasp) PIZZZZZAAAA!"

Bonnie: "well this place does seem nice but I swear it's too good to be true"

Opal: "but Bonnie, this place isn't too bad, look, I materialised a sofa for us"

Ashe: "how the, whatever me and Foxy get the corner"

Robin: "hey guys?"

Monty: "yeah, what's up?"

Robin: "who is that?"

They spotted a strange stick like figure that stretched high from the floor, it was the only thing taller than Finn, it had not been seen for years and almost everyone forgot what or who it was, but one of them did remember who HE was, and he had sent them here for one last rally up to finish what purple guy had started.

Toy Freddy: "Marionette! What are you doing here, I thought you found peace"

Marionette: "there is no peace if this is our ending, that's why you are all here, this is where you shall regroup and finish this chapter of your lives and I have brought with me some new friends"

Chip: "new Friends?"

Sarah: "oh, I wonder what they're like, are they funny or smart or cute or what?"

Chica: "where do they come from?"

Bonnie: "if I'm right I had visions of them"

Marionette: "yes you did, but not all of them"

Foxy: "what they're more?"

Marionette: "indeed just one more though, would you please introduce your selves"

Pip: "of course, I'm Pip the Penguin I come from Pete's Burger bar a few years from now, I'm in the Arctic Zone and teach kids about arctic animals, it's nice to meet you"

Pamela: "I am Pamela the Peahen, I come from the Castle Zone of Pete's Burger bar and teach kids about royalty, the pleasure is all mine"

Tina: "and I'm Tina the Tigress, I am from Pete's Burger bar too and I share my role with Lenny"

Cyril: "well it's good to meet you but, I have to ask… a few years from now?"

Marionette: "yes, they are your future but only if you can defeat purple guy, I know by now you must think there is no future but there is, but only if you defeat purple guy and change the time line"

Stuart: "wait… time line?"

Tina: "in our time we are the only ones that get trapped in these suits, we are souls trapped inside animatronics just like you"

Pip: "but if you can help us defeat purple guy them we may just change the time line and everything will work out… I hope"

Pamela: "don't worry, this time purple guy will die and we will all be better off for it"

They all seem ready to defeat purple guy for the final time to help even more animatronics with child souls trapped inside them to set them free and to insure a better future, but the question was how were they supposed to get back to Fazbear's Fright sense they had no spare bodies to inhabit and no way of getting back, it was like asking for a miracle but then the Marionette did appear here so maybe he had some think to do with it.

Freddy: "hey Marionette, how can we get back to Fazbear's Fright if we're here?"

Chica: "yeah good point, we are dead like three times over by this point, how in the hell do we get back?"

Toy Bonnie: "he has ways… right?"

Marionette: "indeed, but when we go back we will only last a max of 10 mins before we fade out of existence forever"

Lenny: "so we must finish purple guy as fast as we can"

Morice: "ok well I'm ready how about everyone else?"

Sarah: "I'm ready"

Oscar: "me too"

Foxy: "ready and waiting"

Mangle: "I'll do it for Chip and Finn"

Opal and Ashe: "YEAH!"

Marionette: "sounds like everyone is ready, if we can do this then your futures will be bright, Freddy Fazbear's pizza will have the Freddy crew, Toys and original Toys playing for children everywhere and the Pete crew will have Pip, Pamela and Tina help out to teach children about the world"

Cyril: "well then what are we waiting for, TALLY HO!"

They all went in a circle and held hands so that they could return to Fazbear's Fright for the epic final battle, they would all fight for a better future together and finally put things back to the way they should be, Marionette created this part of the void so he had control over what entered and exited it and with his magic he started to glow as he streamed it through everyone and soon they all started to glow, once they all glowed they disappeared.

Meanwhile at Fazbear's Fright Springtrap had just defeated Mike and was happy as can be and doing his victory dance.

Springtrap: "yes… YES! I did it, the world is mine muahahahahahahaha! Oh what should I do first, rob the local bank and get some cash, no, no, too small I've got to think bigger"

Mike: "how about dying, that's a start"

Springtrap: "yes, yes, maybe latter Mike… Mike?"

Mike: "it's me alright"

Springtrap: "MIKE! How on earth are you even here?"

Mike: "I had help from all of my friends"

Springtrap: "like who?"

Marionette: "like me"

Springtrap: "you!"

Marionette: "it's been a long time hasn't it old friend, somewhere along the line of 50 years"

Springtrap: "well what do you expect, you were my first kill"

Stuart: "and yet look at all the live you destroyed on your way"

Mike: "it's like a 24-1 KD"

Chip: "seriously Mike, freaking Call of Duty?"

Mike: "what, you have movies"

Pete: "ok enough, purple guy it's time for you day of redemption, you can give up now and you can spend the rest of eternity with the Marionette in white void or you can die by the fire and be erased from existence, your choice"

Springtrap: "oh so many choices which one should I choose, ha are you joking I just destroyed all of you and… wait who are you?"

Pip: "we are the ones from the future, if we fail here now then you go on to ruin more lives when Pete Burger bar tries to make a comeback but if we succeed then we will have a great future, are you ready"

Springtrap: "I was born ready, ready for Freddy"

Freddy: "well then challenge accepted"

So the final fight was on and Springtrap powered up again to his max power, his part getting hot enough to glow red, but this time with the three future crew and Marionette add on along with the Toys, Springtrap doesn't stand a chance as the Marionette used his magic to give everyone the ability to control the fire.

Marionette: "listen up everyone, I have given you all the ability to direct the fire straight at purple guy, all you need to do is imaging the fire being blown toward him and it should go right to him, make him pay for what he has done"

They all nodded and focused on the fire, it started to move and like a forest fire caught in to wind blow over to Springtrap and he was set alight, the speed of the flames made them hotter than ever and started to melt Springtrap down, and soon purple guy's soul had been destroyed, no more purple guy, no more death.

Marionette: "excellent work everyone, the deed is done"

Bonnie: "you sure, the last few times he died he faked it and killed one of us"

Marionette: "yes I saw, I do not sense any lingering spirits, except ours"

Mike: "is it time to go?"

Marionette: "yes everyone say your goodbyes, we have time enough for the fire to cleanse us and then we will finally be at peace, I'd like to thank all of you for your wonderful efforts over these years"

Robin: "well then, bye Monty you have been a great friend, I wish we had more time together, you and Sarah are the best"

Monty: "yeah you too, you're like the sister I never had and I hope someday we will meet again"

Cyril: "Morice, Stuart, you are my best wing men, yes you may have different duties back at the base but you are some of the best I've had and it was a pleasure serving with you and I salute you"

Stuart: "what?"

Morice: "he means to say that you are a good friend and he enjoys working with you"

Stuart: "oh… got you"

Oscar: "I've made a fool of myself lately and I want you all to know that it was for this outcome so before I go I want to say I'm sincerely sorry"

Lenny: "It's ok, we're still friends right"

Oscar: "thanks Lenny"

Pete: "Sarah, you are not just a friend to me you know that, you are the one who keeps me on the right path and you are my rock when I stray too far"

Sarah: "and you are my big cuddly coward"

Pete: "oh shush"

Mangle: "Chip, Finn, you are my boys, I would trade the world for you, you are always there for me every time, yet I thought you would fight for me"

Finn: "no need, with love as expansive as yours you could add a third"

Mangle: "that's a point, Toy Bonnie"

Toy Bonnie: "yeah?"

Mangle: "get over here"

Chip: "oh look away"

Opal: "it's good to have a friend like you Bonnie"

Bonnie: "and I'll always be there for you no matter what"

Ashe: "Foxy, when we see each other again and I'm sure one day we will, this old pirate is hankering for the seven seas"

Foxy: "you got yourself a deal"

Lenny: "hi Tina, well it was nice to meet you, will I see you in the future?"

Tina: "it's possible, why?"

Lenny: "well… I think I like you"

Tina: "well aren't you sweet"

Mike: "Chica, I know we've been through a lot these past few days so I'm willing to start fresh if you are"

Chica: "my mind as at peace so I'm ok with that, but now the fire is here and it's time to go"

Chip: "well then I'd like to thank all of you for being here"

Pamela: "you're welcome my dear"

Pip: "no problem dude"

Mike: "Chip, we've been through it all so thank you for being so awesome"

Chip: "you too man"

The fire then surrounded them all and let it take them and this time there was nothing standing in their way, as the fire engulfed them all the building finally collapsed on top of them destroying Fazbear's Fright and the Fazbear name but not quite forever as soon another obsessed fool will find a way to bring the name back into relevance again but for now the only remains of them are the heads of the real suits that were left on the coat hangers with all the lights off signifying that they are finally at peace for the time being, it had all been worth it in the end that they could forgive each other and be friends once again and if they do come back let's hope it's to entertain children when they enjoy a nice freshly made pizza and not trying to kill people just to be free from hatred and pain, for now all is right.

THE END (seriously)

Roll Credits

(Now play let it burn by RED)

Staring…

The Freddy crew

Freddy Fazbear

Bonnie the Bunny

Chica the Chicken

Foxy the Pirate Fox

Golden Freddy

The Toys

Toy Freddy

Toy Bonnie

Toy Chica

Mangle

The Marionette

The Original Toy OCs Created by Miss Kitty Bear

Opal and Ashe the Cats

Finn the Wolf (AKA the Sky Scraper in a suit)

The Pete Crew OCs Created by Venomous Book 38

Pete the Panda (AKA Pete Padbear)

Sarah the Sloth

Oscar the Owl

Lenny the Lion

Cyril the Squirrel

Stuart the Old English Sheep Dog

Morice the Albino Mallard Duck

Monty the Mouse

Robin the Robin

Mike the Mongoose

Chip the Chipmunk

Pip the Penguin

Pamela the Peahen

Tina the Tigress

Human Cast

Mike Schmidt

Jeremy Fitzgerald

Fritz Smith

Phone guy

Phone dude

Purple guy

And Additional charaters

Five Nights of Isolation Created by Venomous Book 38

 **So that was it the final chapter I really do hope you enjoyed it and liked the credits at the end if there is any character I missed from this story or my deceptions story let me know and don't worry they are more Five Nights stories coming but after the new year for the mean time expect a one shot story around Christmas and new year it will be a fnaf Great Gatsby parody plus I am also thinking of remastering my first ever story As Foes Become Bros but we'll see what the future holds so till next time thanks for reading**

 **Venomous book out**


End file.
